Where the Wild Things Are
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione is working for Department of Creature Regulations and Dragons have been a topic of conversation. Convinced that his research could be of valued use, she decides to visit the isolated Weasley in Romania. She walks into a world of scales, crazy Dragon Keepers and a redhead she cannot quite put her finger on... A fanfic on discovery, love and the trials of give and take.
1. The Beginning

_A quick write. Not sure if I am going to continue it or leave it a one shot. I thought it was an interesting concept._

xoxoxo

Hermione Granger shook herself as she landed roughly on the grass. Her boots she was wearing sunk in as she placed the portkey down and glanced around. She fixed her clothes slightly and sighed; she was not used to wearing such protective clothing. The witch walked forward and into the boundary line. She was immediately grabbed making her gasp and glare.

"Slow down there, book witch, they don't know you yet," A gruff voice told her and she turned to see Charlie Weasley.

She blushed and glowered at him, "Charles Weasley, that was not polite," she spat and he grinned and pointed at the dragons sitting on the hill.

Her jaw grew slack and she covered it with a hand, "Oh," was all she got out. He was still smiling brightly at her and nodded, pulling her gently.

"They will get used to your smell after a time or two," he told her and she sniffed her clothes making him laugh. "Are you worried you don't have a decent smell? You do, trust me- I meant you, in general, Hermione." He snickered and she blushed as he let her to a small building.

She maneuvered inside and he offered her a chair. Charlie sat at the desk and raised an eyebrow, "so tell me, what does the Ministry want from me that they sent someone down here?"

Hermione blushed and chewed her bottom lip a moment before answering, "well, I asked to come down here. They mentioned dragon regulations and I knew you would be the man to talk to."

Charlie skewed his face and glared at her, "you? My brother's squeeze, came down here?" He asked and she cleared her throat.

"Former," she corrected him and raised a finger, "I want to publish your findings. You have been studying dragons for so long, I thought it would be great for the ministry to value your research." She declared and his expression turned playful.

"You want to learn about my beasties?" He asked her and she glared at him.

She was unsure about this Weasley, she hardly knew him. "I want to educate others."

He leaned over the desk, his form intimidating and odd. His face was scarred a bit, his hair long and wild and his smile was predatory. "You do?"

She puffed up and folded her arms, "are you jeering me, Charles?" She growled and he chuckled.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in three years and you randomly write me two days ago. Can a man catch up? Not everyone is used to listening to orders." He declared, a smile still playing on his lips.

The witch turned scarlet and her jaw dropped again. "I was not bossing you around, Charlie!" She retorted and he feigned surprise.

"Really? My mistake," he responded and she growled at him.

"Just forget it!" She stood up and he followed suit, stopping her at the door.

"Now, don't leave here all twitchy, the Ridgebacks hate angry females. You want to see my research, I can show you." He declared and his face eased.

He smiled and touched a rough thumb to her chin in a hold, "you might become enthralled by them. They are magical." He told her and walked back over to his desk, "now, where were we?" He asked and she was recovering from her stupor.

She straightened her posture and wandered over, "you were going to show me what you have."

He gave her a lopsided grin, "alright, book witch, sit."


	2. Chapter 1

_Alright, you asked for it... I am not promising it shall be amazing, but fun at least!_

 _xoxoxo_

Hermione was shuffling through the sheets of pages on his desk for a long time, to Charlie's surprise. She would make noises and make faces, but she would not glance up at him. He scratched his chest and watched the bushy-haired witch engrossed in the notes. He moved to leave and she cleared her throat.

"Do you have more than this?" Hermione asked professionally and he nodded.

He leaned over and patted the pages, "this is just a small portion. Why, did you want to come see the rest?" He inquired, looking down at her.

She gasped and nodded, "oh, yes please."

The Dragon Keeper frowned lightly but his lips curled, "that would be back in my cabin."

Hermione cover her mouth and turned the color of beets. "my apologies," she murmured and he belted out loud laughter.

"I did not ask you to shag me, Hermione, I told you where my notes were," he declared and scratched his facial hair.

She was still red and sighed, "well, I suppose for purposes of being thorough," she said with a nod and he smirked.

"Well, no one accused you of not being thorough," he responded with a face and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I am not sure if you are joking with me," she admitted and he tugged a lock of her hair lightly.

"Bok jente, you are a silly book girl," he told her and she looked at the clock.

"Charlie, do you mind if I stay tonight? I would like to continue to go over what you have." She asked gently and he frowned.

This was the first time that anyone had been interested in his research outside of his group enough to stay around his dragons. "Oh, well, sure. I believe we have a spare cabin." He grumbled and she grinned brightly.

"Oh, excellent, thank you," she replied and he nodded.

"I am going to start feedings, stay inside, please? They get a bit... frenzied." He murmured and she blushed brightly.

"Oh," she responded with a nod. "Alright," she clarified and he grinned.

"You are looking skittish. Don't worry, they won't pester you if you are inside." He declared and she bit her lip and nodded.

The young witch was curious and watched from the window as he stripped his shirt while walking away from the small cabin. He stretched his arms out and several wee dragons jumped out at him like they were greeting a family member. Hermione blushed and gasped as she watched the Weasley smile and talk gently to the small beasts. He was walking, his jeans loose around his hips and creatures chattering at him as he went out toward a few other people standing there with more of the little dragons.

Hermione was fascinated with the Dragon Keepers and their actions with the small scaly beings. A cart appeared with a flick of a wand and the small dragons flew up in a flurry around it and dove into it, ripping and shredding whatever they were being fed. Charlie glanced back at the cabin and she slunk from the window and back to the chair.

"He, well, he is insane," Hermione murmured to herself and nodded.

She sat back down at the desk and continued to read the notes. They were riveting accounts of the different species and their demeanor. The witch spent a large amount of time flipping through the accounts and facts with a bit of awe. This man has been through so much with these scaly creatures. Thorough; she couldn't have taken notes any better. "So, he isn't just brutish," she grumbled and there was a throat being cleared.

"Not completely, I assure you," Charlie declared and she turned to him with wide eyes. He was smiling and his arms were folded, "Hermione Granger, you are not convinced that what I do is... an intelligent venture?" He asked and she pursed her lips, embarrassment clearly across her face.

"I didn't mean it like that, Charlie." Her voice was timid and he tilted his head.

"Come with me?" He asked her and she gulped.

"Alright," she murmured and stood up.

He took her hand and she glared at him but he rolled his eyes and they left the cabin. He tilted his head around the corner and they started walking up a hill. The man's presence changed almost immediately as they were approaching the top of the crest. He ducked his shoulders and curled his free arm to his body.

There was a large white rock sitting by a tree as the sun was setting. "Durstia," Charlie whispered and the boulder moved and Hermione jumped out of her skin.

It was a dragon and Hermione spent a great amount of her life avoiding death; she wasn't about to let a Weasley kill her now. Trying to pull away Charlie yanked her a bit and shook his head at her before putting his hand out. "Durstia," he repeated and the dragon stretched its neck and tilted it toward them.

Hermione was shaking from fear and the dragon was only a foot away from her as Charlie reached out and patted the dragon gently. The dragon tilted its head to look at her in the eyes and she bit her lip. The last encounter with dragons scared her to bits and now he was forcing her to stand in front of one.

"This is-"

"An Antipodean Opaleye," Hermione murmured and Charlie seemed taken back.

"That is correct, bok jente," he told her and the dragon turned its head again.

Its tongue slithered out and tasted the flesh on her cheek before pulling away from them and posturing, stretching its wings above its head. "Oh, he likes you. He is showing off." Charlie declared as the wings of the dragon flickered and he curled his head toward his body.

The dragon let out a small growling sound and ducked back down to her, "now he wants you to return his greeting, like this." The dragon keeper murmured.

He stretched his arms slowly above his head, ducking his head down. Once he had struck the pose, he flexed his fingers out and fluttered them before roaring. Hermione thought it was certifiable, but she replicated what Charlie had done and the dragon bobbed its head in a lazy way. "He might follow you about, he has taken a fancy to you." Charlie teased with a chuckle and Hermione blushed.

She reached out, her hand shaking, the dragon closed the distance and she ran her fingers along his jawline. "Wow, you are very dapper," she told the dragon in shock of his tameness.

The dragon closed his third eyelid and tilted into her hand a bit more before pulling away. He postured again and Hermione gasped as he took off roaring. She turned to Charlie and pointed at the dragon, "did you- what- oh!" Hermione cried and the wizard chuckled and nodded.

"Now, we cannot do that with every one of them, Durstia is very tame. He is a kind scaly friend. I just thought I would show you what it was to be around them; give you a small taste." He commented and she blushed and nodded.

"Okay, Charlie, lesson learned. I will not judge you for wanting to do this crazy occupation," she murmured and he grinned wolfishly at her.

"Apology accepted, Hermione," he declared and took her hand again. "Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of us."

She smiled and huffed as he led her back down to the center. "What are we doing, Charlie?" She asked catching her breath and he laughed.

"It is dinner time, want to join us?" He inquired and she blushed lightly.

"Oh, well, sure?" She replied, uncertain and he tugged her further into the territory on the path.

He slowed and pointed up, "look, they are playing in the wind," he declared and Hermione saw the giant number of dragons flying and swooping.

"This is safe?" She asked timidly and he shrugged.

"Safe as can be expected," he replied and she chewed on her lip. "Live a bit, book witch," he teased and rubbed her back.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I have had my fair share of adventures, Charlie," she growled and he nodded.

"I like that you enjoy books. There are tons to learn from them, but you don't get to experience it yourself." He declared and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"Was that partly a compliment?" She asked with a tiny smirk and he chuckled.

"A bit, but remember, I am brutish," he told her and her cheeks tinted.

Hermione shoved him lightly, "maybe a bit, now where are we eating dinner?" She grumbled, hiding a smile and he pointed.

"Mess hall, of course," he nudged her along and they went to a huge group of cabins.

0o0o

The bookish woman felt so out of place in the loud mess hall. There were four men in a corner jabbering loudly in a foreign language. Three absolutely gorgeous women who were sitting together and drinking while passing notes. A large man serving the food who had a substantially large beard and a tiny woman who must have been about eighty who was cutting up rolls.

When Charlie was seen, the women stood up and fawned over the man which actually surprised Hermione. Two of the women were holding hands and the other was batting her eyelashes at the redhead. Hermione squeezed by and went to grab some food. The heavyset man was the first to really see her.

"Oh, hello! You have a foreign look to you," he told her and she smiled.

"I am from the Ministry, I am just here to collect some notes for better identification and notability on the species of dragons. No reason to give the wrong classification to certain breeds, right?" She asked and he nodded with a wide smile.

She warmed up to him almost immediately, "I am Hedrick, I mostly cook and clean for the scrappers. Over there is Hilda, she is our mother hen if there ever was one."

"It is lovely to meet you, Hedrick, I am Hermione Granger," she said and Hedrick gasped and chuckled.

"The little witch that helped Char's brother and Harry Potter stay alive?" He asked and Hermione tilted her head and nodded. "Very lovely to meet you, Miss Granger. Char told us you rode on an Ironbelly out of Gringotts, flashy stuff." He finished and handed her a plate.

"I was just trying to stay alive myself, so, nothing too flashy," she giggled and the man laughed.

"Torg, Derrek, Pallas, Burgis, this is the witch that rode that dragon," Hedrick shouted over at the four men.

She was swiftly swarmed by the four men and they were speaking almost all at once.

"Char told us about that!"

"How was it?"

"Did he scare you?"

"How long was the flight?"

Hermione's cheeks were a permanent red and she felt an arm snake around her. "Rolig, boys. She isn't used to our wild ways. She is an office witch now." Charlie declared next to her and she glared.

"I will have you know Charles Weasley, I am still very Gryffindor, thank you." She spat and he grinned brightly. "Excuse me, I am going to grab a roll and sit down." She said with poise and excused herself from the men to grab the utensils and bun before turning to go sit down.

Charlie had already grabbed his plate and was sitting at a table with the women. She felt awkward about just assuming he would sit with her so she moved to find an empty table. He caught her eye and waved her over with a smile. "Come here, meet some of the prettiest ladies in Romania." He told her and she inwardly groaned and walked over. "Destiny, Jess, and Tatiana, I would love you to meet Hermione Granger." He finished and the ladies waved at her as she sat down.

"Char has told us about you before. He seems most impressed with you." The woman with dark hair murmured.

Hermione glared over at Charlie who was blushing, "Jess, time and place," he grumbled and the woman giggled.

"Charlie is quite impressive. I do not know very many Dragon Keepers, like yourselves, but his note-taking is immaculate. In all honesty, he should be writing a book." Hermione declared and the women laughed and squeezed each other.

"I am not Newt Scamander, but I do try to be halfway decent," Charlie muttered, he was rosy from the attention.

"Destiny and I have been begging him to do it for some time, maybe as a wedding gift?" The woman with bright blond hair teased and the woman in the middle kissed her cheek.

Jess raised a finger and swallowed her food, "Miss Granger, you should help him!"

Hermione blushed shook her head, "oh, no, I couldn't. I do not know much about dragons other than what I have read."

Charlie was tossing his head about and grumbled, "she doesn't want to do that. That is a waste of her time."

"It wouldn't be a waste of my time, Charlie. I just don't know how much use I would be to you. As you have said, I am only an office witch." She said with a frown.

Destiny shook her head, "no, you should take time off of your office work and help the poor wizard out. We are the only intelligent conversation he makes and that is not much." The other girls giggled and nodded.

The four men who were crowding her earlier came over, "harna divchyna, Harminny," the pale man with dark hair said and Hermione tilted her head.

Charlie leaned over to her ear, "he called you 'beautiful girl'," he whispered and she blushed.

"Thank you, I am flattered," she told him and he nudged the other men.

One of them blew her a kiss and winked, "Alright fellas, clear out, she doesn't need your pining." Charlie growled and the men cleared their throats and gave him a nod.

"Good night, Harminny," the man in the middle declared and she waved at them as they left to the other side of the room.

"They mean well, Char, don't be so hard on them," Tatiana told him and the redhead waved her off.

Hermione glanced over at him and smiled, "they are a funny bunch."

Charlie smiled and nodded, "we all are around here."

Before too long the food was finished and glasses were drained. Hermione was no longer a part of the conversation taking place around her and stood up with a yawn. Charlie followed suit and bid the girls good night. "Good night," Hermione murmured to them and he escorted her out.

"Are you walking me to my cabin?" She asked and he shrugged.

"We will grab some of my notes from mine first if you like," he declared and she beamed at him.

"I would never say no to a good read," she retorted and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Bok jente, you are a funny creature," he said with mirth and she shrugged her shoulders.

He stopped at the door of a rather large cabin and cleared his throat, "well, my place is a bit thrashed, just give me a moment to grab you the notes, are you alright out here?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"Will- uh-" he stopped her with a wave and smile.

"Come in, but be warned. I do not have company often." He replied and opened the door.

Flicking his wand at the fireplace, the light filled the room and she stifled a giggle. He had stacks of books and pages all over. There were shirts hanging on the stairs and a pair of leather pants he must have been mending on the couch. He made a face at her and shook his finger, "I gave you fair warning, it isn't nice to laugh."

He ran up the stairs and Hermione was tempted to follow but stood there awkwardly instead. She could hear him rifling through things and muttering to himself. She had to admit, he was an entertaining man when stripped of his dragons. Charlie soon returned and had a bundle in his arms of parchment and small bound books. "I will show you where you will be staying. You can stay for as long as your venture requires. I know that my notes are a bit disorganized."

Hermione gazed at him and for a moment he tilted his head and returned her expression, "could you grab the door?" He asked and she blushed and nodded.

She followed behind him and was silent as he led her to one of the smaller cabins nearby. The young witch still was not quite certain about the Dragon Keeper but would keep those things to her private musing. He stopped in front of one and gave her a smirk, "here is your place for now. It isn't much and there isn't a kitchenette, so you may want to think twice about missing meals."

Hermione opened the door and he followed her in, placing the pages down on the table. "You might get cold, so I would say run a nice fire. There are spare blankets in the hutch and if you get lonely just come knock on my door." He declared and her face tinted the color of cherries.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked and when Charlie turned around he gasped and shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean- your lovely, but- Hermione..." He stopped and laughed. "I meant in need of a conversation aside from my hectic notes!" He exclaimed and was rolling harder with laughter.

Hermione was still very warm from the accidental innuendo, "well, I will try to keep the visits to friendly, but not too friendly," she smirked and he grinned brightly.

"You actually do understand humor? I thought that was lost under your steely exterior," he snickered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I had to survive your brothers for years, I am quite sure I can handle the flat jokes of a Dragon Keeper," the woman retorted and his smile grew lopsided.

"We shall see, but for now, I need a shower and some sleep. Good night, Hermione. Sleep well," he told her and waved before departing.

She shook her head and smiled to herself before pulling her bag from her shoulders. She decided to unpack before climbing into bed with some of the notes. Hermione wasn't certain when she fell asleep, but it was not long after riffling through pages about scaly creatures just outside.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione gasped at the giant roar that she heard outside her cabin. She had fallen asleep reading Charlie's notes and even dreamt about dragons. She shot to her window and saw the Weasley waving his hands at a humongous green dragon.

"Rolig!" He shouted and the dragon breathed fire into the air, "Rolig! You, ornery bugger!" Charlie shot flames from his wand in the air and the dragon shook its head. "That's it, go on get, she won't be flirtin' with you." He snapped and the dragon turned and slithered off behind the rocks.

He glanced back at her cabin and Hermione scooted from the window. "Never a dull moment."

The young witch had decided to get dressed and was pulling out a set of clothing to wear as she heard her door. Turning she saw Charlie glaring at her and she blushed as he strode over and point a finger at her. "Listen to me, Hermione, I don't want to hear about me abusing my dragons from you." he growled and the witch seemed taken back.

"But- Charlie-" he stopped her and shook his head.

"There is more to this place than petting scales and avoiding burns." He continued and she nodded, her cheeks completely red.

"Char-"

"I worked really hard for years to form bonds with these dragons." He spat and nodded and held up a finger timidly.

"Charlie, I would never judge you about that." She declared and he relaxed some, "I respect your hard work immensely, that's why I am here."

He looked taken back and exhaled, "you just looked upset." He commented and she shook her head.

"No, I was not. I was scared because he woke me with a start." She admitted and he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry," he murmured and she nodded.

"Do you mind me getting in more than my knickers before we continue this conversation?" She asked and tried to cover herself a bit.

He glanced down at her and smiled, "oh, that might help." He teased and tugged on a lock of her hair. "See you outside, bok jente," he winked and left her cabin.

She was breathing heavy at the heated exchange. He was feral and fiery; much like his dragons. Hermione was not used to someone so... well, he was intense and unpredictable. Shaking off the whole scene, she got dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans, slipping on her boots. This would be the first time she walks outside without an escort.

The witch snagged a bit of courage and opened her door to see a small dragon sitting out there with a mouse in its mouth. "Oh, aren't you a pretty color," Hermione murmured and the brown dragon tilted its head.

It swallowed the mouse and wagged its tail back and forth. Hermione had no clue the Weasley was watching her interact with the small dragon, but he was interested. She did not want to get bit, but she was curious about the creature.

"Are you going to bite me if I pet you?" She asked the creature who cocked its head at her. "so, I will take that as a solid yes, give me a moment." The witch murmured and transfigured a pair of gloves.

When she held out the gloved hand it snapped at her and she chided the creature, "that is naughty," she grumbled and it spat fire in the air before flying off. "a bit anticlimactic," she sighed and slipped off the gloves.

"It takes them a while to get used to people they don't know. I am surprised she did not light your clothes on fire." Charlie's voice entered the area and she glanced around.

He was wearing gloves himself and his t-shirt framed his torso very tightly. Hermione gaped slightly at the man and shook herself. "Well, I did try. That is all that counts."

"You did well... for a bookish woman," he told her and turned with a bit of swagger.

That bristled her on several different levels, "Charles! That is so rude!" She shouted and he hid a smirk from her as she caught up to him.

He flashed her a toothy grin and she rolled her eyes and shoved him, "absolutely deplorable behavior," she grumbled bit a small curve was hinted on her lips. "Where are we headed?" She asked and he waved her off.

"You, bok jente, are going to eat breakfast. I need to go check on the adolescents today." He declared and she frowned.

"Can I not come to observe?" She questioned and he scratched his chin.

"Do you have a wild fear of being bitten?" He responded and she scrunched her face.

"I am sure I can stay out of the way," her response was great, but he was still smiling.

"How about flying on a broom, still have issues there?" He teased and she huffed.

"Is there a particular reason why you are so... feisty today, Charlie?" She questioned and he chuckled.

The wizard nodded and tilted his head as they reached the mess hall, "you, book witch. You are entertaining when you are ruffled."

She crossed her arms and he chuckled and rubbed her shoulder, "I will make it up to you later. You stick with her for the day while the larger dragons are out at the lake and I will show you something special this evening." He finished and she turned scarlet. "Why- Hermione..." He grumbled and now he was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm?" She acted like she had no clue what he was talking about.

Charlie smirked and shook his head, "I cannot tell if you are prudish or I sound like a randy prat." He declared and she giggled.

"We both know you are not a randy prat." She declared and he raised an eyebrow.

"As far as you are concerned or as far as you know?" He questioned and she huffed.

She waved a hand in the air, "you have never brought home a partner to your parents in your life."

He grinned brightly and winked, "not yet," he teased and cleared his throat, "I will see you for dinner, alright? Please don't go too far. The dragons are a bit curious about you." He murmured and she sighed heavily.

"Alright, I will stay put."

He kissed her forehead and padded off with a quick wave. She watched the Weasley disappear around a cabin and frowned. Now what? She settled for getting breakfast and possibly organizing some of the notes Charlie had given her.

0o0o

Hermione had had a decent size breakfast and made her way back to her cabin. It was a bit lonely after been followed so closely, but she got to work. Deciding her best course of action would be organizing each species and subspecies then decide what information could be taken from how they are connected by classification after.

She was finally satisfied with it after three hours of working; she had more of his notes than she thought. She had just run out of tea and was debating on making another pot when there was a knock at her door.

The witch opened it to find the brown-haired witch with the darker complexation. "Hello, Hermione. Char asked me to offer a walkabout if you need some air or even someone to talk to. It can get quiet during the day without company."

"Tatiana, correct?" Hermione asked and the woman nodded with a smile. "Sounds splendid. I can pick your brain then."

The woman giggled and rolled her eyes, "Charlie? He is great and everything but not the relationship type."

Hermione blushed and shook her head as the door closed behind her. "No, I meant about dragons... but good to know about Charles. Not that I was interested in what he does with his private life."

"Oh, I was sure you were fond of him." Tatiana shrugged as they started to walk further into the territory.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "he is a handsome man, but he is very much not interested in much other than dragons."

"You dated his brother?" She inquired and Hermione blushed.

"Yes, Ronald and I dated for quite a few years. We just weren't good for each other and decided to split. He is pretty happy now with his fiancé; they are having a baby in six months." Hermione explained and Tatiana nodded.

"We all dedicate our lives to our dragons, it is almost odd to think of starting families and being away from them. You would have to love someone a whole lot to be away from these wonderful beasts for too long." She told Hermione who smiled.

"That is completely understandable why most of you are... well, unattached. It must get lonely." The younger witch commented and Tatiana nodded.

"It does. Sometimes we find comfort in small favors from each other. Char is a very decent lover, but I am not particularly attached to him any more than the other men." She declared and Hermione glared.

"Is there something you are not telling me in regards to Charlie?" Hermione asked and Tatiana grinned.

They stopped at a tree with a knocked over one in front of it and Tatiana sat, "well, he is fickle, strange, abrupt, sometimes mean, but Char is all heart. I only wish he knew that."

Hermione figured the girl was in love with him. "why don't you just tell him. You both are Dragon Keepers, love is love correct?"

Tatiana burst into laughter and shook her head, "love? No, Hermione, not love. I would not be able to stand him. Pallas I could stand more than Char and that says something, Pallas is bloody annoying."

Hermione giggled and patted the other woman's shoulder, "my apologies, I thought that was why you kept bringing him up. Like I was the family who needed to approve. Truth is I have seen Charlie maybe five times since I met his family back when I started at Hogwarts. We had a run in under the mistletoe three years ago, but that is about a number of exchanges we have ever made."

Tatiana smiled and shrugged, "he is a decent kisser and a great shag, just not dating material for me. I am too dominant for his flinty behavior."

Hermione blushed and could not help but to envision the nice looking Weasley naked. She shook it off and Tatiana grinned. "So, dragons?" Hermione cleared her throat and the woman giggled and nodded.

"Shall I go over some of the basics?" She asked the bushy-haired witch who nodded.

"Yes, that would be a great start."

Tatiana spent a great amount of time teaching Hermione all the basics outside of books on what she knew. It was a vast amount of information, some of which made Hermione's head spin. They spoke about it at great length and it wasn't until Hermione's stomach growled, that they ended up making their way back.


	4. Chapter 3

Jess and Tatiana had braided feathers into Hermione's hair after lunch and talked to her about wild stories. Hermione was laughing as they sat out on some of the grass and the baby dragons flitted around them in curiosity.

"We had an issue a while back. The wizards were fighting over who was going to be 'alpha' man. It was really entertaining. The ladies never really have that issue. Jess and Destiny are together and I don't mind taking a backseat." Tatiana declared and Hermione giggled and covered her face.

"Was it funny?" Hermione murmured and Jess nodded.

"Char and Torg worked two days straight trying to prove who was better at working with the dragons. In all honesty, there is no one like Char. Torg had more opportunity of being secondary than anyone, but Charlie is more dragon than man." Jess explained and Hermione smiled.

Tatiana raised an eyebrow, "you know, you are a lot less timid than I was expecting. Char told us stories that his brothers told him about you and your friends, but I always suspected you to be a bit... uptight."

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "I can be, but courage is just as important as knowledge."

"You are not a princess, you are a warrior," Jess declared with a squeeze on Hermione's shoulder and ran a hand over her scar. "This is a badge of that, Hermione."

The younger witch nodded and smiled at the Dragon Keepers, "we all have had our battles."

A few of the small dragons jumped over and one of them landed on Hermione's lap. "Alright, don't move or jerk. Let them sniff you out. They see we are companions, you just need to let them make the decision." Tatiana murmured and Hermione took a deep breath.

The small spiny dragon stood up and sniffed her face. It tilted its head and stuck its tongue out, tasting the air. Hermione cocked her head gently and the dragon leaned and licked her nose before hopping off. The young witch smiled and glanced at the Dragon keepers who nodded at her.

"That's good, he will tell the others," Jess spoke with a smile.

"How is it that all the little ones come down here? Don't the brooding mothers miss their hatchlings?" She asked them who raised their eyebrows.

"Dragons are fickle. If their brood is safe, they tend to follow in the social mannerisms of their clan. We are as close to clan mates as possible for humans. We let the little ones come down here and pick off the rodents, small game and such, the bigger dragons enjoy the lakes and mountains. They separate to their different species as they mature, but you will see all the babies down in the valley." Tatiana explained and Hermione smiled.

"I like that, it's a beautiful thing. Most of these dragons are considered aggressive, but you all work hard to understand them." Hermione murmured and someone cleared their throat.

Hermione's view snapped toward the intrusion to see Charlie standing there, his shirt was a bit bloodied and scratched. Hermione jumped up and gasped as she ran to him with her wand out. "Oh, Charlie! Are you alright?" She exclaimed and started peeling his shirt off.

Dashing her wand around his scratches and bruises he frowned at her as she moved her hands about him to check under the grime and healed him. "It was just a bit of rowdiness, Mione." He said softly and she huffed.

"Charlie, you are a silly man," she grumbled and walked around to his back.

When she was satisfied with her work she stepped to the front of him and he was smiling, "did I scare you?" He asked and she huffed and folded her arms.

"Does that surprise you?" She retorted and he shook his head.

"Bok jente, I have been doing this for seventeen-years," he murmured and she ran a hand over his face.

"I know, but just be careful and stop trying to make my heart stop," she growled with a small smile and he gave her a boyish grin.

"He, honestly, just wanted to see what you would do. Usually he cleans up after a bad scrap," Tatiana retorted and Hermione glowered at Charlie.

She twitched her lips and he gave her a toothy smile, "you were quite upset," he muttered and Hermione rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"I think I am going to go read," she hissed and stomped off making him watch as she left with annoyance in her walk.

The female Dragon Keepers glanced at each other and giggled, "Char, you are leering," Jess teased and the redhead glared at them.

"I was not, she is my brother's ex. Not going to open that up, witches," he spat and they laughed harder.

Jess sighed and nodded, "she is very cute, if I wasn't in a relationship..." The woman trailed off and Tatiana gasped and shoved the woman with a giggle.

"Where are the Ukrainians, I am sure they would love to see her?" Tatiana jested and Jess covered her face.

"I hope that witch can hold them off!" Jess declared with a bright grin and Charlie glared at them.

"You both are pests today. I do enjoy what you did with her hair, so that is a bit forgivable." He grumbled and the witches giggled.

"What is this story about a mistletoe?" Tatiana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie blushed lightly and pursed his lips, "we were stuck under one of my brother's wretched mistletoes. There isn't a tale there," he murmured and Jess whispered in Tatiana's ear which made them giggle again. "What?" He snapped and the smirked.

"It must have been a pretty good kiss, Char," Jess snickered and he waved her off.

"I am going to go finish my rounds." He growled and tossed his messy hair up in a bun. "I suggest you prepare for the evening feedings." He snapped and walked away.

0o0o

Hermione was sitting in the mess hall and the Ukranian gentlemen were sitting around her and talking. They were interested in her adventures in school and she was telling them all about the crazy stories she had of Hogwarts.

"This, werewolf, was he scary?" The soft brown-haired man name Derrek asked.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "not as a man. He was a kind and gentle man. His transformation was the scariest, however, and we had to run from him. The time turner helped with me drawing him away from us that were running from him. He was a giant wolf, huge teeth and bright gold eyes!" She explained and the men glanced at each other with shock.

Charlie was sitting back and listening in the corner as he went over some paperwork and never heard the recounts from her end. He had only heard Ron and Harry's stories, but never from her.

"Do you think that you would do it again if you had to?" The man she knew as Pallas asked and Hermione nodded.

"I would do everything over again if I had to," she replied and sipped her drink.

Torg nudged Burgis, "she was the girl that dated Viktor Krum," he told the man and they all chuckled.

Hermione blushed and rubbed her cheek, "well, yes, I did. He was an interesting man. Still is, we write to each other."

"Does he... does he you know," Pallas asked and put a fist in his open hand with a grunt.

Hermione blushed scarlet and cleared her throat, "well, I do not," she mimicked his hand movement, "and tell."

The wizard burst into laughter and Derrek winked at her, "we can help you with that, Harminny," he flirted and she giggled and shook her head.

"I am not interested in an orgy, fellas," she said smartly and their jaws dropped.

Pallas ran a hand through his hair, "Merlin, Harminny, you are a minx," he told her.

"Her- my– oh- nee," she mouthed gently and they nodded.

"Hermione?" Torg asked and she nodded with a smile.

She went to pour herself another drink and the wizard grinned, "there is plenty more, have your fill." Burgis said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

Charlie shuffled his papers together and went to sit next to her, "it will take more than a little ale, fellas. She is a bit refine," He teased and tugged a braid.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at him, "Charles, you are mental."

"Feeling adventurous?" He asked her and the Ukrainians chuckled.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "what did you have in mind?"

He stole her drink and drained it before standing, "come on," he murmured and smirked at her.

Hermione stood up and the other wizards were scoffing and murmuring as they left the mess hall. Charlie grinned at her and nodded toward the distance. "Don't worry, all the beasties are sleeping, well, aside from me," he teased and took off in a stride.

She moved to catch up and tried to keep pace with him as they started to walk up an incline. It was a rocky trail and Hermione gazed back at the cabins a few times before she was comfortable just letting him lead. Charlie got to the top and helped her, grasping her hands as they finished their scaling. The Dragon Keeper walked a bit of distance on the new elevated ground before they got to a cliff hanging over a lake about fifty feet.

Hermione gasped and beamed as she saw the moon shining on the large lake in front of them. "Wow, this is absolutely breathtaking," she murmured and saw the waterfall nearby.

Charlie stood at the edge and lifted his arms up, "it is nights like this that I wish I had wings," he sighed and she approached him with a smile.

"That would be fun," she sighed and he grinned at her and yanked his shirt off.

Hermione glared at him as he unlatched his belt, "Charlie..." She trailed off and he chuckled.

"Feel like living a bit, bok jente?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

His pants fell and she blushed brightly as he smirked at her in nothing but his maroon boxers. He was a very handsome man and knew it. He winked at her and she crossed her arms. "are you trying to get me naked, Charlie?" She asked and he nodded but turned from her.

"See you down there, Hermione," he told her and jumped off the cliff making her gasp.

He howled on his way down and landed in the water. When he resurfaced he laughed loudly and hollered in excitement again. "Come on! The water is just fine!" He shouted up at her and she gulped.

"If you get me killed, Charlie, I will come back to haunt you!" She yelled at him and he laughed and moved out of the way.

Hermione stripped herself of her shirt and pulled her jeans down, slipping her boots and socks off. She felt extremely exposed and gulped as she placed her wand under her pants; she didn't want to chance breaking it. The witch stepped to the edge and Charlene whistled. "Come on, book witch, show me your courage!" He taunted and she exhaled heavily.

Walking away from the cliff edge, she shook herself and ran up, leaping off with a scream of elation and surprise. Falling through the air was shocking and made her heart thump loudly before she broke the water. When she surfaced she shouted and gasped. "Fuck!" she hollered and giggled.

Charlie was chuckling and swam up to her, "closest thing to flying without assistance a human can feel," he told her and she smiled brightly at him.

"Why does this feel like an exotic vacation more than a research stay?" She asked with a laugh and he splashed her.

"Tomorrow I have some time, you can pick me apart all you like," he told her and she rolled her eyes and swam closer to the shore.

He came up behind her, "Hermione, did you want to try that again?" He asked, his voice rumbly and she glanced back at him as she climbed from the water.

"Why did you want to?" She responded and he smirked at her as he emerged.

He stood in front of her and raised an eyebrow, "well, you are already wet," he teased and she blushed and became self-conscious. "How is it that you always make me seem like a pervert," he mused and she glowered at him.

"You are a bit of a pervert, Charles," she snapped and walked off throwing a smile back at him.

"I am not," he replied as he caught up to her.

Hermione waved him off and shook her head, "it isn't my business, I am just teasing you."

"Shagging Tatiana for physical relief and companionship is not being a pervert, Hermione." He defended himself and she cleared her throat.

"Like I said it isn't my business what you do with... well, anyone," she was rather uncomfortable with this conversation.

The rocks were digging into her feet as she climbed the trail, but they were not too horrible. "Hermione, it is hard to not have physical contact being so alone out here." Charlie was trying to convey and she was thankful to be in front of him so he could not see her blush.

"I can understand that, but I am not sure why you are trying to make me see the reasoning to your actions." She declared and he huffed.

"You are the intelligent one so you have your own thoughts and opinion about it." He grumbled and she laughed.

"Charlie, if you shagged everyone in this country it isn't my business. That would be unreasonable and completely insane for my opinion to affect your decisions." she voiced and stumbled a bit.

The Dragon Keeper rushed up behind her and helped her find her footing. She was in his arms and felt his masculine body so close to her bare skin. She would not admit, could not fathom confessing, it felt very arousing and cleared her throat before she pulled from him. "Thank you," she murmured and finished climbing.

When they got back to their clothes, she used her wand and dried herself promptly. Charlie watched the young witch as she was in thought and drying herself. He ignored the urge to touch her again and dried himself with his own wand. She slid on her jeans and he bit back a smile as she jiggled to squeeze in them. Her hips were wide and made the fabric squeeze her and make her chest seem pert and welcoming.

"I always feel like you are critiquing me, Charles," she murmured and her blush was a clear giveaway.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "you aren't bad to look at," he said casually and she turned scarlet, which was almost purple in the moonlight.

When his shirt was back on and she had righted her clothing and made sure the feathers weren't ruined, she sighed and smiled. "Thank you for the fun," she said and he chuckled.

"not the first time I have heard that from you," he teased and she glared at him.

She started down the hill before she responded, "I was pissed and you got me stuck under that mistletoe, Dragon Keeper," her voice was crisp and made him grin as he followed.

"Very true and Ron was so angry with me... but he was more concerned with me whooping him." Charlie chuckled and Hermione tossed her wild mane of hair in a head shake.

"Do you know how angry he stayed. He kept asking me if I shagged you," Hermione giggled and Charlie laughed loudly and sighed.

"Not you, bok jente, you are a loyal witch," he told her and Hermione smiled back at him.

"Thank you," she replied and her eyes were full of mirth.

They were on flat land before she turned to him, "so, tomorrow?" She asked unsurely and he gave her a nod.

"You can have me all day long if it pleases you," he told her and she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh? Are you going to keep that shirt on?" She teased and his jaw went slack.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed and she giggled with a blush.

"I am sorry, I had to," she sighed and he chuckled. "Good night, Dragon Keeper," she murmured and he cleared his throat.

"Good night, bok jente," he responded and she gave him another smirk before walking off.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione was lounging in bed and thinking about home. She wasn't quite homesick; there wasn't much in her own personal life she missed. She missed her work. She missed Harry and Ginny, but she was actually... happy? Yes, happy was a satisfying word for it. The witch had to admit she was enjoying her adventure.

There was an owl rapping at her window so she got up and opened it to see an owl she recognized. She inwardly groaned and took the letter before the owl flew off swiftly. Hermione shook her head and threw the letter on the table before making a pot of tea. "Do I even want to know?" She asked herself as she sat down.

She had dressed a cup of tea before opening it.

 ** _Hermione Jean Granger,_**

 ** _What are you doing in Romania? Ronald had told me you were sweet on Charles, but you could have spoken to me. I am as close to a mother to you as you have! He has not even written to tell me if you were doing alright? Are you two working together or is it more? Dinner is on Saturday and you are expected to be here. Make sure Charles takes the time off for it if he can. Hermione, write back, young lady._**

 ** _Molly_**

The young witch sipped her tea and shook her head. There was a knock at her door, "come in," Hermione murmured and Charlie came in, a parchment in his hand.

"Oh, good, you got one too," he rumbled and Hermione laughed.

"Mom or dad?" Hermione asked and Charlie shook his head.

"Dad, warning me to be careful with you..." He trailed off and blushed, shaking his head. He retrieved himself a cup and poured himself tea, "why is it assumed that you came out here to shag me?" He questioned and Hermione giggled and sighed.

"Why else would I be out here in their opinion? It isn't like kissing you was a big secret. Just Harry and Ginny knew I was coming out here for work." She murmured and sipped her cup.

He smirked and hid it evolving with his cup, "a fantastical notion that my family always assumes the worse. The funny part is mum always tells me I need to find a nice witch."

"Or a wizard," the witch added and he rolled with laughter.

"Oh, that conversation was so awkward. Dad looked like he was going to keel over when I mentioned that might be a possibility." He exhaled and placed the note on the table. "My favorite line, 'son, you should come to dinner on Saturday. Make sure Hermione knows she is required to as well.' I do love their intrusive nature."

Hermione bobbed her foot and shook her head, "as long as I marry someone in this crazy family, hm?" The woman mumbled and Charlie blushed.

"Hold on there, bok jente, I haven't even shagged you yet," he jested and her cheeks tinted.

"I never said I wanted to shag you, Charles," her response was pointed and he smirked.

"You don't have to. Not saying it makes it more evident," he told her with a wink and she groaned.

"You aren't my type," she snapped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Type? Is my brother more your type? The Bulgarian seeker is your type? The Frenchman with a tongue for literature and other things... yes, I heard about that one too." He was enjoying his jeering and she glared at him.

"Well, they all have something in common, they all were sweet to me. You are wicked," she spat and he chuckled.

"Bok jente, you wouldn't be able to handle me," he told her with a nod and she was bright and flustered.

"You are wrong, Charlie, there is something you haven't factored in," she declared, pointing a finger at him.

He leaned over the table and smirked, "what would that be?"

She plastered on a smile that was impish, "I am a much better shag than you. I would hate to show you up." Her delivery was flawless and she sipped her tea with satisfaction.

He scowled and sat up straight, "why are we even talking about this. It is bad for our business relationship." He grumbled and she giggled.

"Truly. Your family is implanting ideas," she said with a sigh and shook her head, a curve to her lips.

"I have to admit, I was worried that is why you came out here." He confessed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione poured herself another cup and huffed, "not everyone lets their instincts control them such as your brother." She snipped and Charlie frowned.

"I thought you were over that?" He inquired and she nodded.

"I am," she voiced simply and he raised an eyebrow.

"What would have happened if I did let you shag me in the broom closet like you suggested that night?" He asked and she choked on her tea.

"I did not suggest that!"

He chuckled and nodded, "oh, yes you did, bok jente, very directly."

The witch was blushing brightly and waved him off, "lapse of judgment." She rubbed her face and shook her head. "Ron and I separated a few weeks before that but didn't want to ruin anyone's Christmas so we did not tell anyone. You made him extremely jealous and tasted good and well... I am sure I was looking to let my hair down a bit."

His eyes soften and he frowned, "well, I feel like a wanker for saying no now."

She laughed and shook her head, "I am glad you didn't agree. I would have been very angry with you. I don't remember most of that night." They sat in silence a moment and Hermione huffed, "Charlie, we don't need to have a conversation further than this right?"

He frowned and tilted his head, "hm?"

"These letters are just rubbish. I didn't come out here to shag you or start a wild affair with you. I know you love your dragons and my needs are far more complex. I want a family and marriage eventually. We want different things." She declared and he pursed his lips.

"Well, yes, of course. Why would we need to talk about this? I don't see you like that," he said flatly and she cleared her throat and nodded.

"Me either. We can work together despite it." She responded and he gave her a nod. "Good, that is very settling then. I am going to get ready and we can sort through the rest of your notes. I do believe you have the makings of a great informative book. Let me help you organize your studies and you can decide for yourself."

He gave her a nod and stood up, "alright, bok jente, I will see you shortly," he told her and took his leave.

Hermione gazed down at her almost empty cup but did not feel satisfied with their conversation. Both notes still sitting on her table as she chewed her lip. Saturday was three days away. She could always go to dinner and explain that they aren't seeking out anything, purely professional. Hermione Granger was always professional. She rubbed her face and groaned; the witch hoped she could remain professional with the attractive Weasley.

0o0o

Hermione put her hair up and dressed very conservatively; not on purpose, she reminded herself. Knocking on his door she heard him shuffling to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hermione, come on in. It is a bit neater in here this time, I promise."

Stepping in she smiled and gave him a nod as she noted the pristine living space. "Very nice, Charles, you straightened up well."

He was grinning and waggled his eyebrows, "I know, I decided to make it less unkept so you wouldn't cry."

The witch giggled and rolled her eyes, "I appreciate the sentiment."

He patted the couch, "go ahead and sit, I am going to start bringing down the boxes."

Hermione sat down and glanced around at his downstairs. The kitchenette was small but functional. He had a table with two chairs and an armchair next to the couch. There was a bookshelf nearby and Hermione grew curious. She stood up and wandered over to it to see his collection. There were multiple books on creatures. Some muggle stories about dragons, but what impressed her the most was his selection of fictional work.

He had tons of books that would be for passing the time and enjoying a good read. Silently, she giggled and shook her head as she ran fingers over the titles. He had walked down the stairs and caught her staring at his collection before she went to sit. Charlie wasn't sure if he liked that she knew he read as much as he did.

"Trying to figure out my secrets?"

She blushed and nodded, "you are a man of words too?" She teased and he grunted and put the two boxes on the table.

"You caught me," he grumbled and she giggled. "Are you hungry?" He asked and she pursed her lips.

"A bit, are you going to poison me?" She asked and he smirked.

"Not today," he snickered and she nodded.

He went to the kitchenette while Hermione started digging through his notes. It was interesting watching the bulky man cooking in the small kitchen and she smiled as he flicked his wand about. She had busied herself with pulling everything out on the coffee table to organize it with proficiency. She was humming to herself as part of her process. Most of the time she did not even notice she was doing it, but today, Charlie glanced back and watched the young woman organize his writing.

She was rifling through sheets of paper, stacking notebooks, and even taking a look at some of his drawings. Her hair was matted a bit from pulling out her feathery braids last night. Her wild hair contrasted against the slacks and blouse she wore, making her seem otherworldly. He wanted to comment on such a notion, but after their conversation earlier, he knew it was against better judgment.

Hermione, of course, was correct; no long-term satisfaction would come from entertaining a shag with the witch. They both wanted different things. He gave himself a nod and set the plates on the table, "food," he announced and she waved him off a moment as she riffled through a handful of pages.

She was focused on the pages and he frowned as he sat, "Bok jente, it isn't going anywhere, come sit and eat." He ordered and she gazed over at him.

His expression was stern and she placed the pages down, "okay," she murmured and listened.

He silently was pleased to see her heed him, an ego-stroking moment to say the least. "Thank you," he muttered and she started to eat breakfast.

"Thank you for cooking," she declared with a smile and he nodded.

"What do you plan to do when you are done with me?" He asked and inwardly regretted asking.

Her eyes grew and she swallowed her bite, "Oh, well, if you wanted I could press forth with getting your work published, showing the Minister the thorough ways to classify and identify dragon species and well... I am not sure, work, I suppose. That's what I have been doing for years..." She trailed off and moved the food around her plate.

The Dracologist was a bit put out by her muted happiness, "are you content with your life?"

She smiled and tilted her head, "why wouldn't I be? I work hard, I have decent savings. I... well, my personal life is a bit dull, but I always have a good book."

"So, you are not, then," he said flatly and she furrowed her brow.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You did not seem happy when you got her from England. Just noticing things, I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable." He wanted to stop himself. This was not going well.

Hermione stayed silent and ate her food, the air was sucked from the room. He had all but picked her apart and felt horrible for it. He chanced another glance at her and noted the small tear that crept down her cheek.

"Oh, no, Hermione, I am sorry," he murmured and she wiped it away quickly and smiled.

"I am fine," she said and nodded. "Oh, I sent a note to my superiors and told them I was going to be gone the rest of this week and possibly next week. They told me I had plenty of holiday time so that is a great thing as well." Her smile was still very forced but at least she wasn't tearing anymore.

"Bok jente," Charlie's voice was gentle but she nodded.

"Thank you for breakfast, let me get started," she responded and stood up.

When he watched her walk back over to the papers, she was stiff and pained. It was something that really hurt him. He stood up and strode over, taking her in his arms. She grabbed him and held him, her body wretched with sadness as she shook with silent sobs. He encompassed her in his grip and her fingers weakly clung to his back.

His rough fingers traveled from her back to her neck and he pulled her away from his chest. His thumb ran over her chin first, making her look up at him. "Book witch, you cannot cry like this, you are breaking my heart." He whispered and she let a few more tears go.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb and her eyes were glinting. "I am sorry, Charlie," she murmured and he smiled softly.

"You are so beautiful, something this pretty should never be upset. It is crushing," he breathed and her lip quivered.

"Don't say that Charlie, please," she muttered and he shook his head.

"You know that I don't lie. Beasts don't," he declared and she laughed and hugged him again.

"You aren't a beast, bok gutt," she murmured into his chest and he gasped.

He pulled her away and leaned his face to meet her level, "you cannot call me that, when did you learn Norwegian?" He spat with a smile and she laughed.

"I actually pay attention, Charles. Whether you want to admit it or not you are a bit of a book boy," she teased and he sneered at her.

"You can call me that if you are on your knees, only then can you call me that," he snapped and she gave him a challenging stare.

"You most certainly are not going to get me down there quicker by saying that." Her retort was strong and she pivoted to turn back to her work.

He stood up straight and cleared his throat, "I am going to clean up and ignore the fact that you gave me that look, bok jente," he growled and she stifled a smile as he walked away.

They bantered throughout the day as they went through his notes and Hermione was pushing down a feeling of... well, she couldn't even open that door.


	6. Chapter 5

_I am so pleased to see this concept coming to life. I know I have tons of balls in the air, but sometimes I just need another one... especially since I will start being a bit busier, I will have things to complete with fresh ideas._

 _Fair Warning; this is a bit heated._

 _xoxoxo_

The darkness had crept through the windows as the firelight grew and flickered. The witch was lounging on the couch with one of his notebooks and sipping a strong liquor he had. Charlie was in the armchair reading some of his more tattered notes and sipping his glass. She drained her glass and poured herself another one, making Charlie raise an eyebrow without looking at her.

"Well on your way to getting sloshed, bok jente," he warned her and she giggled and waved him off.

"I can hold my drink now, Charles," she retorted and he chuckled.

She flicked her wand at her clothes and ended up in a loose t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, "that will do for now. Bugger, propriety," she growled and settled back down on the couch.

He tilted his head and a smirk was playing on his lips, "if you are getting comfortable, should I?" He inquired and she waved him off.

"It is your house, I am a guest," she told him and he shrugged at her.

"Alright," he said simply and peeled his shirt off.

She did not look up from her book, but noted the smug posture he took as he was reading. Hermione would not let him distract her. She took a large swig from her glass and set it down as she felt the heat building. The witch turned on her stomach away from him on the couch and bobbed one of her feet as they were crossed at her ankles above her thighs.

The Dragon Keeper glared at her and was slightly frustrated with her. She was a siren and it was irritating him today. They worked well together, but she would give him moments of inspiration only to pull them away. He cleared his throat and she gazed over at him as he finished his glass. "Charlie?" She asked and he glowered at her.

"Come here," he growled and she blushed at the feral sound in his voice.

She sat up and gulped as she stood, taking a few paces toward him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "are you going to continue to flirt with me or are you going to finish what you start, bok jente?" He snapped and she blushed.

"Charlie," she pursed her lips and he shook his head. "We talked about this..."

"You are coquettish and it is driving me bloody mental." He said and she chewed on her lips. "We need to end this now, come here."

"Charlie, I wasn't trying, it wasn't what we agreed on," she murmured and he chuckled and shook his head as he erected himself from the chair.

"Well, I changed my mind. I am going to kiss you and if you still feel the same way you can tell me to stop," he told her and her eyes grew.

One of his arm embraced her lower back and she responded to his touch, he leaned down and met her lips. It was electric and she lost her breath as his other hand ran through her hair as she let him lead her into a deeper snogging. Her arms coiled around his neck and he moaned as she pulled him closer.

He pulled away from her lips and started to nuzzle her neck, "Hermione, you best tell me to stop if you don't want me to shag you until you are sated," he murmured and she gasped ran her nails over his back.

"Charlie, we shouldn't," she whimpered but lacked any conviction.

"I really don't fucking care," he snarled and she pulled herself into his arms.

He supported her as she kissed him again and sighed as he clawed at her through her clothes. She pulled away with a gasp and he smirked at her, "bedroom?" He muttered and she nodded.

Charlie placed her on the ground and took her hand, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. When he opened the door, and brought her inside he started peeling her shirt off. He groaned appreciatively as he saw she was lacking anything underneath. Hermione grew bold when she realized how badly she wanted to shag him; she unbuttoned his jeans as he nuzzled her neck.

The Dragon Keeper tugged her pants down and lifted her off the ground, placing her on his large bed. He ran his hands over her naked form and grinned wolfishly, "I can work with this... the things I could do to you."

She sat up and ran her hands over the jeans and slowly pulled them down. He wasn't interested in doing anything slowly; he pushed her down and pulled from his clothing. Hermione was about to argue with him until his facial hair tickled her inner thighs and she gasped in pleasure. Fingers and tongue were working furiously on her and her hands went to his hair. "Merlin, Charlie!" She growled and he chuckled.

"Bok jente, you are almost too delicious to shag," he grumbled and she whimpered.

"Charlie, please?" She asked and he sighed.

"Alright, but I am coming back for seconds," he warned her and climbed on the bed, over her.

He lifted one of her legs and pulled her close, yanking her hair roughly. Charlie did not waste time on pleasantries as he gave her a bruising kiss and slid inside of her making her cry in his mouth. She pulled away from his lips and gasped as she adjusted and he thrust deeper and with more aggression. Hermione arched her back and called out.

Biting at her neck he growled as his pace was set in a moderate but rough fashion. "Charlie," she whimpered in pleasure and he grinned against her skin.

He pulled away and flipped her gently to her stomach, which she tucked her knees under her and he rubbed her bum. "Oh, the naughty things I could do with you," he groaned and slid in, yanking some of her hair.

She arched toward the bed in a scream of delight and he dragged his free hand over her back and behind before grasping her hip. He was aggressive and potent, something that was exotic and very arousing for the young witch. He took her with ferocity and she was screaming in enjoyment and pleasure.

"Bok jente, are you going to give in?" He breathed through his moans and she quivered with anticipation of a powerful peak.

It soon crushed her and he pulled her into his lap and grinded into her while sucking on the back of his neck and growling against her skin. She rolled her hips as he gasped and finished, gripping her tightly against him. Charlie pressed his forehead to her shoulder and caught his breath.

"We should have done that days ago," Hermione sighed and he chuckled.

"If you crawl off of me, I will be ready here shortly for another," he told her and she giggled and climbed from his lap and flopped on the bed.

He rested next to her and ran a hand over her face, "Charlie we-" he stopped her with a kiss.

"No talking tonight, Hermione. No analyzing. Just us, alright?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

0o0o

She awoke to a sore and sated feeling as Hermione moved. The witch wasn't sure what time they finally curled up in exhaustion, but it was early in the morning. Turning over in the bed she saw it was empty and realized that Charlie had to get up and take care of the dragons this morning. Not wanting to be awkwardly at his house if he stopped by, she climbed from the bed and started to place on the clothing that was discarded last night.

She slipped on her boots and flicked her wand at her clothes. She wanted to make them seem less like she spent the night with the Dragon Keeper and more of a came over early should anyone see her. The witch slipped from his cabin and out into the open air with a deep breath. The sun was yet to be high in the sky and her stomach was disagreeing at the lack of contents it had in it.

Strolling down to the mess hall she saw the Ukrainians and waved, but they chuckled and all made faces at her. They caught up just as she was entering the mess hall and Pallas cleared his throat.

"So, on a scale of one to 'oh, Charlie,' how was the old boy?" He teased her and she turned beet red.

Burgis nodded and nudged Pallas, "it isn't her fault she had no clue how much sound carries in the valley. I cannot imagine he predicted she would be a screamer."

Derrek rubbed her shoulder, "it is alright, Hermione, I am sure he had plenty of fun himself." He flashed her a smile and she covered her face.

Torg cleared his throat, "you have to give it to the man, that is a long time to be making any woman call his name." He finished and smirked.

"Break it up, give the witch a chance to breathe, she didn't do enough of it last night," Destiny spat at the men and took Hermione under her arm, leading her to the food.

"What a time to forget a muffling charm," Hermione groaned and Destiny laughed and shook her head.

Hermione couldn't look the quieter than usual cook in the eye, "thank you," the bushy-haired woman murmured and the other witch led her to a table.

"That was really his fault, I had a feeling he was staking a claim. Which is fine, we are all well aware of how... active everyone in this group is." Destiny tried her best to cheer the young witch up.

"It was, well, it was unplanned," Hermione told her and Destiny snorted.

"No, it was, I am quite positive. Char has been pretty gone for you for years." Destiny declared and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What?" The witch choked and the Dragon Keeper laughed and nodded.

"He always spoke of you kindly, said you were too good for his brother. I am quite sure he was convinced you were still with him. A witch that has seen adventure who is intelligent, cunning, vibrant. I believe those are a few of the words he has used."

"That doesn't make any sense, Destiny," Hermione retorted with a furrowed brow.

"First, call me Des, everyone does after a while. Second, I am not sure what got his hair in a twist about you, but something did. He never wanted to go to holidays... well, it had been years since he approached the idea." She paused and tapped the table, "I am telling you because if you don't plan on seeing him after you leave, I suggest you keep it to your reading and shagging, I don't see you stopping either after the performance you gave last night. No fuzzy stuff."

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded, "alright," she sighed and the other witch gave her a nod.

"He is a very easy person to adore and have affection for, but he won't change his life for you." Des warned and Hermione smiled.

"That I do know," she responded and Des smiled and gave her an agreeing gesture. "Charlie is a dragon, it would be wrong to ever assume he would want more than to be with them."

"Very well put, I couldn't agree more." Des declared and placed a potion bottle on the table, "for the soreness and," she paused and put another one on the table, "for the other situation that straight couplings deal with."

Hermione waved off the second bottle; message received loud and clear, but she was always prepared. "I have my own, thank you. I am not new to this field of battle," the young witch teased and Des grinned.

Hermione swigged the first bottle while Des put away the second one, "You would make one hell of a Dragon Keeper," she told Hermione and rubbed her shoulder. "I have to go check on the Welshes, I will see you in a bit. Take care, Hermione." The woman stood up and walked out.

Hermione munched on her breakfast and tried her best to analyze what happened. Had he a crush on her? For how long? They barely ever spoke... The witch was baffled by the turn of events.

The Ukrainians shouted and snickered. "There is the man of the hour!" Pallas hollered and Hermione cringed.

"Don't be jealous, Pal, I am sure your wanking was suitable." Charlie snapped and he cleared his throat, "Hedrick, what do we have today?"

"Breakfast, you twit," Hedrick replied with a chuckle; Hermione refused to turn around.

"I have to say, Char, you make us quiver with pride," Torg retorted and Hermione wished she was anywhere but there.

"No woman on the face of this world could sound as delightful," Burgis snickered and Charlie cleared his throat.

"I am quite sure that little minx had her heart set on seconds, or thirds... maybe forths before the night was through." Derrek declared and Charlie growled.

"Can you mind yourself please? You are making the poor witch mortified," Hedrick growled and the Ukrainians murmured apologies.

Charlie walked over and sat in front of her, "I went back home and found it empty," he said and she nodded.

"I was hungry," she declared with a smile and he laughed.

She didn't meet his eyes and he bit the inside of his cheek, "don't be flustered with me, bok jente," he grumbled and she tilted her head.

"You did not tell me that sound from your cabin carried throughout the entire valley, Charles," she said pointedly and he grinned boyishly at her.

"I must have forgotten," he mused and she groaned.

"Thank Merlin none of your family was here... I can tolerate a bunch of Dragon Keeper jeering." Hermione grumbled and Charlie chewed a bite of his food.

"Well, we can attempt to embarrass you further on Saturday," he told her and she blushed and her jaw grew slack.

"Charles, you are not suggesting we go to dinner together are you?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? We shagged, it is conducive for our working relationship," he teased her and she sighed heavily.

"But when we are done with your book, I go home, Charlie." She declared and he pursed his lips.

"Then I won't finish the book and you can stay and we will shag like Ukranian Ironbellies." He smirked and she sighed. "Bok jente, you are a fantastic shag, sublime... absolutely breathtaking. Why would I want to let you go off with someone else?" He asked her and she frowned.

"Charlie," she started and he smiled.

"Yes, Hermione?" He responded as his smile turned lopsided.

"You know you cannot be serious about me, this is just shagging," she spat and he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I am pretty satisfied with just you in general, the shagging is a bonus."

Hermione gave up her pursuit and continued to eat her breakfast in silence. Charlie realized he pressed his luck a bit by being so playful and leaned forward to speak.

"Alright, you win, bok jente, I will not pressure you into anything." He declared and she pointed her fork at him.

"Charlie, you did not tell me you fancied me," she snapped and he expressed surprise.

"Care to clarify, because I know you love to," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Des told me what you have said about me in the past. Why did you just say something?" Hermione answered and seemed visibly hurt.

The Dracologist sighed heavily, "I didn't want to make waves. I thought you and Ron were still going strong a few years back and you were just... I don't know how to describe it. You may not remember but your sloshed mistletoe kiss turned into confessions out in the garden. It made me a bit... it made me see you in a new light."

Hermione frowned and scratched her neck, "but, this," she paused and moved her hand around, "this is your world and mine is behind a desk most days."

Charlie nodded and tapped the table, "are you finished with breakfast? I want to take you somewhere."

She scooped up the last bit of it and nodded, "alright, let's go." he led her from the mess hall and out to another adventure.


	7. Chapter 6

_Author note: I never explained that "Rolig" means calm or quiet in Norwegian. Things might be getting rough, hold on..._

 _xoxoxo_

Reluctantly, Charlie got Hermione on a broom and led her to some cliffs. There were giant rock formations and Charlie landed on one of them, waiting for Hermione. When she landed they put down their brooms and the Dragon Keeper smiled and waved her along.

He pulled her behind a large boulder and peaked over the edge with a huge smile. "Those are Swedish Short-Snouts. We only have one breeding pair." He told her as they looked on at the dragons with huge horns on the top of their heads.

"Your theory in your writing is they choose lifelong mates?" She asked him and he nodded as he watched the dragons tend to their eggs, blowing bellows of fire on them.

"We are lucky to have a pair, it is nice to see they have three eggs in this season's clutch." He declared and smiled at her.

"Char-" he interrupted her with a kiss and moved to go get his broom.

"Come on, more to see," he told her and she sighed heavily.

Hermione followed suit and they flew down and passed the valley a bit to a large group of dragons. Instead of landing behind a rock or tree, Charlie landed right near them. Des and Tatiana were out there throwing rabbits at the small ones. Hermione landed with a thump near Charlie who smiled and waved her over.

"Alright, come here, fellas," Charlie declared and the dragons perked their heads their way.

It was like a herd of scaly dogs coming to greet their master. The smaller ones, by smaller meaning ones the size of great danes, jumped and fluttered their wings at him. They turned and smelled the terrified witch who was not certain what to do.

"Just give them a little bow, they will take to you quickly," Charlie told her and Hermione nodded nervously.

She gave them a bow and spread her hands behind her. Swiftly she started hearing melodic sounds and the dragons were tilting their heads to the air. One of them got courageous and stood in front of her, tilting its head.

"Oh, he wants to play, give him a bit of a song," Charlie chuckled and Hermione snorted.

"I don't sing well, Charles," she retorted and he shrugged.

Hermione sighed heavily and sang a few notes. The dragon looked thrilled as he fluttered his wings out and danced in a circle. He did it again, but this time he sang the same notes back at her and she giggled, twirling in a circle. The dragons behind him twirled in a circle and sang the same notes.

"Aren't you all so very cute," she giggled and they tilted their heads at her. "and very friendly."

One of the larger dragons came up and growled at the smaller ones. "Rolig! She isn't going to play with you, randy bugger!" Charlie shouted and jumped in front of Hermione.

Charlie bared his teeth at the dragon. "go on, leave her alone until she gets use to us," he spat and the dragon tossed its head and snorted. "Oi! Go," the Dragon Keeper growled and the dragon turned around and walked off to the girls on the other side of the field. "Now he is going to tattle on me." Charlie chuckled and Hermione frowned at him.

Hermione watched as the big dragon flopped down in front of the female Dragon Keepers and they patted him and giggled. "He is..." Hermione trailed off and Charlie groaned.

"He is a dragon who thinks he is a human. A big flirt with the ladies." He turned to her and had a grin on his face.

The smaller dragons continued to get closer and Hermione reached out for one of them. It pressed into her like a cat would and she wasn't prepared, falling into Charlie. He chuckled and gazed down at her. "What do you think so far?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"This is fun and amazing. I never thought I would meet another dragon in my life and now I feel like I am friends with them." She declared and there was a big roar.

She gazed up and saw a bright white dragon land in the field and scare the smaller dragons off. "Durstia?" Hermione questioned and Charlie laughed and nodded.

"I told you he would be following you around. He is a flirt too," the Dragon Keeper teased and Hermione pulled herself away from him and started to walk over to the white dragon.

He was glistening in the light and stretched his neck out to the sky with his wings splayed. "Wait!" Charlie hissed and grabbed her. "That is apprehension. He is quite flustered with something."

Durstia let out a loud roar and hissing sound before turning around. They both could see it now; a Hungarian Horntail had landed about one hundred feet away and was bristled from the looks of it. Charlie gasped and pulled her to the ground, "stay here. It is not safe at all." He growled at her and got up.

Charlie whistled loudly and Tatiana and Des were jumping into action while Charlie met them center field. Durstia roared at the other dragon who was shooting flames into the air. There wasn't any loud yelling or screaming coming from Charlie, instead, he was calm and collected. Tatiana casted a stunner at the horntail and it roared in anger. Des casted a ward around them and Charlie summoned his broom quickly.

It flew toward them and he jumped on swiftly. Casting a stunner spell that hit the dragon straight on the chest it roared and he took off. He flew up and over the dragon causing a distraction, but the dragon stomped toward the women. Durstia roared and blew a jet of fire to protect them, causing the horntail to growl and whip its tail. It caught Tatiana and she flew backwards, but Charlie cast another spell from above him and that did the trick. It started to take flight after Charlie who masterfully zipped and dodged its flames as he led it away.

Hermione ran over to Tatiana during the fighting and checked her for wounds. She had a few scraps, a deep puncture on her shoulder and chest that was bleeding profusely. the wounded witch was having trouble catching her breath. Hermione healed her wounds swiftly and checked to make sure the witch was alright.

"Thank you," the woman choked out and Hermione helped her sit up.

Durstia finally wandered over and sniffed the Dragon Keeper sitting on the ground. "Good boy, Dursy," Tatiana told the dragon who grumbled.

"Are you alright?" Des came running over and Tatiana nodded.

"Hermione took care of the wound, it was pretty deep, I am glad she was here to do it. That's my wand arm." Tatiana declared and Des ran a hand through her hair.

"I need to go make sure Char is alright. That Horntail is a nasty bugger. He never really comes down here unless he is looking to start trouble." Des muttered and Hermione pointed toward her broom.

"My broom is there, please go find him?" She asked and Des nodded.

Des ran off for the broom and took off rapidly in the direction the dragon and Dragon Keeper went. Hermione turned back to the woman on the ground who was grumbling. "we need to get you back. I cannot check for internal wounds and give you proper care out here."

"We didn't use brooms today, we walked it and checked the Welsh clutches," Tatiana grumbled and tried to stand but failed.

"Durstia then?" Hermione asked and Tatiana looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way am I riding a dragon, you are mental," she spat and Hermione laughed.

She turned to the dragon, "do you think you mind?" Hermione asked the dragon who slumped to the ground and offered his back. "There, discussion over, he is offering."

Tatiana groaned and Hermione helped her up, casting a few ropes and such for security. She got the Dragon Keeper on the dragon, tying her down and sat behind her. "Please don't let us die, Hermione." Tatiana murmured and Hermione held her close.

"Alright, Durstia, nice and slow," Hermione's voice was quivering and the dragon stood up.

The women slumped and Hermione felt her body shaking from nerves, but when the dragon took off, they stayed in place from the ropes. Tatiana screamed in elation and surprise as they flew over the fields that would have taken at least an hour to trek back to the cabins. It did not take long for Durstia to land in an open spot near the cabins and he jostled the witches a bit before ducking to the ground.

Jess ran outside in surprise of the large dragon landing in the place he does not usually come. When she saw the witches, she gasped and ran up as Hermione jumped off of him. "What happened and why are you riding a dragon!" Jess screamed and the younger witch gasped for air; she must have been holding her breath.

"Tatiana- she is hurt," Hermione huffed and Jess went to help the woman who was tied to the dragon.

Tatiana coughed and blood splattered to the gravel, "Go get Hilda, she will know what to do!" Jess yelled at Hermione as she helped the wounded witch into the nearby cabin.

Hermione rid the ropes around Durstia and bowed to him, "Thank you, friend," she murmured and the dragon nudged her before Hermione sprinted off to the mess hall.

Hermione was panting as she skidded inside and saw the older woman cleaning tables. "Hilda- Tatiana- hurt." She got out between breaths and the old woman gasped.

"Alright, dear, lead the way. Not a run, but a brusque walk!" Hilda exclaimed and Hermione nodded and made sure to lead the older woman out and to the right cabin.

Hermione opened the door for her and they heard Tatiana scream in pain. "What is wrong?" The older witch asked with her wand out.

"She might be internally bleeding, she got hit by the tail of a Hungarian." Jess declared and Hermione nodded.

Hilda was busily working on the woman who was writhing and found the culprit, "I need a couple of those sleep draughts, Jess," she told the other witch. "Hermione, did you heal her external wounds?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "yes, I did."

"Well done. She has a ruptured spleen and a punctured lung, but I can heal it." Hilda declared and started casting on the witch.

Tatiana screamed and Hermione went up and held her hand. "You are alright, we have you," Hermione murmured and tried to soothe the woman.

"Thank you for your crazy idea, you saved my life," Tatiana cried through gritted teeth.

"Any more time wasted and she could have easily gone into complete shock. Quick thinking, Hermione," Hilda murmured and wiped her brow. "A few more spells, dear, then we will let you rest."

Tatiana screamed again and Hermione moved her hair from her forehead. She was squeezing Hermione's hand so tightly, but the witch wasn't going to complain. When Hilda finally stepped away, Jess handed Hermione the draught.

"Bottoms up, Tatiana," Hermione declared and helped the woman take the potion.

Jess handed her the other one and Hermione helped the wounded witch drink it again. Tatiana slumped in relieve on the bed and Hermione let her hand go. Jess patted Hermione's shoulder and nodded. "We will be back to check on you, Tai," Jess told Tatiana and the wounded woman relaxed and started to slumber.

Hilda, Jess and Hermione all left the cabin and when the door was shut, Hilda turned to Hermione. "You are absolutely insane, my dear! You trusted a dragon to fly you back here?" The old woman asked and Hermione nodded.

"He understood," Hermione murmured and realized how silly she sounded.

Tatiana and Hilda glanced at each other, "well, not the oddest thing I have heard. Usually those words come from Charles Weasley, however." Hilda murmured and sighed, "thank you for saving her life."

Jess ran a hand through her hair, "what are we going to do? Where are the other two?"

Hermione chewed her lip, "Charlie was leading the horntail away and Des went to go find him."

As if summoned, Des landed in the clearing nearby and climbed off her broom. "I couldn't find him!" She howled and Hermione paled.

"What?" She choked as Des approached.

"He got knocked off his broom, I couldn't find him and the horntail was getting testy." Des clarified and Hermione squealed.

"No!" Hermione shouted and Jess rubbed her shoulder.

"He will be fine," Jess murmured but it fell flat.

"No, no, no... I have to go find him!" Hermione shrieked and Hilda shook her head.

"He will make it back, he always does."

Hermione shook off the arms around her and started to run. She heard the women howling at her to stop, but she ran up the hill where she knew where her scaly friend would be. When she got there he was lounging in the sun.

"Durstia, I know you understand me," she said breathlessly.

The dragon turned his head toward her and grumbled. "I am asking an awful lot of you but can you find Charlie. Please?" She begged the dragon who stood up.

"Please find him? He fell. The horntail is near him somewhere. Please?" She begged the dragon to understand her.

Durstia pressed his face to hers and licked up the tears that must have been falling in her desperateness. "I don't want to lose him; can you please find him for me?" She whimpered and the dragon nudged her and pulled away.

At first it seemed as if the white dragon had quite enough of the woman and turned from her. Hermione was gasping in fear, but he soon took off in flight and she fell to her knees. "Please?" She begged the air as she watched the dragon turn into a small white speck.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione was pacing in the dimness of sunset as she waited for a hint or sign that Durstia knew what he was looking for. No one could console her and she was beyond herself at this point. The witch was kicking stones and running hands through her hair.

"Hermione, come eat with us," Pallas's voice entered the clearing. "Char would be ripe if we did not make sure you ate."

The witch heaved and nodded, "alright, I will, but I need to come out here and wait the minute I am done."

He took her under his arm and walked her toward the mess hall, "Char is a right strong wanker, don't you worry. He probably found a hole to hide in until the horntail loses interest."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "I- he- well, I mean," she sputtered trying to find words and Pallas squeezed her shoulder.

"I know. We are worried too," he told her and she chewed her lip.

They approached the mess hall and when she walked in everyone was clapping. "To the woman who rode a dragon twice in her life!" Hedrick declared and Hermione smiled.

Pallas helped her to a seat and Torg got her a plate of food, "we are very thankful for what you did, Hermione. You saved Tatiana's life. We are all family here," Torg murmured and Hermione gave him a nod.

"I am glad I could help," she grumbled and Burgis handed her a cup of ale.

"It helps with the nerves," he told her and Hermione sipped it.

"Tai told me that she _asked_ Dursy. She just was like hey let me ride you please?" Jess muttered and Hermione laughed.

"Not quite, but I was polite about it," Hermione responded and everyone shook their heads.

"Char is going to be so proud!" Pallas exclaimed and Hermione nodded.

The chatter died down in regards to Hermione and she ate swiftly. She just knew she needed to get back outside. Waiting was so hard, but the dragon had to know what she meant. Once her ale was drained and her plate was emptied. Hermione stood up. "Alright, I am going to go wait."

"Hermione, wait, don't worry yourself sick, dear," Hilda murmured and Hermione shook her head.

"He will be here, he just is most likely waiting it out. Knowing him he found a clutch of some species of dragon and is making observations before returning. Char would be gone for days at a time when the hatchlings are coming." Des declared and Hermione frowned.

She was going to retort, but a small wispy dragon entered the room. _"Durstia- found..."_ Was all it said before it disappeared. The voice was Charlie's and it was strained with pain.

Hermione gasped and ran outside, followed by everyone in the mess hall. The young witch sprinted down to the clearing and she heard the distant beating of wings. Gazing up above trying to find him in the sky, she finally saw the white form emerge into a winged creature. The woman was shaking from anticipation and fear.

Durstia finally got close enough for her to see Charlie's form in his grip. Hermione was covering her mouth and trying not to chew her lip off while the dragon was making for a landing. Durstia landed with his back legs and Hermione ran up to grab the limp man from him.

"Thank you, Durstia!" She cried and saw that Charlie was unconscious. "Thank you!" She rubbed the dragon's hand and it nuzzled her swiftly before moving so the rest of the group could come over.

"He's alive, but not conscious!" Hermione shouted and Hilda ran over with Hedrick.

Hedrick grabbed the man from Hermione and Torg ran up to help the large man carry Charlie. "Come on, let's get him inside his cabin. Hilda will check him there." Hedrick declared and the men started to move.

Des took Hermione under her arm as they followed them, "I don't know how you did it, but you are amazing." She whispered to the younger witch.

They got to the outside of the cabin and Jess stopped them as the boys entered with Hilda. "Maybe we should wait out here?" She asked and Hermione glared.

"I am not going to wait out here," Hermione retorted and the other two witches nodded and followed her in.

Hermione scaled the stairs and saw that Hilda was already at work to see what happened to the Weasley. "Broken femur, broken tibia, five broken ribs, a fractured collarbone..." Hilda murmured as she was casting spells. "Both wrists are broken, a fractured hipbone, small rupture to his kidney and a major concussion. Well, my boy, you sure do not make this easy."

"What can I get you?" Hermione asked and the older woman sighed.

"A pot of tea, a bit of toast and some wet clothes for my face," Hilda declared and Hermione nodded.

"I shall return," the young woman muttered and went down the stairs.

Hermione went down and started to make the toast and the tea. "What else does she need, Hermione?" Jess questioned with worry.

"Wet clothes, and maybe someone could go transfigure her a chair to ease herself in. He sustained a great amount of broken bones." Hermione declared and Jess nodded.

"I am going to go check on Tai and let her know Char is back," Des declared and Jess nodded.

"Thank you," Jess murmured and started getting the clothes wet in a bowl. "She feels like she is to blame," Jess murmured as Des left.

Hermione waved it off as she buttered the toast. "He is a wild man. Fierce and absolutely crazy. She shouldn't risk her life and possibly get killed in the process."

"How did you know that Durstia would find him?" Jess asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Charlie speaks dragon, I think reading his notes has rubbed off a bit on me," Hermione teased and Jess sighed.

"Thank Merlin you are here. You saved both of them today," Jess declared and patted her shoulder before heading up the stairs.

Hermione had done well to choke down her fear, but she was still worried. That is a bit of damage and he was out there all day. Grabbing a cup for tea and the pot, she took the toast in her other hand and climbed the stairs. Hilda was sitting down in her transfigured chair as she mended the Weasley. Hermione set down the pot, cup and toast on his bedside table.

The young witch stood back and Hilda was grumbling and shook her head. "I really wish he was awake for this. I will not know the extent of the healing."

Jess blotted the older woman's forehead and she nodded, "you are amazing Hilda, you can do it."

Hedrick was taking Charlie's boots off gingerly and trying to get the man comfortable. The healing process was slow and agonizing for Hermione as all she could do was look on. She wasn't sure how long she stood there and looked on, but by the end of it, she was depleted. The older witch stood up and huffed.

"I am knackered. Hedrick, escort me back to my cabin? I need some sleep. Hermione, would you stay and make sure he takes some pain draughts when he wakes?" Hilda asked and Hermione nodded.

"Will he wake soon?" The witch replied meekly and the older woman shrugged.

"It is in his hands now. If he wakes up tonight he is going to be pretty sore." She told the unsure girl.

Jess rubbed Hermione's shoulder and nodded, "he is a strong fucker, dragon girl."

Hermione exhaled heavily and forced a smile, "thank you for working so hard, Hilda."

The old woman waved her off, "you saved his life, we should be thanking you. We need a smart girl around here. They run in without thinking and you have proven that a plan is better than risking it."

Everyone shuffled out and Hermione gazed at the beat-up wizard. She shook her head and grabbed a few pairs of comfort clothes from his drawers and put them on. Running down the stairs she grabbed a few bottles from her bag and took them. Things she knew she needed to take and a calming draught for her nerves which were shot.

When she returned she climbed in bed next to him and removed the hair from his forehead. "I have a confession and knowing you are out makes this easier. I was beyond myself you might die... I am not sure, but it might just ruin me to leave you. We both know I have to, but you have bewitched me, Dragon Keeper." She whispered and sighed heavily.

She wasn't sure when the calming draught stole her to slumber, but she felt the warm body of Charlie as she drifted off.

0o0o

Hermione awoke with a start as she felt a hand running through her hair. "Bok jente," his voice was raspy and she shot up.

"Charlie, oh, Charlie!" She gasped and leaned up to kiss his face.

"Easy, book witch, I am still extremely tender," he grumbled and she huffed.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" She asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Some water and a kiss, bok jente," he rumbled and she reached over to the nightstand and poured a glass of water for him.

Helping him sit up she offered him the glass and he drained it quickly, "thank you," he murmured and she placed the empty glass back down. "How about that kiss?" He questioned with a small smile.

Hermione sighed and leaned down, kissing him gently which he moaned and sighed about. "You taste so grand," he breathed and she ran a hand over his face.

"Can I get you a pain draught?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not just yet, I don't want to fall back asleep, I just want to look at you." He declared and she blushed.

"Char-" he stopped her by pulling her in for another kiss.

This one held desperate need on his lips. She heeded his desire and the Dragon Keeper snogged her, his fingers running through her hair. Hermione ran her hands carefully over his facial hair and he moaned into her mouth. "Bok jente, I missed you," he whispered and she smiled against his cheek.

"Don't do stupid stunts and you wouldn't have to miss me, Charlie." She murmured and he chuckled and grimaced.

"Occupational hazard, Hermione," he said and she curled into him. "Thank Durstia for being such a loyal dragon. He just knew to come find me," the Weasley mused and Hermione nodded.

"Very smart dragon, indeed. I am glad he found you," she whispered; some things didn't need to be said and she wasn't going to tell him she begged the scaly beast to find him.

"Stay with me?" He breathed and she nodded against him. "Just like this."

Running her hand lightly over his chest he breathed and enjoyed the contact. "Alright, bok jente, I will take that draught and we can get some sleep."

She reached over him to the bedside table and grabbed the potion. Helping him sit up a bit he kissed her again before taking the draught. Hermione curled up, his arm around her and his fingers played in her hair. After a while of their comfortable silence, Hermione felt his arm grew slack and she relaxed. He was comfortable and it gave her the chance to succumb to sleep herself.

0o0o

Hermione returned to the world of the living and felt a rough hand rubbing her back. She glanced over with bleary eyes and saw Charlie was sitting up a bit and staring at her. He smiled and tilted his head as she stretched and pressed her chin to his torso. "Good morning, Dragon Keeper, how are you today?" She asked sleepily and he smirked.

"Much better. I am starving and I think I want to take a walk to the mess hall. Would you like to join me?" He asked and she frowned.

"Should you be walking yet?" Her voice was pointed but he laughed.

"I would much prefer to do so. Maybe a hot shower before. We still have some time for breakfast so it might be a nice change. Come join me?" He inquired and she blushed.

"Alright," she murmured and he pulled her to him, making her straddle him.

"Bok jente, you are in my clothes," he voiced with a smile and she shrugged.

His hands trailed under the shirt and ran fingertips over her skin. She arched under his touch and rolled her hips. "You keep that up and we aren't going to leave this bed," he warned her and she giggled.

Climbing off of him she stood up and stretched, "alright, Charles, let's get the grime off of you."

He rolled his neck and moved to get out of bed. He grimaced at the weakness he felt, but stood up with a grunt and stretched his arms to his legs much like a diver. When he erected from his position, he ran a hand over her face and lead her to the door across the room. Charlie stripped her of her clothing with lazy happiness as he nuzzled her neck and rubbed his cheek against her own.

Hermione helped the man pull from his clothes, tugging his tattered shirt off of him and kneeling to unbutton and shimmy off his jeans. He watched her from above and she blushed at him when she could clearly see his mind was elsewhere. Clearing her throat, she turned to get the water going as he pulled off his boxers and step from his clothing.

The witch got it to a nice hot temperature, assisting the man to climb in. He grabbed her as she stepped in and shut the curtain. His fingers traced her body as the water beat down on them and he rumbled in his chest. "Bok jente, you are beautiful."

She reached over for his soap and sponge, which she put forth decent effort to clean him as he was nuzzling and touching her. "Charles, are you going to let me clean you up or are you going to molest me?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Both, Hermione, I like my cake and to eat it as well," he declared and she shot him a flinty stare. "Oh, alright, book witch, I will let you clean me."

She went to work scrubbing the filth from his limbs and chest. Ducking down she cleaned his legs, being mindful of something else announcing it needed attention also. She turned him around once she stood up and cleaned his back, which was still very irritated looking; she did not like that, that was often a sign of needing more mending.

Once she was satisfied with his less intimate areas, she handed him the sponge and he smiled, "still too innocent to touch me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she shook her head.

"You can clean your own knob and bum, Charlie," she murmured and he chuckled.

"I will return the favor first," his response was playful and his hand and sponge went to her body.

He manipulated her under his fingers as he cleansed her skin, even running them between her legs in curiosity and intrigue. She bit back a moan and he exhaled heavily. "I am not going to be content with just touching you, bok jente, I need to have another taste."

Charlie finished the job of sudding them both up before rinsing swiftly. Hermione was about to argue with him on his overexertion when he pressed her to the wall and lifted her enough to slip inside. She gasped and reached to him for support as he slowly rocked. Her body was pinned and her legs coiled around his hips as he nibbled and suckled on her skin.

It was passionate, raw, and even a bit intimate for the Dragon Keeper. He wanted nothing more than to stay there. It was a simmered shag with plenty of vulnerable aspects, but he was not going to last long with her sighs echoing in the bathroom. One of his hands went between them so he could rush her to the edge. It was drawn out and lovely as she sang for him, making him grind into her and bite the flesh at her neck hard with a force that would leave a beautiful mark.

"Bok jente, you are perfection," he grumbled as he gingerly placed her back down.

She exhaled heavily and smiled at him, "you are the best shag I have ever had, Charlie," she told him and he chuckled.

"Boosting my ego because you thought I was going to die, or because I really am?" He teased and she smirked.

"Probably the first one," she retorted and turned off the water. "Come on, I am starving." The finished getting ready and headed back out into the world of Dragons.


	9. Chapter 8

Charlie cupped her behind in his hand and squeezed as they strolled to the mess hall. She did not decline him that right, he was smiling and that was all that counted for her right now. Hermione was trying very hard to keep a distance from the feelings that swirled under the surface of her emotions. The witch wanted to fall into the ease of this being something more, but she reminded herself that they really did want different things. It was a nice shagging before she went back to her... dull life.

They walked into the mess hall and everyone was sitting there, looking slightly morose. At least until they were seen and then the room filled with shouting and cheering. Charlie grinned and pulled her closer.

"There he is, the tough fucker!" Torg hollered and walked up with his mates.

"Char, you are a crazy wizard," Derrek declared and Pallas nodded.

"We don't know anyone who could survive a drop like that. Des said you fell into the cliff and went down about sixty feet. That is insane, brother," Burgis murmured and Charlie sighed as Hermione paled.

"I am alive, mostly well, so that is something to celebrate," Charlie declared and ran his facial hair over Hermione's shoulder.

Des frowned gently and patted the table, "come sit, Char."

He did so and pulled Hermione next to him. Hilda rushed over and hugged the man from behind. "My Charlie, you need to not be so stubborn," the older woman murmured and he smiled at her.

"I will try to be a bit less reckless next time, Hilda. Thank you for mending me." He told her and she kissed his cheek.

"You are like a son, Char, please be careful with my old heart." She replied and let him go, rubbing Hermione's shoulder. "If this girl did not ask Durstia to go find you, I don't know if we would have gotten to you in time."

Hermione blushed and Charlie glared at her, "you did not tell me that, bok jente," he growled and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"It- well- anyone would," she sputtered and his frown grew.

"Bok jente, what did you say to him?" He inquired and she gulped.

"I just asked him to find you," she murmured.

"She begged him," Jess said matter of factly and made Des wave a finger at her which clearly said to butt out.

"She saved me too, Char. Had us ride Dursy back to the cabins. I would have bled out if she didn't." Tatiana declared with a smile.

His expression evolved to surprise, "you rode on Durstia?"

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded, "well, we did not have a quicker way. I asked him and he offered his back so I tied us to him and rode him back to safety." She tried to sound casual but Charlie's eyes grew.

"A dragon offered for you to ride him and you did not tell me that first?" He questioned and his lip twitched with amusement.

Hermione rubbed her cheek and shrugged, "Well, you were a bit busy..." She trailed off and he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that love bite is very visible. Leave it to Char to show off his territory," Pallas sneered and set down plates for them.

"What was it like?" He asked and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"The shag or the flight?" She teased and he belted out laughter.

"The flight; you said he offered. Did he dance or show any resistance? How did he react to the ropes? Was he very gentle? Did he know what you were asking?" His questions came in a stream and she waved him off.

"Eat first, then you can pick my brain," she snickered and he nodded.

"That is fair," he grumbled and the female Dragon Keepers giggled.

Hedrick came into the mess hall, "she is right here," he told the person with him and Hermione gasped.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and bounded over him.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, "Mione, why aren't you answering anyone's letters?" His voice stiff and she blushed.

"I am sorry, Harry, we had quite the eventful day yesterday." She declared and he frowned.

"Did you get sucked on by a giant leech?" He growled and she covered it with her hand and blushed.

"No, of course not, Harry." She paused and tugged him inside, "how are you? How is Ginny and James?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Harry knew she was avoiding answering his question but left it, "they are great. I took the day off and decided to take up Charlie's offer to pop by. What happened yesterday that it was so busy?"

Hermione sat him down and Charlie moved her closer to him. "Harry Potter, this is Destiny Signer, Jessica Marchand, and Tatiana Rodregez." Charlie declared and Harry nodded at the ladies.

"It is nice to meet you all, very nice to see you Charlie," Harry murmured and Charlie smiled at him.

"Hermione saved two of us yesterday from death. We rode a dragon and Charlie broke about twelve bones. A bit abnormal for a day in the lives of Dragon Keepers, but still not extreme," Tatiana said with a smile and Harry's jaw dropped.

"That isn't extreme? Hermione, you flew on a dragon?" Harry inquired with surprise and Hermione nodded with a grin.

"An adventure," she replied and Harry groaned.

"Mione, you came out here for notes and ended up becoming part of the research?" He questioned and she giggled with a shrug.

Charlie rubbed her back, "she has been quite valuable."

Harry frowned at their closeness and it clicked, "oh, I am sure." His voice was a warning tone and Hermione turned scarlet.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I am going to go get tea," she declared and stood up.

"Mind grabbing me some, bok jente?" Charlie asked and she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Harry folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the Weasley, "Charlie," Harry started and the Weasley waved him off.

Hermione was chewing on her lip and dressing the tea cups. "Harry Potter, would you like some breakfast?" Hedrick asked and Harry shook his head at the large man.

"No thank you, Hedrick, my wife made me a big meal this morning," he told him and watched Hermione walk back.

"We need to get going on our day, fellas. Char, take the day off and recover," Jess murmured and nodded at the Ukrainians.

Des stood up and Tatiana smiled, "Have a good day, it was nice to meet you, Harry." She declared and slowly the Dragon Keepers filed out.

Hermione sat down and Charlie took the cup from her, "Thank you, bok jente," he declared and was trying to figure out the line Hermione wanted to walk.

"What is he calling you?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Book girl in Norwegian," Hermione replied and Harry huffed.

"So, you had to shag him, Mione?" He questioned and she turned scarlet.

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him and he pointed.

"Hermione Granger, what are you thinking?"

Charlie chuckled and scratched his chin, "Harry, I didn't think I was that bad."

Harry waved him off, "you aren't but you are also just going to shag her, Charlie. We all know that you aren't seriously entertaining leaving your dragons for her."

Charlie glared at him, "what if she decided to change her life."

Hermione covered her face as Harry answered, "because she is Hermione, Charlie. She isn't going to do that either. You cannot raise children here..." Harry trailed off and Hermione stood up.

"I am going for a walk," she murmured and Charlie gazed up at her.

"We can talk about something else," he offered and she shook her head.

"I just need some air; you and Harry catch up." She replied and left quickly.

Harry glared at the Dragon Keeper, "Charlie, you cannot be serious about her."

Charlie pursed his lips, "what does that mean?"

Harry shook his head, "Listen, you are my brother in law. I love you and find your work fascinating and righteous, but Hermione Granger is delicate. She isn't sturdy and cannot do a casual fling. She loves hard and it will kill her when she has to leave you."

Charlie snorted, "who's to say she wants to leave, Harry."

"She will, that is the truth," Harry said flatly and Charlie eased his glower.

"You don't think she will want to stay? I mean it is an adjustment, but- I..." he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry bit his lip and sighed, "you are pretty gone for her?"

Charlie frowned and shrugged, "Harry, she saved my life. If I wasn't before, which I was, I am now."

"You both live two different types of lives, Charlie. She wants marriage and children. She wants to save the world and fight for what is right. How are you going to supply those things for her? You have to be realistic. You are wild and enjoy your dragons, we all thought that was enough for you."

"Me too," the Weasley admitted and rubbed the side of his neck.

Harry reached over and patted his shoulder, "it is alright. Just don't lead her on. She knows she has to do the right thing. You have to as well. Children and dragons don't fit well together."

Charlie felt like the wind was taken from him and rubbed his face, "let's go find her? We can maybe show you what we have been working on." Harry gave him a nod and they left the mess hall.

0o0o

Hermione and Harry were sitting on the grass together while Charlie took a nap. Hermione checked his back and did some mending before he rested. The wizard was looking at the witch he hardly recognized. She had a stormy look to her eyes now and a grace that was not her normal characteristic. The baby dragons were jumping around them in curiosity.

"You look well, Hermione," Harry declared and she smiled at him.

"I am, it has been a nice adventure." Her response was warm.

Harry wasn't sure but she seemed mournful, "Mione, are you alright?" He asked and Hermione masked a smile.

"Of course, Harry. It has been a beautiful vacation from life," she murmured and he sighed.

"How do you really feel about him?" He asked and her expression was warring with itself before she looked off in the distance.

"I am not sure. I know what I am supposed to feel. Somehow logic is not playing a part in this," she confessed and cleared her throat. "Let me introduce you to someone." She declared and got off the grassy knoll.

He followed suit and she waved him to follow her. She walked up behind the building he passed on the way into the territory. She was practically skipping when she saw the white dragon sitting on the hill top stretching.

"Durstia," Hermione murmured and the dragon faced the approaching humans.

Harry gaped and she wiggled a finger at the surprised wizard. The dragon moved to greet them and the white dragon sniffed Harry as they stood in front of him. He stuck his tongue out and tasted the air around them. Durstia postured and tucked his head, fluttering his wings above him.

"Do what I do, he is greeting us," She told Harry and mimicked the dragon.

Harry copied her actions and Durstia ran his face gently against Hermione. She giggled and stroked the dragon's snout as he grumbled at her. "He favors me," Hermione muttered to the wizard next to her who chuckled.

"I would have never thought you had an affinity for dragons, Mione." He replied and she smiled.

The dragon pulled away gently and nudged her before placing his face in front of Harry. He tilted his eye toward the wizard and flickered his third eyelid at him before standing up fully. The dragon postured and stood on his hind legs, roaring in the air before turning and taking off. He dipped and swirled near the hill making Hermione laugh and hold her hands up.

"Isn't he pretty?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"You have changed in the last few days," Harry commented and Hermione nodded.

"I found the beauty in this wild place. Yesterday was very scary. Charlie was showing me different breeds of dragons and a Hungarian Horntail decided to make trouble. Tatiana got injured from him and Charlie led him off on a broom. He was tossed from it and if Durstia didn't find him... he might... well," Hermione choked on her words and shook her head. "I asked the dragon to go get him. He did."

"You really do adore him," Harry commented and Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe? Yes? I am not sure. I have been telling myself it wouldn't work. It couldn't work, Harry. He wouldn't give up his dragons, I wouldn't let him, but I don't see him wanting the things I do." She declared and frowned at the gangly man. "Come on, let's go." She said before he could reply and she led him down the hill again.

She stopped when she saw the Ukrainians playing with the hatchlings. "Fellas, this is my friend Harry Potter. You know who he is," she declared as they approached.

"Harry, it is nice to meet you," Pallas shook Harry's hand, "Pallas Skirvosh, it is an honor."

The other's repeated the action and Harry smiled, "I understand you have been working with Charlie for years?"

They nodded, "Seven years and we wouldn't change it." Burgis declared and Harry grinned.

"Must have been very interesting," Harry responded.

"Hermione has been the most eventful thing lately. She has really brought a bit of fun back into teasing Char. Especially, the other night," Pallas murmured and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Don't talk about those things, Pallas, he is a family friend." Hermione chided and the other's snickered.

"You should be prideful, Hermione, not many women can say they brought music back to this valley," Derrek said slyly and Hermione turned scarlet.

Harry realized what they were referring to and blushed, "well, not something I really needed to know..."

Torg cleared his throat, "It would be nice if you forgot a muffling charm more often, harna divchyna."

Hermione shook her head and glanced at Harry, "they are complete nutters, but a very decent company."

Harry shook his head and glanced at his watch, "I am going to cut this visit short, Mione. Ginny has an appointment I want to be there for."

Hermione gasped and smiled, "a 'special appointment'?" She asked and Harry grinned at her.

"A special, hopefully, baby announcement appointment," he clarified and she grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh, Harry! I hope you have a baby girl I could spoil with books and quills!" She shouted and he chuckled.

"One step at a time, Hermione. We need to check. I will see you Saturday. Make sure Charlie comes?" Harry questioned and she nodded.

"Of course," she told him and he pinched her cheek lightly.

"Be good to yourself and try not to look... too disheveled then." He murmured and cleared his throat.

Hermione blushed and bit down a smirk, "I will try," she giggled and he waved them off as he left.

The wizards were snickering at her and Burgis spoke, "Hermione, are you planning on some redheaded goblins?" He teased and she gulped.

"Not anytime soon, boys. I will see you soon." She told them as she walked off.

She needed to hide from the reality a while. She needed him to make her smile.


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione was panting as they parted and Charlie chuckled. "Bok jente, what is going on? You are usually timid," he grumbled and gazed down at the claw marks she left.

The witch licked at his neck and he moaned and tried to get out of the cloud of passion she was trying to keep them in. "Hermione," he murmured and she glanced at him with a smirk.

"I just needed to reaffirm that you were a good shag, Charlie," she teased and nipped at his neck.

His face contorted between delight and trying to focus on the warning signals his witch was sending. "Hermione, stop a moment. I cannot keep shagging you if you are telling me something different with your body."

She pulled away and growled, "please, just fuck me, Charlie. I don't want to think, I just want to shag." Her voice was a bit hollow and she straddled him.

Hermione was so skilled at making the man distracted, he was encompassed and she rocked on him, "Please?" She pleaded and he cleared his throat.

He sat up and nibbled at her neck before speaking, "Bok jente, we cannot shag forever," he moaned over her skin.

"Why not, then there is no talking," she whimpered and arched into him.

She dug her nails into his back and he growled at her, "Hermione, if you keep marring my skin I am going to fuck you into the ground," he warned and she giggled through a stream of moans.

He flipped her to the bed and took her roughly. His body ached roughly when they had completed and he flopped down with a groan. "Bok jente, I am spent. My bones hurt," he told her and she nodded with a big sigh.

"Thank you for tolerating my surprise attacks," she murmured and curled up next to the Weasley.

"We need to talk about this," he announced and she moaned.

"I don't want to, Charles. I don't want to conclude that this is all we are." She confessed and he exhaled heavily.

"It isn't, I am absolutely crazy about you," he told her.

She gazed up at him and frowned, "we both can't have what we want."

He waved her off, "then what, bok jente? I throw away three years of pining for you because you told me things I would never forget? No, I am not simple like that. You confessed how much you wanted complexity in your life, how you needed more, well, here I am, Hermione Granger. You spoke of beauty in the heart of all things. How much my life dedication to my dragons was endearing and how you wished someone felt that way about you. I have been sitting here three years wondering why I couldn't get you out of my head or at least find someone I could shag that would sate my need to see you."

Hermione sat up and covered her mouth, "Charlie..." She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss.

They parted and he pressed his forehead to hers, "Hermione, I don't know what is going to happen, but I just don't see me letting you go. I tried for three years and then you show up all twitchy and cute. Once you let me in... I was a goner."

She kissed him deeply and ran a hand over his cheek, "Charlie, you are the most exciting thing in my life," she whispered with a bright smile.

He ran a hand over her cheek and grinned wolfishly, "on top of being this pure-hearted witch, you are the best shag. You really think I want to hear about you shagging someone else?" He asked and she laughed, casting her face to the ceiling.

"You are pretty good yourself," she snickered and he growled and tugged her to the bed.

He pinned her and smiled down at her, "I am the best bloody shag of your life," he retorted and she beamed and nodded.

"You are, I have to admit. No one can make me tremble with anticipation like your hands do when they touch me." She responded with a smirk and he chuckled and enjoyed her stroking his ego.

"Now, my bok jente, do you think we should climb from this bed and get some work done?" He asked her and she giggled.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Dragon Keeper," she snickered and he gave her a toothy smile.

"Only Hermione Granger would reference work and research organization to talking dirty," he spat and she nodded.

"That's what started this whole thing," the witch murmured and he kissed her.

0o0o

Charlie went back to his duties all Friday and Hermione was busy with his notes. She was almost certain that she had it contained enough to start placing them in an order for a book. Whether he liked the idea or not, she was going to convince him to publish his findings on a grand scale.

Hermione had secretly brought her things over from her cabin, but it did not go unnoticed by the Dracologist who smiled to himself about it when he checked in on her midday. Charlie was convinced that they could get what they wanted, they had to. The witch kept his place tidy throughout the day and Charlie was entertaining the idea of her being there.

He was walking back to get her for dinner when Hedrick was bee-lining toward him with an older wizard. "Charlie, someone is here for you." Hedrick murmured and looked flustered.

Charlie turned to the wizards and pulled off his gloves, "Charles Septimus Weasley, at your service, what can I help you with?" He asked the stranger and shook the man's hand.

"I am Jaxson Kelly, it is nice to meet you face to face, Mr. Weasley," the man spoke and Charlie's smile grew.

"Ah, Mr. Kelly, we have written to each other. What can I do for my colleagues in Australia this time?" Charlie inquired and the man grinned.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Weasley, take a walk with me?" The older wizard declared and Hedrick took his leave.

"Alright, what type of proposition?" Charlie murmured as they walked away from prying ears.

Jaxson exhaled and smiled, "We are requesting your specialties for working with known draconic behaviors, but we have a startling new discovery. There is a possibility of either a dragon subspecies or new species entirely recently tripped upon by our Dragon Keepers out in New Zealand and Australia. I told them I couldn't think of anyone better for identifying and possibly culling the major issue. This species is highly aggressive and tends to be a menace for our coverage in those two countries."

Charlie cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, "you would like me to come to help possibly discover a new species? I would be honored to take part in such an event."

Jaxson nodded with a bright smile, "Of course, we could send some of our Dragon Keepers to help with your post while you are missing. I will compensate you for your time and efforts."

Charlie chewed on his lip a moment and glanced back at the cabins, "that would be appreciated." He said with a sigh and turned back to the older man.

"You seem... torn, Mr. Weasley," Jaxson murmured and Charlie smiled.

"I will be missed," he declared and the older man had an expression of surprise.

"Well, I cannot guarantee you much time outside of your work, but you will of course have the opportunity to have guests. You will be quite busy, however," the older man warned and Charlie nodded.

"Alright, when did you need me to start?" Charlie asked and the man nodded.

"Some time in the next week would be most appreciated. These dragons are a bit... feisty," Jaxson muttered and the Weasley gave him a nod.

"I shall send you an owl when I will be departing for the Australian territory, Mr. Kelly." He finished and Jaxson clapped.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley. I look forward to working with you," the older wizard replied and Charlie nodded.

"Did you need quarters?" Charlie asked and Jaxson waved him off.

"I have business to attend to close by before I turn in for the night. Thank you for your time, Mr. Weasley," he declared with a smile. "I shall show myself out."

Charlie couldn't contain his excitement as he rubbed his face is shock and awe. It would be so amazing to see a whole new species of dragons! He turned toward the direction of his cabin and frowned. That culled some of his excitement and made him purse his lips; how was he going to tell her he would be in Australia for Merlin knows how long?

When he opened his cabin door he saw her dancing around with a few of his notebooks in hand. She spotted him and blushed but her smile was bright. "Hello, stranger. How were the Ironbellies today?" She voiced happily and he chuckled.

"Fierce and moody, but entertaining. Your friend decided to get into a spat with a bigger male." He told her referring to her first dragon she ever rode.

Hermione strolled over to him and kissed him gently, "I have been missing you," she murmured and he moaned over her lips.

"Bok jente, you make my blood rush," he whispered and she smirked at him.

"Anything new and exciting, Dragon Keeper?" She declared as she ran her fingers under his shirt.

He cast his face to the ceiling, "my little temptress," he growled and she giggled. "Before I shag you until you are a puddle, I have to tell you something..." he trailed off as she ran her hands over his waist.

"Hm?" She responded simply and started to unbutton his pants.

He pulled her hands away and cleared his throat, "it is important, bok jente," he said sternly and she nodded.

"Alright, Charlie, what's wrong?" She inquired and he pursed his lips. He exhaled and moved her over to the couch with him. "Alright, so this is very serious?" She spoke shakily, alarm in her voice.

He gave her a nod, "I was asked to go to Australia to help with an issue out there. They have a possible unknown species out there creating a menace and they asked me to come identify it and find the source of its annoyance."

She looked like someone threw a bucket of ice water on her, "oh, well that's good!" She said with a masked smile. "Isn't that a dream of yours?" Her voice was wrong; too professional.

"Bok jente, he started and she kissed his hand.

"I am fine, Charlie," she murmured and he shook his head.

"You are not, I can see it in your eyes, Hermione."

She waved him off, "this is your dream, Charlie."

He pursed his lips and growled, "Hermione! I am trying to get you to talk with me! Don't treat me like I don't care about your feelings."

Her expression changed to crestfallen and she nodded, "I am not pleased. It was going to be difficult to have something and now... well, who knows when you will be back." She confessed and he ran a hand over her cheek.

"You can still come visit me if you like. I imagine I am going to be quite busy, but you are important as well." He told her and she pursed her lips.

"Charlie, we shouldn't continue this with you in Australia. It would make you agitated when you cannot see me. You need the freedom to seek comfort from others if the urge rises..." She murmured and looked away from him.

"And you think shagging foreign women are going to satisfy my needs for you?" He asked incredulously and she nodded.

"It could be years, Charlie." She declared and he realized she was right.

"It could be, but they wouldn't be you, Hermione."

She shook her head and smiled at him, "no, but you wouldn't beat yourself up for not seeing me. You wouldn't torture yourself to no end for not finding the time in your new adventure for me. It will be fine, I will be fine." Her hand caressed his cheek and he felt wrenched.

"Please don't tell me this is going to end it," he murmured and she giggled.

"It won't ever end this, Charlie. You cannot end something this special, but it needs to be paused. If in two years when you come back and we still feel the same, we can do it again. We can try again. But it isn't fair to you and it isn't fair to me."

He bit back a scream and shook his head, "Bok jente, that would be declaring a death sentence for us. You won't want to wait two years for me. You want children and a family. We would not even be able to think of such if we call it quits now."

Her eyes glinted and she shook her head, "Charlie, you don't want me to raise your children alone. You love your dragons. We can spend as much time together before you leave, but it has to stop there."

He took her face in his hands, "I never thought I would want to be with someone this badly. Bok jente, you are my dragon, you, silly witch."

A tear fell from her eye and she pulled one of his hands to her lips, "Charlie you are my dragon too. I need to allow you to be free. Captive dragons get restless."

"Please, Hermione? Don't tell me these things. Tell me anything but this? Give me a requirement. Tell me that you need me to marry you; I'd do it right now!" He shouted and she giggled and shook her head.

"My silly Dragon Keeper, it isn't that easy and you know it. Staking a claim on my heart is more important than marriage. You have done that." She confessed and pressed his hand to her chest. "For now, it is important for you to let this go."

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "then let me give you some offspring to busy yourself with while I am gone," he teased and she laughed and sighed.

"You really want to come back to a two-year-old?" She snickered with a playful gaze.

"Yes, of course, and their mum would be right there with them." He told her seriously and she frowned at him.

"Oh, that would be brilliant, Charles. Let me raise your child while you are off in Australia, that is selfish!" She cried and folded her arms. "Then what after? We would come visit daddy on his days off?"

He shook his head, "no, we would make you a home. A big giant fireproof house with a fence and a garden."

Hermione huffed at him and turned pink, "Charles Weasley. I am not going to raise your child while you are gone."

He glared at her and pursed his lips, "then what, Hermione? What can I do to make you happy in my absence? When I get back, I want you and only you."

The witch sighed and shook her head, "Charlie, there is not guarantee this will be what you want when you return. You will just have to wait it out and find out. We can write, we can see each other, but we cannot be serious."

"Would I be what you want?" He inquired and she smiled.

"You ruined me," she told him and he belted out laughter. "We will have to both wait it out, Charlie. I am not going to run around hoping to find someone while you are gone, Dragon Keeper. Let me remind you I am working on your book as well. I will be too busy to be shagging any random blokes."

"You better not. I would be insanely jealous."

"We will go to dinner tomorrow, together. I will leave Sunday so you can get ready and we will go from there." She told him and he exhaled heavily.

"I don't like this, I still feel like you are going to be married with children by the time I get back." He growled and she laughed.

"If I really wanted children I would take you up on your offer, Charlie," she sighed and rubbed her cheek, she couldn't hide her blush.

He smirked, "then why not? It would give me a reason to send you gifts and riches," he teased and she huffed and shook her head.

"Not now, Charles. I don't need to be pregnant for Christmas," she grumbled and he grinned brightly.

"Well, I can work with that," he said and she rolled her eyes. He pressed his forehead to her, "you know that you are my bok jente. No one else's." He whispered and she smiled and kissed him.

"I know, Charlie, but your book witch won't clip your wings for her comfort either." She breathed and he nodded.

"I know, that makes me want you more, Hermione." He murmured and kissed the tear trails on her face.

"I know," she sighed and they held each other for a long while before surfacing.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione and Charlie arrived at the front door of the Burrow. Charlie had an arm snaked around her as they walked in and the room stared for just a moment. Arthur had a look of confusion, George was covering his mouth in shock and elation, Harry and Ginny were glancing at each other, and of course Ron was gaping as he sat next to his pregnant fiance, Vicky Frobisher...

"Hello, family," Charlie declared and it seemed to have woken everyone out of stupor.

Molly stuck her head from the kitchen and screeched with joy, "Charles! Oh, I am so happy to see you!" She cried and Charlie kissed Hermione's cheek before walking over to his mother. "Come in and tell me about work!" She exclaimed and led him into the kitchen.

"So that is new!" George shouted and skipped over to Hermione, "when were you going to tell me that you were shagging my older brother?"

"Well, I was going to wait until after dinner, but you are too quick for me, George," she told him with a smirk and he gasped.

"Did you trade tongues with him too? Oh, Hermione please tell me you are going to marry him and have little dragons." He teased and she huffed.

"Not likely, George," she replied and went over to Ginny and Harry.

She kissed their cheeks, "Mione, we have missed you," Ginny told her and Hermione smiled and sat down.

"That is new, isn't it?" Vicky inquired her and Hermione smiled and nodded.

Hermione did not mind Vicky. She was smart and wasn't sure what she saw in her ex-boyfriend. Vicky and Ron were seeing each other prior to their breakup, but Hermione would never break the girl's heart over it. She did not mind her company and Ron was all the better for it.

"It is but it isn't. We aren't putting anything on it," Hermione said evasively.

Arthur sighed heavily, "Hermione, you realize mum is going to be very twitchy about that."

"You did what! You could have died!" Molly screamed and Hermione covered her face.

Arthur jumped and Hermione waved him off, "he had a run in with a Hungarian Horntail and broke quite a few bones."

Arthur paled but Harry chuckled. "why don't you tell him what you did?"

Ginny gasped and clapped, "please? I wanted to hear this."

George came around and wiggled his eyebrows, "nursed him back to health."

"Don't be crude, I will tell you. I saved one of his partners by flying us back to the camp on a dragon and then asked that very dragon to go get Charlie because we could not." Hermione declared and Ginny giggled.

"She told a dragon to go get my brother, the Dragon Keeper, and it listened!" Ginny was in a fit of giggles and Arthur gaped.

"You- wait- huh?" Ron was stumped and Vicky frowned.

"Dragons don't have a habit of letting people fly on them do they?" she asked Hermione who shook her head.

"I met this dragon, he was very nice and charmed by Hermione," Harry muttered and Hermione grinned.

"Hermione Granger! what is this about you having children before you are even seeing each other?" Molly stomped out and Charlie was chuckling and following her.

"Mum, it was a joke!" He declared and Molly flicked her wand at him.

Hermione snorted, "Charlie..." She trailed off and he grinned brightly.

"It was just a funny joke... well, now it is. I was serious about it when I asked." Charlie muttered and Molly growled.

"Charles Weasley! That is absolutely awful of you! You cannot skip steps in a relationship just because you decided on a whim to do so!" Molly snapped and Charlie shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time, mum," he responded and the mother groaned.

"You are supposed to court a witch before you request her to have your children, I didn't think you needed that reminder, son." Arthur declared and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Are you going to tell them why we aren't going to be dating or should I?" She asked him and that sobered his humor making him grimace.

"Bok jente, not yet," he grumbled and she turned away from him.

He came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "alright, I will be nicer," he breathed and she giggled.

"Stop that," she declared and he sighed.

"What did you call her?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Bok jente, she is my little book witch," Charlie replied and Hermione stifled a smile.

Molly came out and sat next to Arthur, "so please explain what is going on?" Molly said pointedly and Charlie came around the loveseat and plopped down next to Hermione.

"Well, where should I start?" He mused and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will start it then," Hermione said and Charlie nodded, "I went out to get his research on dragons. He is very thorough so I spent a few days rifling through his writings. I was actually impressed, don't make that smirk at me, Charles. He introduced me to his world of dragons and well..." She trailed off and held out her hand.

"I had been very interested in her since our little mistletoe run in and couldn't help myself." He finished and George gasped.

"I knew it, Charlie! I knew you wanted more than a kiss." George voiced and Charlie waved him off.

Hermione made a face at Charlie and then smiled, "well, I didn't. My plans were research. Then we received very scolding letters about our relationship professional or not... it made me think a bit about how I did enjoy his company. I appreciated him more than just someone from afar... so we spoke about it and here we are."

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other and Arthur spoke up first, "you are telling us that our letters made you think about more, darling?" He asked Hermione who nodded with a smile.

"Charlie is fairly attractive, considering..." She stifled a giggle and Charlie glared at her.

"Then why are you not dating?" Molly was visibly trying to be calm, but Hermione could see her annoyance.

"Because I have been offered a once in a life time job in Australia. I might discover a new species of dragon and she doesn't want to tie me down." Charlie announced and Hermione patted his thigh.

There were murmurs of congratulations which made Charlie cringe and nod. "Thank you, but I am a bit torn about it. It is a dream, but it doesn't seem as sweet..." he grumbled and Hermione tucked closer to him.

"So, you are moving to Australia for how long?" Ginny gasped and Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. However long it takes to take care of the identification and safety of others around this aggressive breed." Charlie responded and sighed heavily. "Just horrible timing."

Hermione frowned at him, "We talked about this, Charlie. This is a good thing for you. Don't be so disappointed, please?"

He shook his head, "it is horrible timing, bok jente, I know that."

Harry cleared his throat, "but you were going to be seeing each other before this?"

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded, "we were. I just don't want him to be denied the enjoyment of his work. It is cumbersome to miss someone and never see them. He could be gone months or even years. It isn't fair to him and it isn't fair to me."

"How would have dating him worked in the first place, Mione. That is a ridiculous assumption that you would just be welcome to go to Romania whenever you want to." Ron spat and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, Hedrick was asking me to see if she would be interested in learning to be a Dragon Keeper. She has amazing potential and is quick witted. She saved one of my partners and my life in the same day. It is hard to swallow for us seasoned keepers to admit when someone outshined us who isn't even a keeper." Charlie declared and Hermione gasped.

"You didn't tell me that, Charlie!" She exclaimed and he smirked at her.

"Must have slipped my mind," he said playfully and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I might even be better than you," she retorted and he belted out laughter.

"You have ridden a dragon twice now... it is a possibility." He praised her and she beamed at him.

"Why not do a long-distance relationship?" Ginny asked and Harry nudged her.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms, "do you realize how difficult it would be for this quick to spark Dragon Keeper to deal with that? He has a temper."

"You both do," George murmured and Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"He is right, my bok jente, you have a fiery temper." The Dracologist remarked and Hermione waved him off.

Arthur shook his head, "I am still not following why you are not going to see each other if you clearly want to."

"You should never try to clip a dragon's wings," Hermione sighed and Charlie scooped her under his arm.

"I have been arguing with her on that since last night, dad." Charlie declared and Hermione snorted.

"And telling your mum your 'brilliant' idea too, don't think I have forgotten." Hermione spat and Harry glanced at Ginny.

"What idea was that?" Harry asked as he turned back to Hermione.

Charlie grinned wickedly and Hermione shoved him, "I wanted her to have something to take care of while I was gone."

Molly glared at him and waved a finger at him, "Charles Weasley I raised you better than that. Trying to convince a young woman to have your children while you are running off playing with dragons."

Ginny gasped and giggled, "if you started now, Hermione and I could have children at the same time!"

Hermione turned the color of cherries, "Ginny! Don't encourage him!"

Charlie chuckled and nodded, "that would be very good, bok jente!"

Vicky giggled and rubbed her belly, "they could all be raised together."

Hermione covered her face and Charlie grinned against her cheek, "Charles, you are irritating at times..." The blushing witch grumbled.

Arthur heaved a sigh, "I am not supportive of that idea. As a side step I do enjoy seeing my son happy, so, thank you, Hermione."

"So, Angelina and I will have another too so we can be all one big family, don't worry, Hermione." George exclaimed and Hermione snorted.

"I am not joining in on the pregnancy cravings during Christmas, it will not happen, Charlie." She grumbled and he laughed and kissed her hair.

Molly sighed and shook her head, "I did not like this idea at first. You two together, but a mother knows when her son is happiest and he is."

Charlie nodded, "I am. Which is why when I get back, whatever she wants she will have."

Hermione smirked at him, "Anything?"

Charlie pursed his lips and frowned, "I don't like that look... what did you have in mind?"

The witch next to him raised an eyebrow, "I was thinking of making you come to dinners and forcing you to participate in the family since you have been nominating my womb so callously for your children."

Molly clapped, "oh it would be so nice to see you more, Charlie!"

He grimaced and groaned, "Fine, you evil bok jente."

Hermione grinned at him and nodded, "good, then I will be satisfied with that."

George rubbed his chin, "why didn't we get them together before?"

"Because if you forgot, she was my girlfriend a few years back..." Ron growled and Charlie tilted his head at his brother.

"Ronald, you have to let bygones be bygones. Just be satisfied I didn't shag her in the broom closet when she asked me to three years ago." Charlie left a dangerous tone to his voice and Hermione shoved him.

"Your parents are in the room, Charles!" Hermione hissed and he cringed.

Molly and Arthur shook their heads, "I think we are going to go finish dinner. Come on Arthur..." Molly growled and they left the room in a hurried fashion.

Hermione shoved Charlie, "thank you for that!" She snapped and he grimaced.

"Bok jente," he started and Hermione waved him off.

"No, don't you bok jente me. Come on Ginny, let's take a walk," Hermione grumbled and Ginny nodded with a smile.

Ginny rubbed Charlie's shoulder as Hermione left through the front door, "I will talk with her, Charlie. Don't worry, she won't stay mad. It wasn't like it was a secret that she wanted to shag you. She had a huge crush on you."

Charlie frowned at her, "she fancied me?"

Ginny giggled and nodded, "very much. She was always excited to hear your stories... among other things. I will be back," Ginny murmured and kissed Harry before leaving through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes, "she will storm off plenty, best get used to it, mate." Harry grumbled and Charlie rubbed his face.

"Brother, do you have any how excited I am to see you with a witch," George declared with a big grin as he moved to sit next to Charlie.

Charlie smirked and hugged George with one arm, "me too, Georgie. I might have to wait a bit, but she will keep... I hope."

"Do you think Hermione would want to become a Dragon Keeper?" Harry asked and Ron snorted.

"I doubt that. She loves her job, Harry." Ron declared and Vicky shrugged.

"She seems to be happy with him, I don't see why she wouldn't," the little witch declared and George nodded.

"This is probably the happiest we have seen her," George declared and Charlie frowned.

"She was that unhappy?" The Dracologist inquired and Harry nodded.

"She may love her job, but she was listless. I was worried she just was going to go mental one day." Harry commented and George agreed.

Charlie scratched his beard and sighed, "she was quite happy in Romania. I might have to pull a few strings. No one says she has to stay at her job if she is that unhappy."

"So just have her become a crazy Dragon Keeper too? That sounds bloody mental," Ron scoffed and Vicky rubbed his arm.

"Let it go, Ronald. If she is shagging your brother you shouldn't care," His fiancé reminded him and the young Weasley grimaced.

Charlie grinned wolfishly, "oh, does that witch know how to shag..." He felt like humbling his brother a bit.

Harry turned scarlet and cleared his throat, "those Ukrainians informed me of just how... interesting that was."

George gasped and grinned, "do you not use muffling charms out there, Charlie?" he jeered and Charlie chuckled.

"We do, but I didn't feel like it. Too many prying eyes on her," Charlie responded and George nudged him with a grin.

George sighed, "this is definitely something you need to continue doing. We miss you."

Charlie gave him a motion of agreement, "I have no choice now. She won't let me get away with that."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Charlie, I never thought you would be interested in anything other than dragons."

The eldest Weasley in the room patted Harry's knee, "she is my dragon, Harry."

Harry gave him a look of understanding and smiled, "Someone had to be hers. No one was going to make her happy if they weren't a bit of a mystery."

Hermione came back into the house with a big grin and skipped over to Charlie. "Alright, so I have made a decision," she announced and he pulled her into his lap.

"What would that be, bok jente?" He asked and she grinned back at him.

"You must come home for Christmas," she demanded and he gave her a single nod.

"Done, anything harder?" He asked and she exhaled.

"Well, no... I didn't realize you weren't going to argue with me. I had the whole counter argument already planned." She confessed and the men around her burst into laughter.

Ginny sat back down next to Harry and George poked Hermione's side, "Make him do something diabolical." George declared and Hermione sighed.

"Not tonight," she murmured and Charlie smiled up at her.

"Bok jente, give me a kiss?" The Dracologist whispered to her and she beamed at him.

She tilted back enough to kiss him and one of his hands snaked into her hair as he snogged her deeply. Hermione sighed and Charlie ran his free hand over her face as he snogged her.

"Woah, alright, you are making her topple on my lap!" George growled and stood up.

Vicky patted Ron's arm, "help me get to the restroom, love. Your son is sitting on my bladder." Ron was furious at their display of affection and Vicky was not keen to have another outburst.

Ron helped her up the stairs and Charlie pulled away with a smirk, "you are still very tasty, Hermione," he breathed and she giggled and slid to the open spot on the loveseat.

"Oh, bugger it, I want seconds," he grumbled and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Dinner... Charles Weasley, you need to respect the house rules still!" Molly called out to him and Hermione stifled a giggle as she pulled away. "Come help me set the table." She said pointedly at him and Charlie got up with a big sigh.

"I will be back, keep my spot warm, bok jente," he told her running a hand on her shoulder before departing to the kitchen.

"So best shag of your life?" Ginny asked with a face and Hermione turned scarlet.

"You are just as horrible as him, Ginny!" Hermione spat and George snorted.

"We are all related, Hermione, you best get used to it. It looks like you will be joining the family officially soon. Charlie doesn't just pick witches to shag." George snickered and Hermione exhaled heavily.

"I know, George, neither do I." Hermione declared and Harry nodded.

"I can see it, I am alright with this turn of events, Mione. He makes you happy so if his obsession with dragons is alright with you, we are supportive," Harry declared and hugged Ginny.

"By the way, I am three months pregnant," Ginny said nonchalantly and Hermione squealed.

"Oh, that just made my night!" Hermione exclaimed and clapped.

George grinned and reached over to nudge her, "Now, it is your turn, Granger. Best to get to work, my brother won't be in town long."

"I am warning you, George, if you make jokes like that at dinner, I will curse knives to be flung at you," Hermione growled and he grinned brightly at her.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "I wish I could disagree with him, Mione, but he does have a point." He teased and Hermione growled.

"Don't encourage this, Harry!" Hermione spat and Ginny giggled.

"I never thought I would enjoy Hermione dating one of my brothers as much as I do now," Ginny snickered and Hermione groaned and covered her face.

"I am going to suffer a malady and not go to dinner," Hermione murmured and Ginny laughed.

"Oh, no, I will be dragging you to dinner. I need this, laughing is great for the baby." The redheaded witch mused and Hermione sighed heavily.

"Dinner time," Arthur called into the room and Hermione inhaled deeply and nodded.

"I can live through this," Hermione rubbed her temples and Harry chuckled.

"You will. You may be completely uncomfortable, but it will be worth it." Harry declared and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Hermione sighed and Ginny got up and beamed at her.

"Let's go," Ginny hugged the other woman around the waist and almost dragged her to the kitchen for dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

The Weasley's all sat down next to their partners and dinner was served. Charlie kept running his left hand over Hermione's right one as he reached for his glass. She smiled at him and they were not as talkative as the rest of their dinner companions. It wasn't until Molly cleared her throat that Charlie snapped his vision fully to his mother.

"Charles, did you hear me?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" He inquired and she frowned at her son.

"I asked you if you are going to let me trim your hair. It is absolutely horrendous looking," Molly said pointedly and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Mum, it will fit right in with the Aussies," he told her politely and she grimaced.

"I never did like you and William's crazy hair." His mother voiced and Arthur smiled.

"If it makes him look at home out there, he should keep it, Mollywobbles." The father declared and winked at Charlie.

George cleared his throat, "so are you going to have a going away party of your own, Charlie?"

Charlie's lips twitched as Hermione blushed, "my crew is going to have a nice dinner with me tomorrow," he murmured and George grinned.

Ginny turned to them, "do you think you both are going to get serious when you get back?" She asked and Charlie tilted his head as he gazed at Hermione.

"If she still wants to," he declared and Hermione smiled.

Molly glanced over at Arthur who grinned and shrugged, "maybe another wedding?" Molly whispered and Charlie blushed.

Hermione saw how uncomfortable her Dragon Keeper was to be in a domestic setting and she smiled. "Oh yes, and a fireproof house with a garden." She teased and he glared at her.

"I thought you didn't want those things?" He spoke pointedly and she smirked at him.

"I think by then it would be more appropriate. A little homely..." Hermione trailed off and Charlie snorted.

"Bok jente, don't tease me." He groaned and she giggled.

"Charlie, you cannot very well raise children in Romania..." Ron grumbled and Charlie turned to him.

"Well, if she wants them by then I will just have to make that a reality." He spat and Ron turned red with frustration.

George was smiling and nodded, "well, you could always do it before hand. She could teach them to ride dragons too!" George laughed and Hermione turned scarlet.

"I was trying to convince her of that, but she is unwilling," Charlie mused and Molly turned red.

"Charles, don't you guilt her. She is just as much my daughter as you are my son and I will not allow that." Molly growled and Charlie chuckled and tucked Hermione under his arm.

"Never, mum. She has her own will, I promise," he responded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You never wanted any children that weren't scaly before," Hermione murmured and Charlie laughed.

"I never had you, Bok jente!"

Hermione smiled and patted his chest, "you are mental, Charlie."

"So, do you plan on making regular trips, Hermione?" Harry asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever I can. I just am... I will try to," Hermione was biting down the sadness that bubbled up every so often, "excuse me, I need to run to the restroom," Hermione murmured with a smile.

She had gotten up to go to the bathroom and chatter about Australia continued. Charlie was having a hard time focusing on it. He was talking about the possibilities and trying to enjoy it. His parents were very ecstatic for him, his siblings were a bit shocked; he had a habit of doing that to them.

"Where is Ron?" Vicky asked frowning.

He had gotten up sometime in the conversation and trekked up to the bathroom. Ron was listening to her cry and frowned as he knocked. "Mione, open up." He ordered and she cracked the door.

"What is it, Ron?" She questioned him and he pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Mione, this isn't right. You shouldn't be crying over my brother in the bathroom. Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked her and she sat on the toilet.

"Because, Ron... I have always fancied him a bit. He was unobtainable and mysterious so it was safe. Now, there is no doubt that he is intrigued by me, but he will disappear just as quickly as he entered my life." Hermione cried and Ron stooped down.

"You need to let him go, Mione. You need someone who can give you the life you deserve. I wasn't that man. He isn't either. Us Weasleys have a habit of letting you down." He murmured and she cried harder.

"He makes me feel alive again, Ron. I don't want to let that go," she whimpered and Ron shook his head.

There was a knock at the bathroom door and Ron answered it, "let me in whelp," Charlie growled and Ron stood there glaring.

"No, you are going to make her think there is something here when there clearly isn't. She is balling her eyes out because you are going to leave her." Ron spat and Charlie stepped forward.

"Let me see my witch now, Ronald." Charlie had a warning tone in his voice.

"It's alright, Ron, let him in." Hermione whispered and Ron growled.

"No, Hermione. We were friends first and I am stepping in!" Ron snapped and shoved Charlie into the hallway.

Charlie stepped forward again, "you can push me all night long, but you are not going to stop me." His voice was softer and Hermione tapped Ron's shoulder.

"Sometimes the world needs a little heart break, Ron. That's how you found Vicky," Hermione breathed and the younger Weasley relaxed his posture.

Charlie pushed passed him and took her in his arms. He kissed her passionately and she let her tears run free as he held her. Ron had moved from the bathroom and shut the door, but they did not notice. She was enveloped by him and he just needed her. Placing her on the counter he ran his hands over her face when he pulled away.

"Bok jente, you are going to make this very hard to leave you," he murmured and she pouted her lips.

"I am sorry, my Dragon Keeper. I am trying," she declared and he kissed her cheeks.

He nuzzled her neck and his breath was hitched in emotion, "Hermione, I don't want to leave you. I want us to stay like this. You and I and whatever else you desire."

"You and your dragons, you, silly man. Anything else we will work out. I will wait for you," she declared and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You promise? I will give you myself to the entirety as soon as I am done with this," he whispered and she kissed his lips.

"I have nothing but time, my dragon," she spoke softly and he ran his thumbs over her cheeks as his bright indigo eyes glittered at her.

"I don't deserve you," he responded and she choked on a giggle and wiped her face.

"You don't? I was quite sure you did." she stopped and pressed a hand to his chest, "this is why, Charlie. What resides in there is greater than any riches I could have. You won't tell me, but I know. I know that you have given it to me. My very own heart of a dragon."

He kissed her again and was overwhelmed; somewhere between these short moments of seeing her. Being with her. Knowing her. He fell for her and she knew that. "Can we finish dinner so we can go home?" He inquired gently and she nodded with a smile.

"I would like that," her voice was gentle and sweet.

0o0o

The last day together was strained. Charlie had to work most of the day and Hermione was packing up his notes. They had tender moments together last night, but now, she felt the reality kick in. They had only spent a handful of days together. The reality was he couldn't have fallen for her, no matter the pining involved. She was second guessing herself all day.

Her fears were only confirmed while she was walking around for some fresh air. She ducked behind one of the cabins and saw Tatiana and Charlie embracing closely and her kissing him. Charlie was rubbing her cheek as she smiled and cried. Hermione covered her mouth and pressed her back against the cabin and sobbed silently; she didn't realize how much it was going to kill her to see him with someone else. Unfortunately, she did not hear their conversation.

Her bag was packed before he made it back to his cabin. He was hoping he could convince her to stay for at least the dinner. Charlie opened the door and saw her drinking a glass of brandy as she sat in the armchair. "Hello," she murmured and he dropped his gloves on the ground.

"Bok jente?" He asked; he could sense her hostility.

She downed her glass and stood up, "I am not going to sugar coat it, Charlie. I saw you snogging Tatiana. I just realized how much I don't want to know about the tarts you bring home while away. I cannot do this. I just won't. It is too hard to see you with someone else." She spat and he frowned at her.

"She was telling me goodbye and we were not snogging, Hermione." He said sternly and approached her.

Hermione glared at him, "you were kissing her, Charlie!"

Charlie pursed his lips, "she was telling me how happy she was that I was happy. She kissed me. That was it, bok jente. She knew when I get back that you are the only woman in my world."

Hermione teared up and he could see her defenses crumbling, "I am sorry, my Dragon Keeper," she gasped and ran into his arms.

He kissed her passionately and did not wait for permission; he started yanking down her sweats. She moaned as his hand slid between her legs and made them buckle lightly. He all but dragged her over to the couch and bent her over the arm. She heard his zipper and her mind grew heady. Hermione was gasping at the swiftness of his actions and soon was panting for other reasons. "Charlie!" She screamed as he took her with savage need.

"Bok jente, you are mine. Don't forget that," he growled and wrapped her hair around his hand.

He tugged hard and roared with triumph as she cried and arched further over the arm for him. "My Charlie!" She breathed and he grinned and stopped his pace so she could pant.

"Come here, love. I proved my point," he murmured and pulled out of her and sat on the couch.

He was sitting away from the back cushion and she straddled him. "My Charlie," she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

The Dracologist rolled her hips for her, "Bok jente, you enchant me," he groaned.

They kissed and moved tenderly together for some time as he peeled her shirt from her and ran his hands over her. Kissing her skin and nibbling tenderly as she curled her fingers in his hair and sighed for him. It was a grinding rhythm between tough jerks of him pulling at her waist and soft kisses and nibbles. He was whispering over her flesh she couldn't quite hear.

"Charlie, please, don't forget me," she whimpered and his fingers grew firm on her hips.

"Never, my book witch," he breathed and kissed her.

Their climax was potent and they crumpled to the couch. Charlie was breathing heavily and Hermione was tucked against his chest, running fingertips over his scars and hair. He was still in his boots and jeans, she was bare for him and vulnerable in his arms.

"Hermione," he rumbled and she glanced up at him. "We cannot do this if we don't do it together. Don't you trust me?"

Her eyes grew and she bit her lip, "I know that you will see other witches out there, Charlie. I just didn't want to see it with my own eyes. I... It hurts," she whispered and he sighed heavily.

"I don't want to see other witches, bok jente. I just want you," he murmured and she smiled and touched his cheek.

"You are going to need to, it is very factual. If it is a year... two... maybe longer, you will need the comfort of small favors as one of your lovers called it." Hermione sighed and he frowned.

"I do not," he retorted sharply.

Hermione's face grew saddened and she nodded, "you will and you know it. You are a man and one who deserves those comforts. It wasn't right for me to get so jealous when I haven't claimed you. It has been a good week, Charlie."

His chest heaved and he kissed her hair, "that means you won't come see me then?" He asked flatly and she pursed her lips.

"Not for a good while. Maybe after Christmas when we see each other again." She spoke and her voice was small and frail sounding.

"Please? Please don't," his voice was raspy and his brow furrowed deeply.

She smiled and kissed him gently before getting up, "I have to catch my portkey and you have a dinner party to get to." She muttered before grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"Hermione," he declared and stood up.

She sighed and bit down her sadness, "Charles, you really shouldn't make this harder than it is. We have to do this. I have to do this if I am going to survive without you." She confessed and he felt like he was kicked in the gut. "I will always be fond of this," she paused and put a hand on his chest, "that is where the magic really happens."

He grasped her hand and shook his head, "stay. I will ask about you coming to Australia with me. We can make it work. I may be busy, but maybe I could spend time teaching you more about dragons. We could stay together and see this through." His eyes were glossy and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Not this time, Dragon Keeper. I have to go," she breathed and pulled her hand away, sliding on her shirt.

She transfigured her clothing to something travel worthy swiftly and grabbed her bag. Hermione was at the door before Charlie registered she was really walking out of his life. "Wait!" He howled and ran up to her.

He scooped her in an embrace and kissed her with bruising need. Her tears fell and he could feel how much she was breaking in his arms. The wizard knew he couldn't let her just walk away. He was falling for the little book witch and her smile. Her laugh. Her joy and curiosity... how could he let her just go?

Hermione pulled from his grasp when he placed her down and grabbed her bag, "Goodbye, Charlie. You will be missed." She declared wiping her face with her free hand.

"Don't leave crying, please, bok jente? Don't leave at all," he was almost begging; she had reduced him to almost crawling to her, but he thought better of it.

She blew him a kiss as she took a few paces down the path, "if you find those dragons, remember, it was worth it. I promise you," she called back with a smile and strode down the path and out of his life.


	13. Chapter 12

**Dear Ginny,**

 **Seeing as someone doesn't answer my letters, I thought I would write to you instead. It has been three months and she has not written me back. I am not sure what really to do and it pains me to think that I made the biggest mistake by leaving. Monumental for me, I know. Dragons are my life, but she... she has taken my heart from me.**

 **Does she speak to you about me? Has she found someone new? Please, Ginny, I am pleading for answers. I am living my dream, but somehow it feels like it has lost its appeal. Please write back.**

 **Your Brother,**

 **Charlie**

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I am so glad you wrote to me! It has been so long and I think she is alright. Harry and I offered for her to stay with us and she was glad for the company. She doesn't admit it, but sometimes in the spare room, we can hear her muffled sobs. She has turned in a prototype for your book and you should be receiving a copy of it to sign off on soon._

 _She doesn't know that I know she reads your letters. They sit by her bedside and I think she thumbs through them every night. Hermione told me that one of your colleagues wrote to her and asked her to come to Romania for a while. I am not sure if she will, she hasn't said anything toward agreeing or not._

 _We have all banded together to make sure she is alright. Ron even has taken to inviting her over to have lunch with Vicky on weekends. Don't you worry, she misses you. I think she just needs time to step away from you so she can recover from the loss of you. Whatever you did to make her adore you as much as she does, it is imprinted; she will not be running off with any wizards, that is pretty evident._

 _Fair warning: Mum already has been talking to her about what her plans are when you come home. Hermione holds back giggle fits when mum asks if she is going to make you settle down and do something less dangerous when you have children. I am quite sure your book witch is very aware you won't be torn from your dragons._

 _Harry and I are going to be having a boy. His name is Albus Severus and he should be arriving just after Christmas. Sorry, you will miss holding this nephew for a bit at least. Hermione was already stocking up on new baby books for him; very typical of her. She even bought a few baby-friendly dragon books for him... how fitting, hm?_

 _I will write more soon,_

 _Love you, big brother,_

 _Ginny Potter_

 **Ginny,**

 **That makes my heart soar to hear she is at least coping decently. Thank you for taking such good care of her; you are a great friend and a loving sister. I have been so busy that writing to you about anything aside from work would have been troublesome. I am completely swamped with this new dragon and its behaviors. They are very different than the average ones I am used to. Small, about the size of a horse, fully grown. Brown gold dusted scaling... absolutely gorgeous! Enough about work...**

 **I am... adjusting. The Australians out here are friendly. There are about twenty of us that are working out here and twelve in New Zealand. I have to portkey between the two often and it gets exhausting. The scenery is breathtaking in New Zealand. You and Harry should plan a vacation out here. I know if I had the time I would.**

 **Christmas is in a month. I cannot tell you how excited I am! Not for gift giving or horrible tongue lashings from mum about my new tattoos... but to see her. I still find time every couple of days to write to her. Does she read them still? I have been less sad in them and much more hopeful and gentle, hoping that it helps her feel soothed.**

 **She reminds me so much of the Antipodean Opaleye. Sweet and gentle, calm and serene, but still very fierce when need be. I saw a whole thunder of them; about thirty. They rarely group so bulkily together unless it is mating season. They were flying and twirling in the wind and... I watched in amazement as they coupled. I missed her more for not seeing it with me.**

 **I am sorry I will miss Albus's birth. I know I have done a bang-up job of being a good big brother and uncle, but I will do better now. I will make a point to participate in their lives. I have missed important things because of my dragons, it is time to give a little back to those who have supported my dreams.**

 **My book was a masterpiece! She did such a great job. I wrote a lengthy letter to the editors involved in making sure Hermione gets the credit she deserves. I explained the process of what she had done and he wrote back letting me know that she would indeed get such appreciation. It will be published for distribution after the turn of the year!**

 **Hoping to hear from you before I see you,**

 **Charlie**

 _Brother,_

 _I am excited about your book! We will have to celebrate when you get here! I am sorry work has been so busy for you, but at least you are enjoying it. Hermione has taken an extended leave of absence from her job. Rightfully so. They told her the book was going to change many things for dragons and classification, which she wrote cleverly about before handing the Minister a copy of your pre-released book. Without her credits in it; I believe it was before the alterations at least because she did not gripe about it._

 _I suggest you buy her a decent Christmas gift. It is important for you to be impactful when you come visit. She volunteered to help with James and Albus for a few months so I can have help around here. I am thankful she is so great with the children. We will catch up when you get home for the holiday!_

 _Love you,_

 _Gin_

0o0o

Charlie shivered a bit as he walked through the snow and up the walkway. He could see his childhood home was full of life and smiled softly at it. The Dracologist slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see most of his family was in the sitting room. "Charlie! Get in here and warm your bones!" George shouted and he grinned, walking into the house.

"Happy Christmas!" Charlie exclaimed and everyone rushed forward to greet him.

He was bombarded with family and smiling gratefully at them as they hugged and tugged on the Dragon Keeper. "Is Charles here?" Molly asked and came into the room. "My son!" She cried and he maneuvered through to hug her.

"Ello, mum," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

She frowned at him and held him out in front of her, "Charlie, that is no way to look! Long beards and hair!" She chided him and he grinned.

"Aunt Mione! Uncle Charlie is here!" James called out in the kitchen and ran in.

The boy ran up and Charlie grabbed him in a hug, "Hello little Potter, how are you?" He asked the boy and smiled.

"I am adjusted, Uncle Charlie," he declared with a nod and Charlie stifled a chuckle.

"Did your Aunt Mione teach you that word?" He asked the child who nodded.

Hermione came in with a bundle in her hands and smiled, "Hello, Charles." She said with a smile and Ginny walked up to her, "he is asleep now, I fed him for you, Gin."

Charlie walked up to the witches and gasped, "Gin! You had Albus already?" He exclaimed and Ginny grinned with a nod.

"He decided to come a bit early. He is two weeks old, yesterday." She voiced with a smile. "Would you like to hold him?" She inquired and Charlie bit back a frown.

"Maybe?" He voiced unsure and Hermione giggled.

"Here, like this, Drakon," Hermione murmured gentle and gingerly handed him the child.

Charlie paled and gulped, "are you sure this is safe?" He breathed and Hermione giggled and cupped his arms closer together, bundling the child.

"Safer than your occupation," Ginny snorted and Charlie looked mortified.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "you can handle a horntail, but not a baby, Charlie?"

He exhaled gently and smiled at the small sleeping child, "he is cute. Actually, I think he is very beautiful. Very good job, Ginny." He spoke softly and Hermione watched as the fearsome Dragon Keeper was reduced to a tender man as he held the baby.

"Thank you, Charlie. I will let you hold him when he wakes up, alright?" Ginny murmured as she took the boy.

Charlie frowned at her and she giggled. "I promise you can hold him again once he is awake. I am only going to put him down for some rest. He has had an eventful day. Christmas eve has been busy."

Ginny walked away with the baby Potter and James followed, starting to yammer at his mother. Charlie stared at Hermione who was smiling at him. He wasn't sure where to start now that he hasn't seen her in six months. She looked well; her curves were pronounced in her sweater and jeans.

"Drakon, how was your trip?" She asked and he frowned at her.

"Is that Ukranian?" He responded and she smirked at him.

"Quite possible. Are you surprised I am a linguist as yourself?" She teased and they had not noticed the rest of the room watching.

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "have they been coming to visit you?"

She giggled and shook her head, "no, I went and visited them. I was in Romania prior to Albus being born. I got back the day before from a two-week stay." She declared and he frowned. "A professional visit, Charlie." She clarified and his posture eased a bit.

Hermione glanced behind him and saw they were being watched, "would you like to take a walk with me?" She questioned him and he smiled and nodded.

She took his hand and lead him through the kitchen to the back door. The last thing Hermione wanted was prying eyes as they tried to figure out if there was something still there. When they got outside, Hermione transfigured his flimsy sweater into a winter coat and slipped hers on. The witch them led him away from the Burrow, knowing good and well there were onlookers at the window.

"I have to say, bok jente, you look stunning," he mused and she smiled at him.

"You look quite decent yourself, Charlie." She responded and bit her lip.

"I missed you," he murmured and she stopped their pace and turned to him.

Her eyes were big and they glittered in the moonlight. "I missed you as well."

"Enough to let me kiss you?" He asked gently and her smile grew lopsided.

"The first time you ever kissed me you did not ask." She voiced and he chuckled and leaned to her.

He felt her breath hitch just before his lips touched hers and she melted for him instantaneously as they met hers. It was soft and timid at first, him exploring her lips and mouth as she granted him entry. He couldn't remember ever feeling so enthralled by someone. She pulled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sincerely snogged her.

When they parted he chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers, "I missed that taste. Your taste, bok jente," he whispered and she sighed.

"I missed yours more than you will ever know," she breathed and he chuckled.

"I have an idea," he teased and she kissed him gently again. "Stay here with me tonight?" He asked and she gave him a nod as they broke their embrace.

"Of course, there is no other place I'd rather be than to wake up in your arms on Christmas." She muttered and took his hand. "Let's go join the festivities and get something warm to drink."

He kissed her hair and sighed, "that sounds like perfection to me." They strolled slowly back to the Burrow, hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 13

Molly was clapping to herself as they walked into the sitting room again. "Come here you two! We are have a spot of tea. Would you like something to eat, Charlie?" His mother asked him and he shook his head.

They shed their jackets and Hermione went and placed them away. When she returned they sat down in the loveseat and he tucked her close as she leaned against him. "Not quite, just want to settle in."

Molly cleared her throat, "are you staying the night, Hermione?"

Arthur blushed and pursed his lips, "Molly, don't you think they would like privacy?"

The matriarch waved her husband off, "Don't be silly, Arthur, they can share Charlie's room. It would be nice to have them for Christmas morning."

Hermione's cheeks tinted lightly and she gazed over at Charlie, "Are we staying here tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I believe the choice is yours. I don't really care, as long as you are with me."

Harry cleared his throat, "considering that Hermione moved out of her flat... our house isn't nearly as private as the top floor..." he trailed off; Harry did not want to chance it, he heard parts of the stories Ginny and her talked about.

Charlie tilted his head, "why did you move out of your flat?" he questioned and she smiled.

"I have plans at the turn of the year, I won't have much use for it any longer." she said with a smile and he kissed her.

"Good it is settled, you can stay here," Molly voiced with a nod and Ginny bit down a giggle.

"At least we know they won't be making children... or will they?" George teased and got up. "I don't mind, Charlie, just make sure it's a boy." he finished and walked off toward the kitchen.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "not this again!"

The Dracologist rubbed her shoulder and chuckled, "I promise, bok jente, no children until you want them."

She smirked at him and sighed, "you are such an odd man, Drakon."

"Charlie, what are those... is that a tattoo?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin and Charlie groaned.

Hermione gasped and frowned at him, "you have tattoos? Where?"

The Dragon Keeper grumbled and pulled off of his t-shirt. "There, see?"

Hermione gasped and smiled at the two dragons on his chest that had their tails twisted together. It was a Chinese Fireball and an Antipodean Opaleye. They were tilted in such a way that their bodies were climbing toward his shoulders, but their heads were gazing at each other with curved necks. She ran her fingers over them and they glimmered at her touch.

"Beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed and Molly huffed.

"Charles, you marred your beautiful skin!" She shouted and Charlie grinned.

"It is a rite of passage out there, mum. I have one on my shoulders too," he muttered and Hermione glanced behind him as he sat forward.

Across his shoulders he had the words 'Dragostea este curaj' and elaborate draconic framing. "Romanian?" Hermione asked and he nodded.

"I, however, cannot tell you what it says, you will have to find out." He murmured and placed his shirt on.

"Charles, I wish you wouldn't have marked up your skin," Molly sighed heavily and he smiled and held onto Hermione.

"I think it is great," Angelina murmured and George nodded.

Hermione leaned forward and poured herself some tea, "Tea, Drakon?" She asked and he grinned and ran a hand over her back.

"Please," he voiced and she started dressing two cups.

Harry frowned and spoke, "Now, what is she calling you?"

Hermione smiled and handed Charlie a cup, "Dragon in Ukranian."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, "Charles, my son, you might have met your match."

Molly nodded and smiled at Hermione, "I am not sure why we did not see it before."

Hermione smiled over at Charlie, "Simple. I wasn't ready for an adventure."

The Dragon Keeper nuzzled her neck and smiled against her, "you have been one of my favorite adventures. Surpassing the first time I was face to face with a dragon."

There was thumping down the stairs, "Aunt Mione!" Fred yelled and Teddy followed him over to her.

She set her cup down and leaned to the boys, "yes, my little loves?" She asked and the glanced at each other.

"Can you come up the stairs and read us a story?" Teddy asked, his hair flickered green.

Hermione glanced over at Charlie, "Do you mind?" She asked and he frowned.

"Why don't I come up and tell you stories about dragons instead? We can go and look at pictures I have." He offered and Hermione's cheeks tinted pink.

"Really? Uncle Charlie, that would be the best!" Fred muttered and Teddy nodded.

Charlie stood up and he looked to Hermione, "aren't you coming?" He inquired and she seemed surprised.

"You want me to?" She replied and he chuckled.

"Well, you are the only person in this house that knows dragons almost as well as I do," he teased and she nodded.

"Alright, boys, let's go," Hermione giggled and the boys ran up the stairs.

"Have fun, you two!" Ginny snickered and Charlie waggled his eyebrows.

"I am going to scare my nephews," he grumbled and Angelina growled.

"You will not scare them, Charlie!" She snapped and Hermione waved at her.

"Not to worry, Angie, I will keep him in line," Hermione shoved Charlie lightly and the Dragon Keeper chuckled.

"I am sure you will, my bok jente," he responded and they headed up the stairs after the children.

Harry scratched his chin and nudged Ginny, "I think that is the first time I have seen him engage the children without them asking him to."

Arthur and Molly both nodded, "do you think he is debating some himself?" Molly questioned her husband with hope in her eyes.

Arthur was chuckling and spoke with mirth, "If he does I am afraid those children will be asking for fireproof outfits so they can play with the baby dragons." Arthur teased and Molly gasped.

"No, they shouldn't have children around dragons." She scolded him and Arthur shrugged and sighed.

"Hermione told us about her trip to Romania," Ginny murmured and Harry nodded.

"She is debating on moving there," Harry finished and everyone glanced at each other.

"So, she is going to just become a Dragon Keeper?" Angelina asked and Harry shrugged.

"Hermione has always been a student. I have a feeling Charlie showed her there was more for her to learn. A whole new world that she never thought to be open to." Harry replied and Ginny gave a motion of agreement.

"It really is endearing, actually. The one person you would think would argue with him on his ventures is the woman he falls for." Ginny sighed and gazed at Harry with a smile.

George walked in with a piece of cake and flopped in the loveseat, "well, she had always been an odd witch. I actually saw this coming three years ago. They were snogging like teenagers and he took her for a walk. Charlie doesn't just take witches for walks..."

Angelina sighed and smiled, "it is fairly charming."

The door opened and Bill with Fleur and Victoire came in. "Season's greetings," Bill shouted joyously.

"Oh, you made it!" Molly shouted and Victoire ran and hugged her.

"Grand-mère!" Victoire shouted and Molly kissed her. "Where is Fred and Teddy? I have a surprise for them!" She murmured and Molly pointed up the stairs.

Victoire kissed Arthur on the cheek and skipped to the stair case, "Oh, sorciers..." She called as she hopped up the stairs.

Bill and Fleur laughed and sat down, "anything new and exciting?" Bill asked.

George grinned and nodded, "Ron is at Vicky's parent's house with Rose and... Charlie is up the stairs in his room with Hermione, telling the kids stories about dragons."

Bill frowned and tilted his head, "what prompted her to force him to tell them stories?"

Harry waved him off with a smile, "He volunteered and she went with him... they are, well, they are seeing each other a bit."

Bill and Fleur gasped and smiled, "It iz about time," Fleur murmured and Bill kissed her cheek.

"We wondered when she was going to tell him she was in love with him. Holidays of pining for him. How did it happen?"

George grinned brightly, "he was pining for her as well, big brother. Seems the Dragon Keeper was sweet on the book witch. Hermione told us he thought her and Ron were still together and hinted that was why he never came to holidays anymore. Funny story indeed on how they came together."

Ginny rubbed her hands together and smiled, "I am going to tell you a story about a book witch and a pining Dragon Keeper. You tell me if it is romantic..." Ginny trailed off and Fleur giggled.

"Of course, please do!" She declared and Ginny started telling the tale that Hermione told her over the months.

0o0o

Hermione and Charlie woke up early in the morning. They must have fallen asleep talking after their tryst. She was tangled in him and he had his arms encasing her. His room was still dark from the sun barely rising, their sheets surrounded them like warm waters that caressed their tender flesh. The witch wanted to stay with him like this.

"Bok jente," he whispered and she smiled, pulling away gently.

"Happy Christmas, my love," she murmured and he kissed her.

He ran his tough fingers over her cheeks and smiled, "I adore you, bok jente. My wonderful witch. This is by far the best Christmas of my life." He breathed and she kissed him again.

"Charlie, I have a confession," she declared and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I read all your letters. It was wrong of me not to write back, but I did not want to make it harder on you. I wanted you to enjoy your work."

He smiled and nodded, "Ginny told me she had a feeling you did. That is why I kept writing to you. All my work drabbles. My worries, my hopes... I wrote knowing you were at least taking this journey with me by words. My little bok jente," he responded and her lips quivered.

"You wrote to me knowing that I was reading them despite me not writing back? Charlie... oh, my Drakon," she cried softly and kissed him with passion.

They parted and he reached over to the night stand and handed her a small box, "Hermione, this isn't spectacular. However, it is something that I thought about for a long time." He whispered and she open the gift.

It was a lovely necklace with a bright indigo gem encased by gold. In the center of the gem was liquid gold in the shape of a quill. She gasped and covered her mouth. That wasn't just a regular gem, that was a dragon scale. He had given her a dragon scale with a quill on it.

"Bok jente, you may be a book witch, but you are my dragon too." He whispered and she kissed him gently.

"I have something for you too, my Drakon," she murmured and got out of bed.

She dug in her purse and pulled out a green wrapped present and handed it to him. "Happy Christmas." Hermione declared coming back to bed.

Charlie sat up and slowly opened up the gift. He pulled out a bright red and orange quill, "is this..." He trailed off and she smiled.

"That is a phoenix feather quill. I spent a great amount of time finding a quill fitting for a Dragon Tamer. What better than a fireproof quill from a mystical firebird?" She declared with a smile, "do you like it? I thought it would be appropriate for your next book."

He frowned at her and tilted his head, "I love it, but what next book?"

Hermione sighed and smiled, "A recount of your life as a Dragon Keeper, Charles. You should share your story, not just your knowledge."

Charlie placed the feather quill down and kissed her gently. "Hermione, I- I- I love you," he sputtered and his eyes grew.

She smiled and sighed, "I know, I love you too, Charlie."

He set the quill aside and touched her gently as his lips traced her skin. "Will you let me love you? Let me express my deepest feelings the only way I know how? I may fall short on words for you, but I can show you." He whispered and she kissed his forehead.

"Of course, my loving Dragon Keeper, I would want for nothing more than that," she murmured.

They had slow and passionate moments strung together in a beautiful symphony. The sun was peering through the window before either one of them snoozed in the nuance of their declarations. Entwined in a masterful mess of flesh, bones and hearts...


	15. Chapter 14

_"There's a Wild Thing that lives in all of us. It lives in our Passions and the people we love and our subconscious thoughts, our beliefs. It's even made a home in the darkest parts of us. But we can't be scared of it, we become it." Alessia Cara._

0o0o

Hermione was stretching after the rigorous training she just went through. The Ukrainians were forcing her to run with weights as she dodged flaming curses. They caught her a few times, but less than yesterday as she was working hard to shape her body to fit her new lifestyle. Muscles she was not used to using were flexing in ways she hadn't known.

Sitting on the grass in her sports bra and shorts she shivered as the air was chill, but moments ago she was covered in sweat. Pallas and Derrek were stretched out with her as they flexed their legs from the exertion of chasing her.

"Drakon divchyna, good work this morning." Pallas murmured and Derrek nodded.

"How long has it been now?" Derrek mused and Hermione smiled.

"Two months?" She asked and they nodded.

"Good, you are ahead of schedule. Your body enjoys this work, yes?" Pallas inquired and Hermione flexed her more toned arms.

"I believe so, this has been riveting." She was telling the truth; she never found excitement in a physical application before now.

"Char write recently?" Derrek asked and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Two weeks ago, since his last letter. I suppose he is pretty busy. I was supposed to go see him, but he never told me I could." She admitted and the Ukrainians glanced at each other.

"Will you check on the new Welsh hatchlings after lunch, Hermione? We have to clean up and go make our rounds to the adult Fireballs, they are being testy lately." Pallas murmured and Hermione nodded.

"I will get some studying done with breakfast and wash up before I head out there. I am going to go visit Durstia," she responded and stood up.

They laughed and nodded, "he has been so happy you are back. The poor beasty went through a depression when you and Char left. His female friend will be here next week. That will be interesting."

Hermione stifled a smile and shrugged, "the benefit of running a dragon reservation. We get all the cast-offs from smuggling operations." She stretched waved gentle, "tootles, boys."

"Do pobachennya, Hermione," Derrek murmured and she jogged off toward Durstia's hill.

When she approached Durstia flicked his tail but stayed relaxed on the grass. "Good morning, handsome." She told the dragon who tilted his head at her.

They had built a communication all of their own as they spent time together. He was being pensive and she did not mind; she sat against his torso and enjoyed the heat coming from his body.

"You haven't been flying much. Are we being broody today?" Her question came with a muffled grumble from her scaly companion.

He moved his head to gaze at her and smoke came from his nose. Durstia was annoyed and Hermione glanced around to see that one of the other dragons had burnt his trees. "We will fix it, alright? I am sorry they aren't nice to you. It might be jealousy."

The dragon grumbled again and nosed her. "I would fly with you if I had wings, but we are getting another of your kind here soon. She will make you feel less alone."

He snorted and tossed his head away. "Durstia, don't be angry with me. I am not a dragon. I cannot fly unless it is on a broom. Would you like me to go get a broom and fly with you?" She asked and he pressed his head to the grass. "I miss him too..." She admitted and the dragon let out a high-pitched sigh.

"Tell you what, I will do my tasks in the afternoon and we will take a flight together tonight. I am not as great of a flyer as Charlie, but the very least we can stretch your wings a bit." It was sad that the dragon missed Charlie Weasley so much. She did not know that Charlie was the one who would have the courage to go flying with Durstia. Hermione noted his decline in moving when she first got here and Jess let her in on that fact.

"Alright, lovely, I am going to go eat. Try to enjoy the morning?" She asked him as the witch stood and he tilted his head into her.

Dragons were never affectionate with people. It was a rarity and one that was groundbreaking in the psychology of said beasts. Hermione was more than willing to discover the reasoning behind Durstia's more complex rate of attachment, but her theory was how he was raised. He was a hatchling that was hand raised in Romania by Charlie himself. The only of his kind out here, Charlie tended to the dragon like he would a child.

Hedrick described to her what Charlie managed and why he was so attached to the man. His attachment to her could only be because Charlie had shown signs of being fond of the witch. Her theory was that at least. Opaleyes are not usually social at least to this extent. Whatever Charlie did to raise the dragon, he did so in a manner that enlightened a more nurturing and loyal nature.

When Hermione made it to the mess hall, the Australians were already eating. "Good morning, Hermione, you are looking well!" Hedrick boomed and Hermione smiled as he handed her a plate.

"Thank you and good morning. How is everything today?" She asked him and Hilda pointed at her.

"You did not mend your wounds yet, come here." The woman ordered and Hermione set her plate down on a table.

The older woman flicked her wand at Hermione's spots that were marred with darkened fire spots and glowered. "Young lady, you are not going to turn into Charles Weasley. Pay attention to those burn spots." Hermione gave her a simpered smile and nodded.

"Yes, Hilda, I will pay more attention," she muttered and the older witch nodded.

"Good, now here is your topic to read on today. Warning signs of body language. Charlie wrote it himself as you know." Hermione took the pamphlet and bowed.

"Thank you," she murmured and went to go sit by herself.

She did not mind the Aussies, but they were a rowdy bunch and were quite interested in the adept Dragon Keeper. It had been four months since she had seen Charlie and her loneliness for him only hindered her ability to handle flirtations. A few times the Ukrainians had to step in and warn them of who's witch they were speaking to and what he would do to them if he found out.

One of them was quite relentless and he walked over to her with a cup in hand, "good day, Mione. How's the training treatin ya?" He asked and Hermione smiled at the blond.

"Very well, Ethan, how are you?" She questioned, sipping her tea.

"I hear ya boyfriend is quite the lady's man over there." He said with a smirk and she glared.

"Are you trying to bait me?" Her inquiry was sharp, a clear warning.

Ethan waved it off and sighed, "he has been entertaining Sasha a few times a week. She wrote to us about it yesterday. I figured you must be open to trying new flavors yourself."

Hedrick was watching from afar and frowned, "Ethan, mind your place." He spat and the blond smiled and shrugged at her.

"Just food for thought here is the note if you want proof." He set down the sheet of parchment and went back to his group.

Hermione stared at the note and her lip quivered. They had not put a label on it had they? They may have said they loved each other, but that wouldn't have stopped him would it have?

 _Mates!_

 _I miss ya rebels so much! Olly, remember to shake it only twice, you, Wombat. Noah, don't be a fucker and shag a few of those foreign women. Ethan, don't forget it isn't a game and no one comes in first if ya keel over. My fuckwits._

 _That Dragon Keeper from Romania, what a right root. I can't say I am happy you wankers are gone, but least it has been nice to have a good partner for lonely nights around. Nice length on him as well._

Hermione couldn't read the rest. She pushed the note away and ate her food. Reading the notes in the booklet and ignoring Ethan's eyes on her, she studied. "Wings arched, head out, distinct nostril flare... possessive. Often a sign of protecting a meal or hatchlings." She mumbled to herself.

She finished eating as she read and grabbed her book, "going to run home and finish up reading for the day, Hilda, I will see you at lunch," Hermione announced and moved to leave.

The Australians followed her out and she glared at the trio. "Can I help you boys with something?"

The black-haired man spoke; his name was Oliver. "Mione, we weren't tryin to upset ya. We thought you should know."

Hermione waved them off and turned to leave them. "Hermione, ya can always try a bita foreign flavors too!" Noah shouted, but she did not turn to them as she walked to Charlie's cabin.

"They are just trying to upset you, leave it be," the witch grumbled to herself as she walked into the cabin.

Showering and getting into some tailored protective gear that Hilda made her, she admired her form in the mirror. Hermione had really filled out in the last two months. She enjoyed the idea of being strong in both body and mind, it pleased her immensely. Hilda had made her some fireproof leather gear due to her unacquainted handling of dragons. She wore a t-shirt and jeans under the leather protection and was satisfied with how it fit.

Once she was down the stairs she heard a rapping at the window and saw a familiar owl. Taking the letter from it and letting it fly off, she frowned and settled in the armchair.

 **Hermione,**

 **Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow? Please remember it is important for you to not fall off the face of the planet because of your occupation change. We miss you.**

 **Love,**

 **Gin**

She was going, she set aside the time and arranged the portkey. It was a bit easier for her because she did not have as many duties as the other Dragon Keepers to maintain, so more often than not she could come and go as she pleased in the evenings.

The adept Dragon Keeper would trip down to Satul de Foc, a wizarding village outside of the territory and meet the strange folks still clinging on to a wildlife of dragons. Most were former Dragon Keepers, too old or injured to work. Some were even kin of Dragon Keepers, all with fantastic stories and decent company. It wasn't too far and it gave her something to do on lonely nights.

Charlie. He entered her mind again as she was reading his notes. She shouldn't be surprised or upset. She told him he needed those small comforts herself, had she not? Maybe she was expecting him to be celibate after he said that he loved her? No, that is silly, they aren't together. They may want to for an end result, but they are not now. Hermione wasn't focusing and that flustered her to no end.

There was a knock at her door, "come in," she grumbled and Jess came in with Des.

"Good morning, Hermione, how is it going today?" Jess asked and Hermione snorted.

"Yet again the Aussies are trying to get into my knickers, but other than that, it has been a decent morning." The witch grumbled and tossed the pamphlet on the coffee table.

"Do you want to walk with us to the hatchlings still? Welshes are so much fun to see as little wee dragons. Just as long as we don't upset the brood mothers." Des murmured and Hermione stood.

"It is better than me analyzing my problems. Let's go." Hermione declared with a nod and the female Dragon Keepers all left together.


	16. Chapter 15

Hermione was glad for the three witches that were becoming her companions. Jess and Des often would talk to her about their travels while Tatiana would speak about growing up in South America. It was a good escape from the prison on her own mind as of late. Today was an exception. Ethan made it quite clear by leaving the letter in the mess hall, that he wanted it to be talked about.

"He hasn't written?" Tatiana asked and Hermione glared at her.

"Has he written back to you?" She questioned and the woman blushed lightly. "Oh..." Was all Hermione could say.

"Just about work and asking how your training is going." The darker witch responded with a frown.

Des pursed her lips, "I know this is hard, but we all know Charlie, it is a rarity that he is... monogamous."

Jess glared at her and shook her head, "don't fill her head with stupid doubts. He said he loved her. I don't believe it, Hermione. He isn't a liar."

Hermione swallowed a bite of her sandwich and shrugged her shoulders, "even if he is, it isn't like we are dating or married."

The other Dragon Keepers glanced at each other, "then why not find small comforts yourself?" Tatiana asked and Hermione grimaced.

"He ruined me, Tai. I wouldn't be able to shag other men for a lust filled enjoyment." She was being honest; Hermione was satisfied with him.

Jess shook her head, "something doesn't smell right, and it isn't the ink."

"Maybe he realized he is falling too hard?" Des asked and Hermione slumped slightly.

They had an amazing Christmas together. It was perfection and when he left the next day her heart throbbed in sorrow. Their letters were thick with missing each other and Hermione knew he was sullen from the heartsickness. It could easily be a way to pass the time or it could be a painful acceptance that it has run its course... she wasn't sure and him ignoring her was only making it worse.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione declared and cleared her throat, "it won't change to dwell on this poisonous plot either. Let's talk about something else, please?"

The others nodded, "The Ironbellies are acting up again." Burgis's voice entered the room.

He was followed by Torg who groaned and flopped down at the table next to Hermione, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked her with a smile and she nodded.

"More than ever, trust me. I am excited," she giggled and Burgis sat down on her other side.

"I just want to waste the afternoon with an ale and a sweaty woman," Burgis grumbled and rubbed his face.

Hermione smirked, "I cannot supply the ale, but I can kick your arse in a sparing if you need a sweaty woman." She teased and he nudged her.

"I let you win last time," he retorted and she shook her head.

"You fight dirty, Hermione. I don't like it," Torg snickered and she feigned surprise.

"Touching my chest in a suggestive manner is not fighting dirty!" She voiced with a playful smile.

The two Ukrainians grumbled and waved her off, "Char is a bastard," Burgis spat, "you should have played with us a bit before he hooked you on his cock."

Hermione belted out a stream of laughter and shook her head, "I think not."

They smiled at her and Tatiana cleared her throat, "I am still open for offers," she murmured with a raised eyebrow and the men blushed lightly.

Torg cleared his throat, "well, I- Hermione, are you still doing the rounds tonight for feedings?" He asked, clearly trying to get away from the sexual tension in the room.

"Yes, and then I will be attempting to take the broom out for Durstia. He is missing Charlie something fierce. Tomorrow I will be leaving after my training, I have an obligation back in England." She responded and the other Dragon Keepers nodded.

"Are you going to be back before Monday morning?" Burgis inquired and Hermione nodded.

"Most definitely, why are we changing routines?" She questioned and Torg nodded.

"Flying. Don't give me that look, you have to learn the different maneuvers. That is your weak point. We are going to do a two-mile run and then fly." Torg growled and Hermione sighed.

"Alright then," she gave in and Burgis smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"It will be fantastic. Soon you will fly better than Jess. No one flies better than Char, but Jess is a close second."

"Just don't get me killed," Hermione grumbled and Tatiana shook her head.

"You have a greater fear of brooms than hippogriffs and dragons?" Tatiana inquired and Hermione agreed.

"Less room for malfunctions," she replied and they all laughed.

Des stood up and stretched, "alright, time to relieve those blasted Aussies so we can finish up."

Jes and Tatiana followed suit, "you mind checking the borders for weak points today, Mione?" Tatiana asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Not at all, I will get right on it," she declared and the girls waved as they left.

Hermione finished her lunch and drained her mug, "see you soon, fellas. Have a good lunch," Hermione murmured.

"Do pobachennya, Hermione, have a good round about the territory." Burgis declared and she patted their shoulders.

"Do pobachennya, fellas," she repeated their goodbye and they grinned as she left.

0o0o

By evening time her mind had grown bitter. She had realized how much it truly upset her that he slept with this Sasha after they had declared love for each other. The witch had hours of alone time today as she scouted the borders. It gave her a sense of disgust and revolt that he would shag someone two or three times a week but not have the ballocks to write to her.

Anger was her guide as she sent a letter with a single sentence.

 _Have fun with Sasha, Charles._

She was furious so when the opportunity to lash out happened, she gladly took it. Ethan had touched her; it wasn't horrible, just her arm. That was enough, however, and she flipped him and punched his face a few times roughly after they were done feeding the fledglings.

She had punched him a few good times before Ethan growled, "you like it rough, you cunt!" he snapped and tried to push her to the ground but she dug her nails into his shoulders and pinned his arms with her knees.

"You son of a bitch!" Hermione snarled and punched him again.

"What are you doing!" Noah howled as Ethan struggled to pin her.

"Get off of me, slag!" Ethan spat and Hermione growled.

"I am going to ruin your pretty face!" Hermione shouted and Pallas yanked her off of him.

"No, no, Hermione, you don't need to spend your energy beating him to a pulp," Pallas growled and dragged her off to the large lonely cabin.

The wizard flung her on the couch and she screamed, "he deserved it! I was fine feeling neglected until he had to shatter my naivety!"

Derrek and Burgis ran inside the cabin and frowned. "Just boiling blood or is it more severe?" Derrek asked and Pallas shook his head.

"Heartbreak; go fetch the gin, tell Jess to take the broom tonight," Pallas ordered and Derrek left.

"Hermione, you have to know he loves you." Burgis declared and Hermione let loose a guttural sound.

"Then explain to me why he won't write to me," she retorted and the men glanced at each other.

"Guilt," Pallas murmured.

Hermione waved it off and snorted, "I am quite positive the only guilt he has is telling me he loved me when it is clear he is unready for it." She stood up, "I need to go take care of Durstia."

"Jess can fly with him tonight if he wants to, you need to get bloody pissed and get some rest. We aren't going to train tomorrow. Take the day off and get out of Romania. Go shopping. Visit family. Anything that will take your mind off of this mess." Burgis declared and sat her back down.

Torg and Derrek entered the cabin and had a huge bottle of gin with them. "Alright, time to bite back a bit of temper with a bit of poison." Torg declared with a nod.

"I told Jess, Pallas," Derrek murmured and they all nodded.

"Good, then let's get started," Burgis said and Hermione rolled her eyes and took the bottle.

She didn't remember most of the night, but was thankful for the hangover potion bedside the next day.

0o0o

Hermione was dressed in a very tight t-shirt and leggings when she got to the Potter's door that day. She felt pretty wounded still despite her hangover potion. She hadn't drank anything since she started training so it felt like it hit her harder. Her body felt sluggish in comparison to recently and made her ache to relax and sit.

Hermione walked in and saw Ginny was fixing lunch for her older son while Albus was fussing in her arms. "Let me help you, Gin," Hermione declared and took the baby from her.

"Mione! I am so glad you are here! We were not expecting you until later." Ginny declared and Harry came out from the bedroom.

"Hello, Aunt Mione," James declared and Hermione leaned over and kissed his head.

"Hello, James. Have you been good for your mother?" She asked the boy who nodded.

"Alright, Gin, sorry that took forever. I had to finish cleaning the bathroom. Oh, Hermione, you are here." Harry murmured and gave the bushy-haired witch a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny glanced at the witch in her tight clothes and gasped, "Hermione! You look... amazing," the redhead exclaimed.

"Thank you, seems training has suited me well," Hermione replied with a smile as she rocked the fussy Potter.

"Did you see the paper today?" Harry asked her and Hermione shook her head.

"Something the matter?" She responded and Ginny blushed as she set down a plate for James.

"Thank you, mum," the boy murmured and ate.

Harry threw the paper on the table in front of her and Hermione's heart dropped.

 **Dracologist discovers new hybrid of dragon with a team!**

 **Charles Weasley, best known for his recently released book on dragon species and their behaviors has marked another milestone on his journey. With a team of highly renown Dragon Keepers from Australia, the Wolf Creek Reservation, he had pinpointed the notion of what breed of a dragon was plaguing the area.**

 **A quick quote from him seemed to measure exactly what had come to the conclusion for them. "A band of smugglers had been toying with breeding on the outskirts of Cradle Mountain and managed to breed a Welsh Green and a Peruvian Vipertooth. Their offspring not only were highly aggressive and potent to wizards and muggles alike, but quite dissonant to most draconic behavior. It wasn't until we came across a clutch of their eggs that we were able to handle and discover to exact nature of their aggression."**

 **Mr. Weasley went on to describe the dragons and how they were capable of reproducing which was another shock and awe for historians and Dracologists alike. He remains in Wolf Creek Reservation as they make efforts to track the small subspecies down and place them in a more remote area for observation.**

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head, "well, he is enjoying himself at least on all fronts it seems."

Ginny and Harry glared at her, "What do you mean?" Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders with the baby in her arms.

"The Aussies showed me a letter from one of their female coworkers. Seems he has been entertaining her." Hermione's jaw clenched when she finished.

Harry shook his head, "that doesn't sound like him. Gin, you said he has been writing to you?"

Ginny chewed her lip and grimaced, "not in a month, Harry."

Hermione waved it off, "I haven't heard from him in two weeks. If he has more time to shag some tart than he does to write to me, then he is the one to lose out." Hermione spat and turned to walk into the living room.

"He adores you, Mione," Ginny followed her and Hermione shook her head.

"Obviously not enough to write to me while he is knob deep in some witch," she retorted and started to hum. "It doesn't matter. I am going to be just fine. It might take him years to round up all those dragons and observe them. By then I will be a full-fledged Dragon Keeper and can transfer if need be." She had decided on this last night through her drunken haze.

"You aren't dating though, right?" Harry asked and Hermione glowered at him.

"He told me he was in love with me at Christmas, Harry."

That made the Potters just stare at each other while she rocked and hummed the child around the room. Their friend had grown fierce and fiery over the last couple of months. They had not seen her since she left for Romania and now... she was different, wild even. Hermione was now dead set on banishing her feelings for a man she clearly loved because of this.

It did not make sense why she was so... not Hermione about any of this. She wasn't upset or crying. She wasn't trying to find the answer to fix it. She was feral and potent. Harry enjoyed her demeanor until she spoke of leaving Romania when he came back. That was a warning sign to him.

"Why would you transfer if you love him?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed heavily.

"Because it is clear to me that he is more dragon than I thought. I have spent plenty of time reading and observing them over two months. Aside from very few species, most are very disloyal partners. Flitting from female to female in a dance of procreation and odds. I am not that kind of dragon." She declared simply and waved it off as Albus started to snooze.

"He loves you, Hermione," Ginny said pointedly and Hermione placed the baby in his bouncing chair.

"He does, but he is still Charlie. It will not bode well to stay around him if all we do is hurt each other. He cannot provide what I need and I surely do not want to feel this again if the chance arises for him to do this again. It is unnatural." Hermione murmured and stood in front of them. "Enough of this dark prattle. I am going to run some errands in Diagon Alley today. Gin, would you like to come?" She asked and Ginny gazed at Harry.

"I will take the children to mums soon. You both have a girl's day. Hermione sounds like she needs it..." Harry trailed off with a head shake.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready, Mione." Ginny murmured and left the room.

"Don't do anything rash, Hermione. You are sounding... unlike you." He grumbled and sat down next to James.

Hermione sighed glancing out the window. She wasn't sure why, but she knew tonight was going to be long and hard on her. Hopefully, she could come out stronger for it.


	17. Chapter 16

Hermione's errands consisted of getting ingredients for potions to make training less painful, antiburn ointment and a few books on wound care. Ginny shopped a bit too and they spoke very little about Charlie. Ginny questioned her about training and Hermione went into the last two months of what she has been doing. The bushy-haired witch was actually impressed at how much she really had done.

They bought James ice cream for the boy to eat later and talked about how she was feeling lately. Hermione was in the best shape of her life. She was learning new things every day and enjoying being outdoors. Everything she didn't realize she needed in her life. It was afternoon before they headed back to Ginny's house.

Ginny had convinced Hermione to put on a dress to go to the Burrow in, to Hermione's surprise. Maybe it was a celebration for her? Another baby announcement for the family? She put on a pretty maroon dress she left in the spare room and they left for the Burrow.

They got through the fireplace and George snapped up Hermione in his arms, "there is our little Dragon Keeper in training! Mione, how are you?"

She smiled and shrugged, "still living yet, so I suppose pretty good," she snickered and held her out in front of him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! When did you get so... Gorgeous?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Two months of training and I am being complimented on my form? I cannot wait to hear what you say in a year." She teased and he blushed.

"Hermione, dear, come in here and get yourself a drink." Molly declared smiling from the kitchen.

The witch walked up to the matriarch and smiled, "Hello, mum. How are you?" She asked and Molly hugged her, walking her into the kitchen.

"Very well, thank you. You look to be enjoying your new job?" She inquired and Hermione nodded.

"It has been wonderful. Training in the morning and learning how to handle the dragons in the afternoon." Molly handed her a butterbeer and Hermione nodded, "thank you, I am parched."

"Did Charles tell you about the good news?" Molly declared and Hermione sighed heavily and sipped her bottle.

"No, he hasn't written to me in two weeks. I had to see it in the paper," Hermione murmured and Molly frowned at her over the cake she was frosting.

"Not at all? That is bad manners. I should chide him on treating you better," She grumbled and Hermione waved her off.

"It is quite alright, he is busy..." The younger witch trailed off.

Molly was updating her on all the things that had gone on while she was gone. Arthur was working on a new project in the garage. Harry and Ginny are looking into a holiday out of the country soon. George and Angelina are trying for another child. Teddy misses Hermione greatly. Ron and Vicky are getting married next month. It was all very domestic.

Not that it was a bad thing, Hermione did not mind, but that wasn't her life at the moment. It was foreign to think about such different things after spending two months in the wilds. Hermione updated Molly on her training, making the older witch glare and flustered. "They shoot fire at you?" She snapped and Hermione nodded.

"It is to get used to the urgency and the feeling of heat. After the first couple of days, it is not as bad as you think." She told Molly who glared.

"That is awful!" The mother gasped and Hermione waved her off.

"Everyone has to go through this training. It is fairly safe, I promise you." She reassured her and Molly huffed.

"I never understood the appeal of working in such a dangerous career."

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "There is magic in the dragons we have yet to discover. Something unknown and wonderful about how they are. There is no spells or ancient tomes that could explain them. It is all about the experience and I am very thrilled." Hermione finished and the matriarch smiled softly.

"Seems like you have found why my Charlie loves them so much," she murmured and Hermione blushed and nodded.

"He showed me this new world... it is quite beautiful."

"Look who's home!" Arthur shouted and Hermione frowned, but Molly was smiling.

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione's heart dropped.

The witch walked timidly to the kitchen entryway and their eyes met each other. "Go see him, dear. I am sure you missed each other." Molly told her and Hermione inwardly groaned.

She walked out into the sitting room and Charlie stalked forward with a parchment in his hand. "did you want to explain this?" He spat and Hermione glared at him.

"Charlie!" Arthur shouted and he waved his father off.

"Are you going to tell me why you would write this? This callous one sentence that is pure venom." Charlie spoke with a deadly tone.

"Did you?" Hermione said pointedly as everyone looked on. "I mean, you are, aren't you?"

"I thought that was what you wanted? A man being a man and ballocks of the like," he growled with gritted teeth and she glared at him.

"Of course, that is exactly what I wanted, Charles!" she snapped and he groaned.

"What do you want me to say? You asked for this!" he snarled and she let out a guttural sound.

"I don't care anymore! Your needs have always been more... baser," she retorted and threw her arms out to her side.

"So, we aren't going to then? You are just going to spit daggers at me?" He questioned and his gaze turned cool.

"I mean if you want to shag most of Australia, it isn't my burden, is it? It isn't like we are married or even together for that matter," She retorted and turned on her heels, walking back into the kitchen.

She heard him growling as she left out the back door. Hermione refused to cry in front of his family. She didn't want to see him or hear him tell her he was doing exactly what she told him to do. The logical side of her knew he was right... The witch had fought been being broken since last night when she drunkenly cried over it. She realized then how in love she was with him and how it hurt her, but he was right and that killed her.

Stopping out in the grass she heard someone racing toward her and she turned to see him padding out to her. "Stop, leave me alone, Charlie!" She shouted and wiped her face.

"Hermione! What do you want me to say to you?" He asked and she glared at him.

"That you didn't fuck her over writing to me, Charles. That you didn't choose to shag some... some... slut over writing to someone you claim to love!" She let her anger bubble in her voice.

The man pursed his lips and chewed his cheek, "I can't tell you that. I did. I felt... disgusted with myself for doing it... it felt wrong."

Hermione pushed him and growled, "you are sick! You had to go and break my heart! Over and over again!" She snapped and shoved him again.

Hermione moved to do it again and he restrained her, only making her angry. She knocked him to the ground and pinned him. "You wanker, Charlie. You said you loved me!" She growled and he flipped her roughly to the grass.

It knocked the wind out of her and he secured her wrists, "you were the one who told me to do it! You insisted on it! Was that some type of fucked up test that I failed because it felt like it. Then, unfortunately, I sought out ways to feel less disgusted with myself! Do you know what it is like to try to stare at yourself in the mirror and feel so awful?" He snarled and she struggled against his hold.

She finally got loose and pressed against him so she could get up. "What did you expect? Me to be alright with you ignoring me?" She spat as she sat gasping on the grass.

He heaved a large sigh and flopped on the grass, "no, I expected you to scream and yell."

Hermione sneered and moved to walk away but he tugged her down to the grass and she growled, "leave me alone, Charlie." Her voice was low.

"And what? Leave me? Is that what this is coming to?" He inquired and she pushed him, making him angry. "You shove me again, bok jente and I will be quite fumed." Hermione snarled and shouldered him as she was moving to get up and he pushed her to the grass and pressed her shoulders down roughly. "What do you want me to say?" He snapped and she squirmed against him.

"I don't know!" She screamed and desisted her struggle.

Her tears started to fall and he released her, letting her cover her face. "Hermione," He whispered and she whimpered.

"It isn't fair, we aren't together, but I feel so heartbroken. I just hate feeling like you would rather shag some awful witch than love me." She breathed and he took her in his arms.

"No, I do not. I felt so helpless to your pining and my heart was sunken in. I couldn't cope with that type of sadness, I have never felt it before. I love you so deeply it crushes me." He murmured and that made her cry more. "can we stop fooling around and just call this what it is? Can we stop ignoring the fact that we are hurting each other by not being together? You are the woman I plan to marry one day. I cannot bed any other witch and not feel like I am cheating on you. It felt so wrong and I just cannot do this anymore." He finished and she glanced at him, tears staining her cheeks.

"I am sorry, Charlie. I just didn't feel like it was healthy for you to miss me so deeply." She cried and he kissed her forehead.

"I know, and I am sorry that you had to find out about my indiscretions without me having the courage to tell you. Having the boldness to write with a guilty heart on how I was being torn apart. I know that you claim we aren't together and how it is important for small comforts, but you are my comfort, Hermione. You are my strength, my weakness, my heart and my muse. Without you, I don't work right. Not anymore."

She turned and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply. He groaned loudly and ran his hands over her back as she pressed closer and snogged him. He eyed the window to see if there were onlookers when they parted and noted that none of the curtains were opened. Charlie wasted no time; he picked her up, pressing her against the nearby thick tree and snogged her again.

Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her roughly against the bark. He could feel the heat of her against him and he pushed into her and she gasped. "I don't care that we are out here, I need to claim you." He mumbled and she gave him a nod.

"Please," she breathed and he held her with one arm as he situated.

It did not take him long to slid her knickers to the side and find what he was looking for. He covered her loud moan with his mouth on hers as he took her viciously. Her nails dragged against his back, making him growl and press harder. It was passionate and feral and ended with him biting and suckling hard on her neck, leaving a bright mark.

"Now, are we done with this argument? Can we finally say that we are exclusive?" He panted and helped her stand.

She let loose a heavy breath and shook the fuzzy feelings from her climax, "yes, Charles, because I obviously don't work without you either."

"Good, I have something for you," he grumbled and dug in his pocket. "This is a promise, I intend to make it clear that there is more than waiting." He pulled out a ring. "No, I plan on purposing all sappy like because you deserve it, but this is my ring. You keep it for me and know that I will be coming back for it. It was the ring I earned for becoming a Dragon Keeper, so it is very special. You are my bok jente, Hermione. I promise it is just you from now on, no slags, no shags, and no one else's lips." He finished and she grinned as he placed it in her hands.

She leaned to him and he kissed her. "I love you, Charlie." She murmured and he ran a hand over her face.

"I love you too, Hermione. More than you believe," he breathed and she smirked.

"I have an idea."

Charlie shook his head, "no, my love, you don't quite understand the magnitude, but you will soon."


	18. Chapter 17

_I know that quite a few of you are very upset with me in regards to Charlie and his "cheating", but just a simple reminder. They were not exclusive and Hermione had made it clear that they were not together to him and others several occasions. I wanted her to come to the realization that she was the only one who could make that call. Even if she had to feel a sting of potent jealousy and hurt to do it._

 _xoxoxo_

It was an early Monday morning. Hermione had just finished the flying basics on her broom training for the morning when someone came through the border. Her and Torg flew over to find it was the man with the female Opaleye. She was tranquilized and securely brought in.

"She is quite docile, we call her Zeta." The man told them.

Zeta was smaller than Durstia but the same pale color with a blue-tipped tail. Torg chatted with the wizard a bit and Hermione examined the muzzled dragon. She was youthful and could tell by the teeth sticking out from her mouth, they were still pristine. The wizard soon took off the muzzle and his workers escorted the equipment out.

"She will be out for about an hour more, I imagine she will be thirsty. I don't think she had ever seen grass before now. She was forced to guard an underground lair for some smuggler treasure." The man said and Hermione made a face.

"Despicable," she spat and the man nodded.

The man noted the necklace and ring she had on her neck, "You have a very talented friend," he declared and she smirked.

"I do," she replied and he chuckled.

"Tell Charles that Richard says hello. I would know that pretty scale from anywhere." Richard declared and Hermione gave him a nod with a bright smile.

The man took his leave and Torg analyzed the beast as Hermione pulled out her note pad. "She has a small black marking on her right thigh. A speckled scaling pattern on the crown on her head. Her neck has some scarring but with proper diet, her scales will recover after a few months." Torg paused and rubbed the dragon under her arm.

The dragon grumbled and rolled over to her side, "responsive to touch. Underbelly looks decent, proper scaling. Two triangular patterns on her breast plates. Tail scaling looks damaged, they probably shot wands at her from behind. They have a possibility of recovery over time. The tail tip is blue." He finished his details and Hermione scribbled the last bit down.

"Alright, now?" Hermione asked and he smiled.

"Now, we are going to wait her out. I hope you don't mind a late breakfast." He responded and Hermione shook her head.

"Shall we summon some water?" The witch asked and he nodded.

"Can I trust you with watching her? She shouldn't fly yet," Torg questioned and Hermione smiled.

She gave him a single nod and he grabbed his broom, "Alright, stay safe."

Hermione was stretching her limbs as she waited and placed her notepad away in her pack. She watched as Zeta had moved back to laying on her stomach and was grumbling a bit louder. The witch had her wand available just in case there was hostility. When the dragon opened her eyes, she sniffed the air lazily. "Hello, Zeta," Hermione was about fifteen feet away from her.

The dragon tilted her head so she could look at Hermione fully and her nose smoked, "It's alright, I am not here to hurt you." She murmured to the disoriented beast.

Zeta sat up and curled her wings around her torso, Hermione recognized it as being nervous. Hermione did the greeting that Charlie taught her. She pushed her arms above her and curled her neck, fluttering her fingers. It was night and day with the dragon's reaction. She mimicked Hermione and ducked down to smell the woman.

"That's a girl, we are going to become fast friends." She spoke gently to the dragon who tilted her head.

Torg flew over with a small bucket and pitcher of water. Zeta snorted at the smell of water and fluttered her wings. He chuckled as he sat the bucket down and increased its size, pouring water in it. The jug did not seem to empty and he grinned at Hermione.

"Lovely little trick, hm?" He asked and she giggled and nodded.

Zeta walked over timidly and sniffed the trough before drinking. Torg nudged Hermione with a grin as he emptied the rest of the jug into the giant bucket. They stood back and waited for the dragon to finish drinking. When she did she seemed to have awoken fully and nosed the grass. Tucking her wings tightly she rolled herself on the grass and grumbled. It was about the most beautiful thing Hermione ever witnessed in her life.

"This is a dragon who never got to be a dragon. We are her second chance, it is pretty amazing isn't it?" Torg murmured and Hermione wiped her tears away.

"Amazing isn't even a word for it," she replied and they watched her a little while longer before the dragon tuckered herself out and started to snooze as the sun rose.

They left her alone and decided to head to the mess hall. Both of them were rather quiet; Hermione was absorbing the memory of Zeta and her first taste of freedom. It was remarkable. It was potent. It was what she should have been doing all her life. That moment spoke to her like nothing else. She now understood Charlie completely on this level. This was making a difference in a creature's life that could not speak or stand up for itself. This was the reason she was here.

They walked in and everyone was already seated. "How was your first recovery release?" Jess asked with a bright smile.

"I am still shook from it. It was... remarkable," Hermione murmured and the girls all nodded.

Hedrick sighed and smiled, "I remember my first. Such a long time ago, but it was something you will never forget. Char actually kept a scale that fell off from his first."

Hermione just realized what she was wearing and looked down at it. "He did..." She whispered and blushed brightly.

Hedrick grinned and nodded, "that would be the one."

Hermione almost dropped her plate as she covered her mouth. What a stupid woman she was. How silly to think that he had plenty of love affairs or entertained the idea of such. She was Charlie's first _real_ love. That was why he was sharing all his first moments of being a Dragon Keeper with her. She is his first.

"Oh Merlin," she murmured to herself and Hilda helped her to a chair.

She got her a cup of tea and Hermione gulped the scolding liquid. "I am really the dumbest smart witch there ever was."

Hilda giggled like an old woman with a secret, "did you think he treated every witch like this? Silly, silly, girl." The older witch shook her head and patted Hermione's shoulder.

During her epiphany, she was trying to shake the odd feelings away when the mess hall door opened. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Hedrick bellowed with joy and Hermione turned to see her Drakon.

"Charlie!" She gasped and he grinned and strode up to her.

She was just able to get out of her seat in time for him to scoop her up for a passionate kiss. It was a declaration. A beautiful symphony. It was Charlie.

They parted and he pressed his forehead to hers, "I had to come back for some paperwork and see you." He whispered and she teared up.

"I missed you. I know it had only been a day but I have," she murmured and he chuckled.

"Why are you so gooey today?" He asked holding her out.

"She had her first recovery release today. The female Opaleye from the smuggler's den." Des declared and Charlie smirked.

"You are moved from it?" He asked and she nodded, wiping her eyes. "Good, my bok jente. That means you are in the right place."

"Charles Weasley?" Oliver's voice intruded and Hermione's gaze turned frosty.

Charlie noticed and he walked over to the group with her in hand. "Nice to meet you, fellas. How has Romania been for you?" He asked with a stare as he absently shook their hands.

"Very well, thank you for the opportunity. Great people in these parts. It is quite different from home," Noah declared and Charlie smirked and tugged Hermione closer to him.

"My wonderful witch here is in training. Came out to visit me for research and fell in love with my lifestyle and me... so, through trials and a bit of scuffing she finally agreed to be mine." He kissed Hermione's hair and smirked at them.

Ethan smiled and nodded, "She is fantastic. In fact, she has a mean right hook when she is flustered."

Charlie let her go and leaned over the table, "the next time you need to make a point to try and fuck my woman, I will be very, very put out, do you hear me?" He growled and the Aussies looked shocked.

"Of- of course, we will treat her with nothing but respect, Charles," Oliver sputtered and Charlie stood up.

"You best do so and remain to do so. I would hate to have to interfere. This is my future wife after all." Charlie declared simply and the Australians cleared their throats and nodded.

"Of course, Charles, we would never impede," Noah declared and Charlie smirked.

"Good, I am glad to hear it. Bok jente, let's have breakfast and you can catch me up on things before I have to get to business."

Charlie sat her down at her plate and kissed her again before walking over to grab his own. "So excellent to see you, Char. We miss you around these parts." Hedrick declared and Charlie sighed.

"I miss being home, but I am making excellent headway. We are hoping to have the rest of the Golden Viperstikes caught before the end of the month. From there my life gets a little bit easier. We will be able to see each other a bit more. Possibly even have a clan member or two come see the hybrids... for research purposes." He finished and kissed Hilda's cheek before sitting next to Hermione.

Hermione grinned at him and raised an eyebrow, "I kind of like this possessive nature," she teased and he grinned wolfishly.

"Good, because it isn't going anywhere. You are mine and only mine," he told her and forked some food up.

She smiled over at him and sighed, "Charlie, let me come out there?" She asked and he nodded.

"Give me a month and you can come stay for a few weeks. We will have to keep your training up of course. You cannot get lazy. I have your routine very strictly given to the Ukrainians for a reason." He told her and she tilted her head.

"You planned my routines for me?" She questioned and he nodded simply.

He swallowed a bite and sipped her tea cup, "of course, Bok jente, did you think that everyone trains this rigorously? Not at first. I want you to be a full-fledged Dragon Keeper before we get married." He told her and she blushed brightly.

"Really?" She gasped and he chuckled and shook his head.

"How is it that out of anything that surprises you? I spent a good deal of time when I left plotting it out and sent it to them. You may be my bok jente, but I am still pretty intelligent myself; I knew you would end up here," he smirked and she kissed his cheek.

"I found out about this," she murmured and touched the pendant.

"Then you know its significance and why it was given to you?" He inquired and she nodded.

He placed his fork down and rubbed her cheek, "good. Then you know I am not quite experienced with these things. I will error like I have. I will make you angry with me. I will make you want to yank my hair out... but I will love you with everything I have in me. You may be my Opaleye, but you are also my Swedish Short-Snout."

She kissed him gently and nodded, "I can live with that."

"Good, because I don't see my life without you in it," he told her and she gave him an agreeing gesture.

"Me either, Charlie, my Drakon." she murmured and he exhaled with a smile.

"Breakfast and then you can walk me to the cabin. I have to grab my notes on predatory gestures and also the ones on territory diameters." He told her and she took his hand.

"Of course, I will take whatever time you can give." They finished eating and slowly strolled together hand in hand to his cabin.


	19. Chapter 18

Hermione did not want to let him go as they walked to the edge. "Bok jente, you stay strong, I will be back soon." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You too, Drakon. Write to me?" She spoke softly and he kissed her lips roughly.

She ached for him and when he pulled away breathing heavily he nodded. "Always, Hermione. I won't make the same mistake twice. I never do."

"You better not, Charlie, I will have to show you a book witch's fury," she teased and he chuckled.

He took her chin between his index finger and thumb gently before he spoke. "Work hard, train harder. I demand your greatest effort," he declared and she gave him a nod. She let him pull away and he tugged a loose lock of hair, "my bok jente, blow me a kiss so I can keep it in memory?" He backed toward the border.

"I love you, Charlie," she murmured and blew a kiss at him.

He caught it in his hand and placed it against his chest, "I love you, Hermione." He disappeared beyond the property line and Hermione sighed heavily.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to follow him. She wanted to stay with him and go through the motions of treading new waters together. Had she truly realized why he was so... different, then she might have coveted a bit more. Silly witch, indeed. Rubbing her face, she shook her head and her shoulders dropped in defeat.

When she turned around she saw Des and Tatiana walking up to her. "Ready? We aren't going to let you dwell."

Hermione gave them a nod and shook herself. "What is the plan?"

"It is time to see if you can handle a bit of hostility. We need to bring Durstia down to meet the female." Tatiana murmured and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, let's see if Zeta and Durstia get along," Hermione responded and flexed herself.

The other two Dragon Keepers smiled and smirked, "you are turning into Char," Des remarked and Hermione grinned.

"That is a great compliment thank you," she rolled her neck and walked up to them. "So, anyone see Durstia yet today?" They shook their head and Hermione nodded, "alright, he will be fine, let's grab a couple of rabbits. He might know we are trying to sweeten him up, but a little flattery and food will ease him."

They smiled and nudged each other, "She might even be better than Char..." Tatiana responded and Hermione waved her off as they went to grab the rabbits and head up to Durstia. He snorted as they all three walked up and his nostrils were smoking as he cast his view to the sky.

"Durstia, don't start," Hermione murmured and he flicked his tail.

Jess frowned and stared at Hermione, "why is grumpy?"

"Charlie didn't come to see him," she replied and Tatiana bit down a laugh.

The dragon stood up and moved his face so he could be at eye level with the witches, "we brought you a few morsels and you can have them if you follow us." Hermione voiced and the dragon eyed the rabbits in the other Dragon Keeper's hands. "What do you say?" She asked and the dragon snorted and bobbed his head.

Jess and Tatiana threw their rabbits to him and he chewed and swallowed the snacks quickly. He stood up and Hermione waved him to the other side of the hill. "You behave yourself, Durstia, alright?" She asked as the dragon followed the Dragon Keepers.

Zeta was still where they left her earlier, enjoying basking in the sun. When she saw Durstia approach she sat up and wrapped her body in her wings. Durstia snorted and Hermione made sure she paced him behind her. The two other Dragon Keepers walked around to the sides of Zeta and watched the male dragon. When Hermione stopped twenty feet from the female, she turned to Durstia.

He was puffing out his chest in a challenging way. "Knock that off, she is scared of you." Hermione snapped and the dragon roared and flared his wings out.

"Hermione... move..." Des muttered and Hermione waved her off.

Durstia bared his teeth and glared at Zeta. The poor female dragon hid her face behind one of her wings. "Rolig! Knock that rubbish off now!" Hermione screamed and bared her teeth at the male dragon.

He dropped his head down to her view and snarled, smoke coming from his nose. "Hermione! Move!" Tatiana screamed and Hermione kept Durstia's gaze.

"You listen to me, Drakon, you will behave yourself!" She growled and Durstia snorted.

Hermione held her hand up and pressed it gingerly to his snout. The touch made him grumble and she nodded. "Don't be a prat and introduce yourself. She is scared of you. Zeta doesn't know about dragons. You need to teach her." She explained and the male dragon huffed.

Durstia pushed against her head and nuzzled her cheek before Hermione walked next to him. The male dragon started the greeting gesture and the female dragon untucked herself. Zeta timidly mimicked Durstia and he sat down. She approached, her tail down, wings tucked tightly and her neck extended; it was a passive posture. He sniffed at her and grumbled which she made whistling sounds at and he nosed her neck.

Zeta turned to Hermione and tilted her head. Durstia made a few more guttural sounds and Zeta licked at Hermione's face. "Good girl," Hermione murmured and patted her nose. "Why don't you show Zeta where to go hunting, Durstia?" The witch spoke and the male dragon nudged Hermione with his nose and she giggled.

"Alright, be good," Hermione told him and walked toward the other witches.

The male dragon nosed the female dragon with a series of rumbling and turned. He took flight and Zeta watched a moment before she followed him and they flew off in the distance. Hermione folded her arms with a smile and nodded. "They will do fine. She isn't too bossy and I am sure he will enjoy an unusual companion."

"Funny... I didn't see how much like Char he was until now. Seeing you get him to stop acting out made me realize just how alike they are." Des remarked and Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't really listen to us. I have to admit that is why we asked you to come with us." Tatiana declared and Hermione shrugged.

"I suppose he is a bit like Charlie now that I think about it." Hermione sighed and rubbed her cheek.

Tatiana and Des took Hermione under their arms as they started walking back toward the cabins. "Did you know how taken Char was with you after that Christmas? We remember him coming back flustered. Little did we know that it was a witch and not the family that made him so twitchy for days." Tatiana muttered and Hermione giggled.

"I used to casually, not so casually ask Ginny and George if he was going to be there for holidays," Hermione admitted and the girls laughed.

"You two are funny people," Des declared with a nod.

"You know what he told us the next morning you were here?" Tatiana asked and Hermione frowned at her.

Des waved her off, "don't, this is embarrassing," she replied and Tatiana grinned.

"He told us to make sure we didn't talk him up or brag about him. Made it clear he did not want you to think he was trying to get into your knickers. We laughed so hard when he walked away. He was pretty transparent." Tatiana murmured and Hermione shook her head.

"He is an odd one," Hermione declared with a smile and they rubbed her shoulders.

"That he is. We miss him plenty around here," Des murmured and Tatiana nodded as they headed down to the cabins.

Hermione felt her mood change a bit as they approached the mess hall for lunch. It wasn't as satisfying as it should have been to stand up to a dragon. She wanted to enjoy her achievement, but it felt bland.

"Merlin, Mione, shape up. It isn't like you won't see him again," Tatiana murmured and the three of them sat down.

Hermione gave her a small nod, "I know, it just is getting much harder to let him go every time. Saturday, we argued worse than any other partner I ever had. It was my fault, I did make it very clear we weren't together, but it just wasn't enough. We had to agree on that after a very heated fight."

The Dragon Keepers grinned brightly, "oh, so you got to fighting and then a right good fuck?" Des teased and Hermione turned scarlet.

"I miss fighting with someone," Tatiana sighed and Hermione nodded.

"The right kind of fighting. The fighting for each other instead of against each other. The fights where you just want to skip the verbal sparring so you can enjoy basking in the aftermath of released tension." Hermione murmured and Tatiana giggled.

"I had a boyfriend prior to becoming a Dragon Keeper. He was an outstanding lover. Fantastic companion... but he wanted something more traditional." Tatiana replied and Hermione sighed.

"I am sorry, Tai, I know the feeling a bit. Ron wanted to settle down and do the whole marriage thing. I just felt like I wanted more. We took a break from each other a few months; he moved in with Harry and Ginny. That was when he met Vicky and well... we broke up officially a few weeks before the Christmas that Charlie and I kissed." Hermione declared and the women smirked.

"You wanted adventure and purpose? Funny tidbit, Hermione... you walked in here smelling like you wanted to belong somewhere, just not where you were." Des told her and Hermione blushed.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table before answering, "well, I am so good at application, but it was so... boring. I was craving some of the feelings I had back in Hogwarts. Solving riddles, saving those less fortunate, defeating those opposing peace... I definitely did not want to be an auror... I wanted something more defining. That was why I joined that department. It just wasn't enough."

Hedrick interrupted their powwow by giving them all a plate of food, "you ladies should eat." He chided them and Hermione smiled up at him.

"Thank you, sorry. We were in the midst of a deep discussion." Hermione voiced and the man patted her back.

He had just walked away and the ladies started to shovel their food up when a wispy owl came flying in. " _Red Alert! Code silver! Northern wall!_ " Burgis shouted and the owl dissipated.

Hermione paled and the ladies nodded, "Grab it to go; code silver is a breach in the barrier. North, that would be a Chinese Fireball." Tatiana declared and sighed.

"Time to get your feet wet, Hermione. This won't be easy." Des grumbled, yanking her plate off the table.

Hermione gobbled her plate with swiftness as they moved toward the edge of the mess hall and set down the rest she couldn't manage to stuff down her throat. Digging through her pack she yanked on her leathers and covered her head in a cloth black wrap. "Be safe, Dragon Keepers," Hilda murmured and they nodded at her.

Hermione jumped and started to bounce on her toes as they were approaching the shed where they kept the brooms. She was trying to motivate herself instead of letting fear take over; that was the first rule. If you are too afraid, you will kill yourself or someone else. Des handed her a broom but didn't let it go right away. "Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked and Hermione gave her a single nod.

"I can do this. I have been tortured and almost died several times in my life. I can handle it." Hermione replied but she still gulped.

Tatiana nodded, "I trust her, let's go fast." The female Dragon Keepers got on their brooms and were off.

Hermione followed the women to their destination and fought back a horrible feeling; something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.


	20. Chapter 19

_Thank you for my wonderful Potterheads! I love that you are enjoying my whirlwind story, which is only going to get more interesting with this chapter. I always appreciate you all so much and thank you for sticking it out if you have not liked some of the more grittier topics in this fic. I hope you enjoy!_

 _xoxoxox_

Charlie was scribbling heavily in his notepad as he examined the dragons from afar. They were a safe distance away and watched the brownish gold beasts interact with the bait. It wasn't the easiest way to sedate dragons, but these were not the gentlest subspecies. The four small dragons started to gobble at the red deer.

It took a long while before the dragons got drowsy and Charlie let out a sigh of relief; no fights this time. Last time one of the crew members received heavy wounds for having to subdue just one of the dragons. Four would be unreasonable to attempt. These dragons ran in small thunder's together and ran around like raptors, but had the flying capabilities to take out many. Even worse was their fangs had a paralysis poison. Dangerous dragons indeed.

The Dracologist let off the signal and his team ran in to secure the slumbering dragons. It was easily done thankfully and Charlie let out a sigh of relief. If his calculations were correct, they had about fifteen to twenty more to secure before they had collected them all. "A success," Jaxson murmured and Charlie nodded as he finished jotting down in his book.

"We will use this method. It makes it much easier," He responded and the older man nodded.

"You understand just as well as I do that this will be much more painless," Jaxson sighed and the redhead heaved a sigh.

"What are we looking at for those in observation?" Charlie questioned and the man shrugged his shoulders.

"A subspecies that doesn't realize it is captive yet," Jaxson confirmed and the younger wizard grinned.

Charlie gave him a small nod, "very good. It shouldn't take too long."

"Come now, let us head back while they take care of these buggers. I have some things to show you," Jaxson muttered and Charlie nodded.

They disapparated and were standing at the front of the office building in the Wolf Creek Reservation. This was starting to get easier and Charlie sighed with relief as they entered the building and got out of the heat. The two wizards walked through a few hallways until they reached Jaxson's office, but there was someone standing outside of it.

"Hello son," Arthur murmured and Charlie frowned.

"Dad, did mum get deathly ill? Is everything alright?" Charlie inquired and Jaxson shook Arthur's hand.

"Jaxson Kelly, your son is absolutely amazing." The Aussie declared and Arthur smiled and shook his hand sincerely.

"He is, we are all very proud of him," Arthur responded and Jaxson gave the Weasley's a nod.

"Why don't you show your father around and we will catch up on schedules later, hm?" He spoke and Charlie smiled gently.

"Alright, Jax, see you shortly," the Dracologist declared and rubbed a hand over his father's shoulder, "this way, dad."

The redhead's walked a bit as Charlie showed off the facility telling him random facts he learned as he had been staying there. They made their way to Charlie's room and his friendly demeanor dropped right away as he turned to his father.

"What has happened? You made efforts to come out here instead of write." Charlie murmured and Arthur pursed his lips.

"Has Hermione written to you in the last three weeks?" He asked his son.

Charlie frowned and shook his head, "I wasn't sure if I should be angry with her lack of post, or worried. Is something wrong? Did she move home and find a new wizard? I knew it was too good to be true..." Charlie grumbled and ran a hand through his tangled hair.

Arthur gulped and shook his head, "Charles, she has been missing for three weeks. There was a mix-up in Romania. Some dunderhead knocked her from her broom over the wilderness when they were trying to capture a dragon that got loose. They searched for her, when the dragon was secure but found only her broken wand. They are giving the search parties another week before calling it off..." Arthur trailed off and swallowed down his emotions.

"What?" Charlie choked and suddenly his knees felt weak.

"I am sorry it took me this long to find the courage to come tell you. This isn't something to tell your son in a letter," Arthur murmured and Charlie buckled.

"I should have never convinced her to train in Romania... this is my fault..." Charlie covered his face and was doubled over on the floor.

Arthur got on the floor with him as Charlie let out a choking sob, "what do I do, dad?"

"Come home? Let us take care of you, Charles?" His father spoke gently and Charlie rocked a little.

"Okay," Charlie choked out and Arthur hugged him.

Charlie was so stunned by all of this information. She was gone? They had one more week of a search party before what? She was declared missing and never found? He couldn't handle it. He loved her too much to let her go now. Arthur wrote to Jaxson about a family emergency and the Australian agreed for Charlie to go and take his time...

0o0o

When Arthur brought him home, he was a wreck. He was in his room for two days. No food. No water. No contact. Molly and Arthur weren't sure what to do. No one else was close with Charlie like Hermione was.

Arthur tried to comfort his son, but Charlie would just lay there and close his eyes. He wanted to be anywhere in any other reality than to be accepting she was gone. His heart was shattering over and over in his chest. Tears were not even accessible to him as he rested there, mostly unmoving.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Vick came over on the third day. They were sitting around and Ron was shaking his head at the conversation.

"He has no right to be this upset. He did this to her. She is dead because of him." Ron spat and Ginny gasped.

"You take that back, Ron! She is not dead!" Ginny shrieked and turned red with anger.

Ron stood up and pointed at the stairs, "if he would have left her the fuck alone, she wouldn't be dead!" He bellowed and Molly glared at him.

"Ronald Weasley, sit down!" Molly hollered and Harry huffed.

"Stuff it, Ron. I know you are upset, but we cannot place blame on him when it is her bloody life. She chose it. she chose him," Harry confirmed and Ginny nodded.

"We need to get him out of bed or he never will. I have never seen him this upset in my life," Ginny murmured, clearly worried.

"He is head over heels in love with her," Molly sighed and gazed up the stairs, "this would be a bad turn if she..." the woman trailed off and Ron turned red.

"If she is dead? If we never find her? He signed her death when he entertained her with the ideas of her changing her life." Ron retorted and Molly glared at him.

"Watch your tongue, Ronald. That may be your friend and I know you are hurting, but I am your mother!" Molly exclaimed and Harry rubbed his temples.

"She isn't dead. This is Hermione Granger we are talking about. I have an idea," Harry growled and stomped up to the top floor.

Harry did not knock. He did not bother with pleasantries as he saw the Dragon Keeper lounging on his bed, gazing at letter's she had written. Harry scowled and walked over to the man and shoved him. "Get up, you wanker." Harry spat and Charlie glared at him.

"Why? So, I have to face the facts that I assisted in killing the love of my life? You don't get another chance at one of those, Harry." Charlie retorted and threw the letters on the bed.

"Get the bloody fuck up, Charlie. We are going to go look ourselves, tonight. I am not going to let some Australian arsehole take away one of my best friends from me. She has saved my life countless times. She has saved yours once. Let's go find her. Get the fuck up and get dressed."

Charlie shook his head, "It has almost been a month, Harry. How do you really think she was going to live that long out there? She is wandless. Was probably injured... the chances of surviving out in Romania like that are slim."

"Because I am begging the love of her life to grow a pair of ballocks and come with me. You know that country. You know that world. Hermione is several things, some very stubborn traits, but she is a survivor. If you tell me again you aren't coming, I am going to curse you."

Charlie sat up fully and gasped, "Harry, I am a bloody tosser! The lake, there is a waterfall that runs through it from the north! Come on!" He shouted and started grabbing his clothes.

"That's too far away from where they think she went down," Harry murmured and shook his head.

Charlie was sliding on his jeans, "No, Harry. You are right, she is a survivor. She would go to water and make her way back to the territory. She is Hermione Granger!"

"How long would it take to trek back from twenty miles outside the territory?" Harry questioned and Charlie waved a finger.

"The river winds and she would follow it and seek shelter from the wolves and other predators. If she had any injuries she would trade days. She could be as close as five miles out or as far as thirty if she walked the wrong way. Hermione is smart enough to know she could find food and shelter there. Hopefully, she has managed to do some wandless magic. No time, let's go!"

When Charlie threw on a shirt he bound past Harry and down the stairs. Harry followed and Charlie was putting on his boots frantically as everyone seemed confused and tried to get answers from him. "Charles, answer your father, where are you going?" Molly snapped.

"We are going to find, Hermione," Harry declared.

"At least then we will have a body to bury," Ron retorted and Vicky gasped.

"Ronald!" She shouted and Charlie whipped around swiftly.

He lifted Ron from his seat and glared up at the man who's face he tugged close to his own. "You listen to me. You are lucky you are my younger brother. I would be beating your face into the floor right now if you were not. She is not dead and I might know where she is. Know your bloody place!" Charlie exclaimed and shoved the man back into his seat.

"Come on Charlie, if we start now, we can catch part of the route with the light still," Harry declared and Charlie nodded.

"Let's go find her, Harry. I don't work without her," the Dragon Keeper murmured and the gangly dark-haired wizard kissed his wife.

"I will send you a letter sometime before morning, love," he told her and Ginny nodded.

"Bring her home, Harry, please?" Ginny asked and the two men walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 20

Hermione was trying very hard. She had taken her shirt and wrapped her leg tightly in it weeks ago because she couldn't heal the broken bone in it. She was quite positive she had some sort of infection because the skin around it felt warm, but she kept trying to mend around it with wandless magic when she would settle in for the night.

Her shoulder was banged up. Her throat was damaged, she couldn't handle speaking but at least she could eat the fish she caught with a makeshift fishing pole. Most of the damage came from the fall and she was able to repair it with wandless magic, with few exceptions. Doing broken bones was going to be a negative if she couldn't focus her magic properly. Same with her throat. Hermione knew her limitations and would work with them.

Thank Merlin she knew magic. It has saved her out in the wilderness. Especially when the wolves grew curious of her and thought she would make a great snack. They had been following her since, but she would scare them off with a bit of flame. She managed to transfigure herself a small knife; it wasn't perfect and the handle was janky, but it was sharp enough to gut fish.

Following the river had been a hard task, especially when there was no way to walk along the shore. She had to climb back up to the ridge and lost it twice because of it. She figured she had been traveling slowly, maybe a mile or so with her walking stick she manipulated into a crutch.

She was not happy that she was not found yet. Her fever had gotten worse and she did not have any more pain draughts she had in her pack. How long has it been? Weeks. She was sure of it. Hermione would have stayed where she landed if she didn't get chased by that bear. Nothing was worse than trying to hobble away from that bear and chance jumping into the river and not hit rocks when she got to it. It would have caught her if she didn't distract him with the only spell she could think of; a half decent rope binding spell, Incarcerous.

The woman grew bold tonight, she would keep her fire lit. She needed to stay warm, her chills were horrible. She wasn't sure she was going to make it through the next few days. She made a good effort. That's all that counted in the end. Hermione was quite sure as she took inventory of herself and her belongings that she was at the end of such. She would hold no regrets about that; just Charlie.

The thoughts of him plagued her and made her push harder. Stroking his necklace and ring she sighed heavily through shivers. She tried. She really did. Her best effort in surviving this horrible situation was put forth because he would have done the same. Hermione tried flares, but they just did not work. Sparks would flood her hands and not go anywhere. At least she was able to a simple fire charm. It wouldn't go far, but it was a good ward against the wildlife.

She gazed up at the sky and spotted the constellation Draco. She inwardly laughed and sighed, she would miss stories about each star from Charlie. She knew he had them, he told her a handful of years ago that he decided to name each star after different dragons in his life. How long did she really have a fondness for the man, now that she had time to reflect? Longer than she should have. Too timid to ever speak to him more than about dragons. Feelings of him being completely out of her league. She loved Ron, she knew that, but Charlie was like an exotic wild man... he had animal magnetism.

It was a shame. She wasn't going to make it back alive. Hermione knew that but it wasn't going to prevent her from trying at least. The witch had to admit she was disappointed that her life was ended with a stupid mistake. At least she hoped it was a mistake. She felt sorry for him once Charlie found out; that Aussie was going to suffer she was sure of it.

Hermione shook the bad thoughts away and closed her eyes as she clutched her pack. Christmas. The snow, the moon light. Charlie. The smell of the gingerbread, the taste of the eggnog. Charlie. Yes, he was what she thought of, he was her happy place. His smile, his beautiful indigo orbs, his laugh. Charlie. She fell into an uneasy sleep by the fire and shivered through her building fever.

0o0o

"Charlie! Stop! You are going to kill him!" Hedrick shouted as Charlie just kept slamming his fist into the man.

Noah's face was bloodied and his eyes were swollen, "Charles..." The man murmured and Charlie punched him again before letting the man drop to the floor. "I am sorry..."

"I don't fucking care about your apology. You lit her broom on fire out of a loss of nerves! You don't deserve to be a Dragon Keeper, you pissant." Charlie growled and threw the mug on the table at the wall.

"Charlie, we need to go now, we are losing time," Harry told him and the redhead heaved a breath.

"If she is dead, I am going to return the favor, Noah." Charlie spat and Hilda waved a finger at him.

"You will do no such thing, Charles. Azkaban is not where Hermione would want you to be. Now, I packed you both with some essentials. You might need them." Hilda declared and Charlie nodded running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Hilda. We will be back before sun up," The Weasley sounded and took the bag from her.

Harry took the pack from her and nodded, "thank you. Charlie is sure she went to the river. I have to agree with him so we are going to scout there. It is a far drop for someone to make, but we have been through worse. I am sure she is out there. With him as a guide we will find her." Harry announced and the female Dragon Keepers nodded.

"We are sorry we didn't keep her safe," Tatiana murmured and Charlie waved her off.

"Don't start, we can do apologies later when she is home," he grumbled and left the mess hall.

Harry sighed and nodded, "we will send word if we get held up." He declared and followed Charlie out.

They walked to the broom shed and Charlie sighed heavily before handing Harry a broom. "I never thought we would ever fly together. It is funny almost. We both played seekers and now we are on a search for my own golden snitch." He finished and Harry smiled softly.

"We can do this, Charlie. Blind faith. I know it is a horrible thing to go off of but I just have a feeling. She wouldn't go down without a fight." Harry responded and the Dracologist nodded.

Both former seekers got in the air and Charlie waved at Harry, "this way, we will trail the river all the way up." With that, Charlie took off in that direction and Harry followed. Durstia appeared twenty feet out to Charlie's right and roared. "I know, I am going to go find her." He flew next to the two wizards and Zeta soon appeared on their left.

"You have two now?" Harry asked loudly and the other dragon grumbled as they flew.

"Yes, and it looks like they are getting along well," Charlie shouted back to him. "Durstia, it isn't even mating season, you couldn't wait to have a few?" He snapped at the dragon who blew fire toward the ground and Charlie laughed, "she is pretty, isn't she?"

Harry observed the smaller dragon and she had a large stomach. He wasn't sure how it worked, but he chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds like he was impatient."

The Opaleyes flew with them over the river and grumbled at Charlie who was focusing. "Good boy, Durstia. We have to leave you behind after we hit the end of the territory. I would take you if I could." Charlie told the larger male dragon who snorted and whipped his tail. "I know, we are going to find her. She has to be out here."

Harry zipped closer to Charlie so he didn't have to shout, "Charlie, there is something I need to ask you."

Charlie cleared his throat as he scanned below them, "yes, Harry?"

"If we find her, are you prepared to find her in a bad condition?" He asked gently and the Dragon Keeper nodded slowly.

"The likelihood of her being in a bad condition is high. If she is alive she might be missing a limb or eye. I would be surprised if she wasn't at least injured greatly." Charlie declared and Harry frowned.

"Just, don't be upset until we get her home, alright? I really cannot bring you both back on my broom." He told Charlie who exhaled heavily.

They were reaching the end of the territory. "Alright, we are going to start shouting her name now. Chances are we won't see her before she sees or hears us." Charlie declared and nodded to Durstia. "Thank you, my friend, I will see you when I return."

The dragon snorted and flew a circle around them before turning around and Zeta following sweetly. Charlie turned and watched them fly off together and he smiled. It took him long enough but the dragon was satisfied. "That is a pretty happy beginning for him, hm?" Harry asked and Charlie nodded.

"It is about time, Harry. He was alone a long time," the Dragon Keeper voiced and took a deep breath.

Harry smiled and voiced, "he isn't the only one, Charlie. Sounds like you felt the same way..."

Charlie gave him an agreeing gesture and chewed his lip before speaking, "Let's go, we need to find her."

0o0o

Hermione woke with a start and was shaking from head to toe. Her fever had gotten worse and she was sure she was hallucinating. She thought she heard her name. The witch glanced around in the dark, the fire she had were embers now. There was nothing different around her; the river was still rushing by; the sky was dark from it being a new moon... she was having a fever dream she was sure of it.

"Hermione!" Was that Harry?

The witch tried to shake the feelings of fuzziness away enough to try to tell if she was imagining it. "Bok jente!" Charlie?

The witch moved and felt her body was rigid from loss of energy. She was fighting this fever harder than anything. Shaking it off she tried to use her voice but the sound came out low and hoarse. That wasn't going to work. Poking the embers with her stick, she tried to stoke light into her area. It glowed very little and she was growing frustrated.

"Bok Jente, are you here?" Charlie's voice was closer.

He knew where to find her. She could almost cry. Hermione struggled to her feet and slammed the walking stick on the rocks to make a loud sound. It was barely heard over the water and she inwardly groaned. How would they find her in the dark? She took the shirt off around her leg and cried, it hurt so much. Wrapping the fabric over the stick, she held it away from her and lit it with what little energy she had.

"Hermione Granger! Where are you!" Harry shouted and his voice was so close.

The witch walked out from her hidden spot on the beach toward the water. I am right here! She kept saying in her mind as she limped to a large boulder and stuck the walking stick in the dirt near it. It was flaming and she hoped they would see it. "Bok Jente, please let us know where you are!" she heard Charlie holler into the air nearby and Hermione collapsed to the wet dirt below her.

It was in their hands now. She couldn't stay awake.


	22. Chapter 21

Charlie was pacing so much they asked him to go up to the visitor's floor at St. Mungo's. They brought Hermione here after they could not figure out exactly what the infection was. Hilda tried her best, but the young witch was too sick to handle. The healers' theorized that one of her healing spells could have been holding off the sickness, but it came back to bite her when her body was in this weakened state. They kept her on the fourth floor for observations and testing.

"I cannot believe you found her," Molly declared as she shuffled through her bag.

Harry and Ginny were sitting together with baby Albus and James. "I am so glad she is at least in the careful hands of healers," Ginny sighed and Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"I hope it was enough. Her leg looked horrible." He grumbled and Arthur pursed his lips.

"Son, you should sit down and relax, you are making your mother nervous." The father tried to coax his son.

A healer appeared in front of them and tilted her head, "Mr. Weasley, can I speak to you?" She asked and he frowned at her. "Miss Granger made you her point of contact a few months back."

He was stunned by this news, "oh, of course. What can I do for you?"

The healer tried to smile but sighed with a nod, "Miss Granger is suffering from misuse of a healing spell she used on her leg. She closed the wound, which saved her life initially, but now she is ill with a powerful infection. We reopened the wound and cleaned it properly, but it is running ramped through her. We have given her a few draughts for it, hopefully, we see a change in her tomorrow. However, she is weak, Mr. Weasley..." She trailed off and Charlie pursed his lips.

"What are her odds?" Charlie breathed and the healer exhaled.

"It is tough to tell at this point. Poor to fair I would say. It will really depend on how well the Blood Replenishing potions take. We also have had to slowly rejuvenate the poor witch. She was very worn from her three weeks in the wilderness. If she was not in training, she would have never made it." The healer declared and Charlie gulped down a scream.

"Will you let me when I can go sit with her?" He asked gently and the healer nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. I will return shortly with an update," the healer voiced and bent slightly before taking her leave.

Charlie turned to his parents and the Potters, "I am in over my head," he admitted to them and Harry stood, placing James in his empty chair.

"We are here for you, mate," Harry murmured and patted Charlie's shoulder.

Ron and Vicky had just climbed the stairs up to the floor. The small blond woman walked over and sat next to Molly and was about to ask about Hermione when Ron shoved Charlie roughly. Everyone grew silent and the air was sucked from the floor.

"You are supposed to protect her!" Ron shouted and shoved Charlie again.

Harry tried to step between them, but Charlie moved him firmly and glared at Ron. "You don't think I don't know that?" Charlie snapped.

Ron went to punch him and Charlie dodged it, "You bloody wanker, Charlie! She is almost dead because she loves you so damn much!" Ron hollered and Charlie shoved his little brother.

"She is alive because of me! The healer told me just now that if I wasn't keeping her training routine so rigorous she would have been dead by now!" Charlie retorted and Ron went to punch him again.

"She is too good for you!" Ron shouted as his brother caught his hand.

Charlie huffed and nodded, "I know, Ron, but I promise this won't happen again."

Ron was breathing heavily, letting his anger subside. "Charlie, she is one of the family too. She is one of my best friends. I was a horrible boyfriend, but I still try to be a good friend. You cannot let her do these things anymore, not without you to take care of her. She fell and you weren't there. You should have been the first person to the ground to save her." He finished and Charlie let him have his hand back.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "I know, Ron. I let her down. This isn't going to happen again. Where ever I go, she comes too, from this moment on."

Ron put a hand on his shoulder and pressed his forehead to his older brother's, "Brother, she can't always be the one compromising. Don't follow in my mistakes with her." He whispered and Charlie exhaled.

"Alright, Ron. I promise I will do right by her." Charlie murmured and Ron let him go.

Charlie turned to the rest of the room, "what does she want most in the world?" He asked timidly.

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "she already has it, Charlie. She wants you."

Molly cleared her throat, "children?" She asked glancing at Ginny and the young Weasley woman laughed.

"Yes, and children. There is no getting around that one, Charlie. When she is done with this training bit, you might need to have that conversation." Ginny told him and Ron shook his head and sat down next to Vicky.

"She wants children on her terms. Hermione might wait until she has had her fill with learning her new profession before that." Ron declared and Harry nodded, patting Charlie's shoulder.

"I think marriage would be appropriate to talk about down the line. If you both are planning on staying together, you should talk about how serious you both are before children..." Arthur trailed off and Charlie blushed lightly.

"He still looks mortified at the domestic topics in this conversation," Ginny teased and Charlie snorted.

"These were never topics I had planned on ever," he confessed and rubbed the side of his neck. "She has changed things quite a bit."

"Tea anyone?" A dreamy voice entered the room.

Charlie and Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood, "Luna! What are you doing here?" Harry asked and she gave him a smile.

"Rolf got a nasty bite by a runespoor and is in recovering down on the second floor." She told them and Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Rolf as in Rolf Scamander? Isn't Newt Scamander his grandfather?" Charlie asked and Luna nodded.

Luna turned and pointed to an older couple sitting on the couch. The man was flipping through the parchment on his lap and the woman was reading a book. "They are waiting for him to recover enough for a visit. Is Hermione here? Usually, I see her with everyone." Luna murmured and Charlie cleared his throat.

"She is on the fourth floor recovering as well. A bad accident while in Romania." Charlie declared and Luna pursed her lips.

"I am sorry, Charlie. What was she doing in Romania with you?" She asked and Charlie blushed.

"She is training to be a Dragon Keeper. I was in Australia until I heard she went missing... we are..." Charlie trailed off and rubbed the side of his neck again.

Luna gasped and giggled, "oh, that explains that then. She is a strong woman, I am sure she will be fine. Would you like to meet Rolf's grandparents?" She offered when she noticed how star struck the man seemed.

Charlie shook his head, "oh, no, I would hate to bother them."

"Nonsense, they loved your book. They may want you to sign it. I actually came over to ask you to come meet them because they want to meet you." Luna declared and Harry gaped.

Luna tugged the redhead over to the elderly couple and he was blushing fiercely. "Newt, here is Charles Weasley. Charles this is Newt Scamander. Porpentina this is the Dragon Keeper that wrote the book Newt loves so much."

Charlie shook their hands and shook his head, "it is an absolute honor, Mr. Scamander." He murmured and the older man waved it off.

"Charles, the honor is mine. I was absolutely moved by your details and construction of your book. So very thorough." Newt declared and Charlie blushed brightly.

"My partner was the one who constructed it from my notes over the years. I owe the very idea to her." He told the older wizard who grinned.

Newt glanced at the woman next to him who smiled and shook her head, "he sounds like you, Newt. Are you sure he isn't your relative?"

"I have to ask you, Charles, I am intrigued to find out if you have a written account of your encounters since starting as a Dracologist? I am very curious, very, to find out if indeed they are as riveting as your thorough research." Newt spoke as he turned back to the younger wizard.

Charlie shook his head, "not in a format worth reading. Hermione told me I should document them, but I am still not sure who would enjoy reading them." He muttered and Newt clapped his hands together.

"Oh, I very much would. When you do would you send me a copy of that book when you are publishing it? It is something that interests me greatly. I had exposure to dragons a long time ago. Fearsome beasts, but so misunderstood. You brought that to light in your book. Would you mind if I quote your book in my new edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?"

Charlie gasped and shook his head, "not at all Mr. Scamander. That would- it is- I would be honored." He sputtered and Tina giggled.

"You seem to have a big fan," she told Newt who grinned.

"I am a very big fan of yours, Charles. Would you sign my book?" Newt asked and Charlie turned crimson.

"Of course!" He exclaimed and Tina handed the book to him.

Newt produced a quill pen for him and Charlie's heart hammered. He wrote the only thing he could think of. _To one of my biggest heroes. Thank you for inspiring my life's work. Always, with high regards, Charles S. Weasley_. He handed the book and quill back to Newt who smiled at the message. "Thank you so much. This will be cherished. We will have to have another chat about your work soon. I will owl you if you are not opposed to such." Newt declared and Charlie smiled with a nod.

"I would love that," Charlie responded and Tina patted Newt's arm.

"Let's go see our grandson. Seems the healer is waving for us now," she told him and the older wizard nodded and stood up.

He shook Charlie's hand again, "thank you so much, Charles. I really look forward to seeing you again."

Luna helped them shuffle away and Charlie gasped and shook his head. That was an amazing moment for him. When he returned to his family Arthur and Molly were eyeing him. "Are you alright, Charles?" Molly asked.

"I just met my hero and he asked me to sign my book for him," Charlie declared and everyone gasped. "If Hermione did not convince me to put together a book, that would have never happened..." He trailed off and rubbed his face.

"Son, that is amazing to hear!" Arthur declared and Charlie nodded.

"He also wants to add quotes from my book in his new edition of his. Some of my work will be used in classrooms..." Charlie murmured and was still very shocked from the whole encounter.

Molly clapped and shook her head, "that is absolutely amazing, Charlie!" She cried and he chuckled.

"Newt Scamander just asked me to write a book about my encounters as a Dracologist. He says he wants to read it." Charlie reported with a huge exhale and shook his head. "That is unbelievable."

"Merlin, Charlie, that is huge!" Harry declared and Charlie nodded.

"Mr. Weasley," a small voice entered their conversation.

He whipped around to see another healer, "yes?" He asked and she smiled.

"You can come down to see her now. She is in much better condition, but still unconscious." The healer told him and Charlie gasped.

"Oh, thank you!" He exclaimed and she smiled and waved for him to follow.

The Dragon Keeper followed the healer down to the fourth floor to see his witch.


	23. Chapter 22

"So, it is confession time. I thought about this long and hard. When did I notice you weren't just my brother's friend? The mousey bookish girl. The high-strung but loveable witch..." he paused as he rubbed a thumb over the palm of her hand. "We were outside, Bill and I. It was right after Fred's funeral and I was torn to bits. Bill was too, but Fleur was a good sounding board for his sadness. You came walking out to get him for her and instead of leaving, you collapsed on the grass with me."

"You didn't speak at first. You just stayed there and I finally looked over at you and I told you that you could go, I wasn't in a talking mood. You shook your head at me and shrugged your small shoulders. Told me it was fine if I didn't talk, you were there to just comfort me however you could. You stayed with me on that grass for at least an hour without speaking. I found you understood what I needed... I needed someone to just let me be... someone to bear witness to my existence in that moment."

"From then on, Hermione, I secretly sought you out; it was wrong, you were with my brother, but I figured it was innocent. You were smart and you did not mind my insane stories, even as you made faces and doctored wounds for me during the holidays. You listened and smiled and talked with me about my dragons. You asked questions and made me feel important. If I never kissed you four years ago... I would have still been trying to make you smile. You made me feel human when most misunderstood me." He finished and bit his lip.

He needed her to wake up. He needed her. Charles Weasley never needed anyone before her. She changed her life for him. Hermione had a habit of worming her way into his heart in the most inopportune times. The funeral. That Christmas. Visiting Romania for his research. How did she do that and still love him enough to change herself over and over again?

This witch had gone through so much for him and his dreams, but what were hers? He thought he knew what she wanted. Then she broke his heart that Christmas. He could still remember her breaking apart in front of him.

 _"Damn it, Charlie! I just want to love someone who loves me back! I want the intensity of knowing they would die for me because I would walk through fire for someone I love! Love is hard, it is complex and deserves to be an adventure. It isn't supposed to be mundane and something we are 'supposed to do'. I want someone who wants to fight with me about things that matter to me. Someone to rally when I need them to rally. Why is that so hard?" She asked him, tears were staining her perfect makeup._

 _He shook his head, "I don't know, bok jente, love is something that has escaped me."_

 _She bit her lip and then pouted, "don't you want to feel something like that? The fires of dragons to kindle the warmth so powerful that it feels like it will burst from you? Someone who the very thought of makes you melt in ways your logical mind doesn't have answers for? Their very touch brings tingles of anticipation and tugs at you in ways a lusty shag could never... that is love." She declared and was closer to him in the chilled night._

 _Her eyes glittered and he gave her a nod, "that would be something, indeed." He whispered and she smiled._

 _"Come on, let's go shag in the broom closet. I want to have a taste of what it would be like with you." She smirked at him and he sighed; he knew she didn't deserve that._

 _"No, Hermione, you are sloshed and I am not about to ruin this," he murmured and pressed a hand to just below her neck. "You are loyal and probably the nicest thing about coming home for the holidays." He finished and pulled away from her._

 _"Please, Charlie. Please shag me so I can have a better Christmas? I will even let you call me that silly name." She teased and he chuckled and shook his head._

 _"No, bok jente, not this time," he murmured and she sighed heavily._

 _"Alright, then. I do need another drink, want to come get stuck under the mistletoe with me again? Last time no one was around, it could be fun to see what they say now," she snickered and he rolled his eyes with a bright smile._

 _"I might see you in there," he replied and watched her walk away, looking back once with a charming smile._

Her face was still unmoving. Charlie knew that she could come out of this, she had to. How were they ever going to make each other happy if this was the end? He knew he would never love someone as deeply as her ever again. She truly was his one and only love. Dragons, he thought, could make him satisfied, but they paled to her. She loved him enough to fall in love with dragons as well, how could he not love her with every fiber of his being?

A healer rushed into the room and was twitchy about something. She lifted the blankets and blanched before turning to him. She flicked her wand over Hermione and grimaced a bit before turning to Charlie. "Mr. Weasley, I am going to have to ask you to leave. We have to run a few more tests. Her fever has risen again and her wound is not clotting. There might be another complication and we need to see why." The healer grumbled and Charlie bit his lip.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked and the witch pursed her lips.

"I cannot give you a solid answer until we know more. Go on up to the visitor's floor and we will update you within the next hour." She declared and he reluctantly parted with Hermione.

0o0o

Charlie went through the highs and lows of Hermione's recovery for the next twelve hours. He was asleep on the ground against his mother's leg as she ran her fingers through his long hair. How quickly the strong Dragon Keeper was reduced to a boy needing his mother this last time. They told him she may not make it through the morning and he tried his hardest not to cry. He curled up on the floor, laying his face against his mother's thigh and silently sobbed himself to a slumber.

She sighed and glanced over at her husband, "do you think he will be alright?" Arthur asked when he saw his wife's expression.

"I know she will pull through. She is tough as dragon scales. That is why he loves her." Molly murmured and continued to brush through his hair. "I have a feeling our son has changed because of this." She noted and Arthur nodded.

"He didn't realize he could love someone," the father mused and Molly exhaled.

"I think you should offer him a bit of advice, Arthur. He needs her far more than she needs him."

The older wizard waved that off, "Tosh, Molly, she needs him just as much. They will do just fine. He just now found out how much he cannot live without her."

Molly sighed and gave him a motion of agreement. "She did save him too... I hope this isn't how they have to keep proving who loves who more..." She trailed off shaking her head.

"Not after this time. He won't let her," Arthur declared and Molly took his head.

"I did not see this coming, Arthur. I had no clue he was sweet on her before she went to Romania." She admitted and Arthur smiled playfully.

"It made sense. She was the one to sit down and speak to him about his job with sincerity. Very sweet girl, very awkward Dragon Keeper." he whispered and Molly stifled a giggle.

A healer walked into the room and moved slowly toward them. Molly rubbed Charlie's shoulder to wake him and he jerked with a startled look. He erected himself quickly and stood in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley, she is awake and asking for you. She is recovering much better. It was touch and go, but she is showing great improvement." He told Charlie who gasped and nodded.

"I would love to see her!" he exclaimed and the healer smiled.

"She is pretty worn out, but the first word she spoke was your name. Come, let's give her a smile." The healer spoke gently and walked the Dracologist down to the fourth floor.

When Charlie entered the room she was sipping from a glass as another healer was fixing her bandage. "Charlie," she croaked and he impatiently passed the male healer.

He took her gingerly in his hands and kissed her. "My bok jente. You scared me," he whispered, pressing his forehead to her.

She tapped her throat and rubbed it, "No, voice," she whispered hoarsely and he pulled away and frowned at the healers.

"We were not aware of the damage to her throat right away. We have healed it, but it may take quite a few days for her to be able to speak." The male healer declared and Charlie nodded.

"Is that why you didn't call for us, Hermione?" he asked her and she gave him a nod and made a motion like sticking a pole in the ground. "You heard us and used the stick for a torch?" He voiced and she smiled with an agreeing motion.

The healers left them and Charlie caressed her cheek, "My Hermione. My witch. My lovely bok jente. No more scaring me. My dad came to Australia only days ago to tell me you were missing. I would have looked sooner if not for my grief of not being here to save you." He murmured and she took his hand and kissed it.

The witch held open his palm and placed his necklace and ring in it while it was still on her and closed his hand and pointed. "Saved me," she whispered and nodded at him.

"Me?" He breathed and gazed into her eyes.

She smiled and kissed his enclosed hand before nodding. Tapping her head and smiling brightly while extending her fingers away from her head in a slow way. "I am your... happy thoughts?"

Hermione smiled brighter and gave him another motion of agreement. "Will you marry me, Hermione?" He blurted out and gasped at his sudden question.

She frowned and tapped her throat. "Yes," she hissed and rolled her eyes at not being able to speak.

He ran his hands over her cheeks and chuckled, "I promise I will ask you again when you can talk. I wasn't planning on asking... it just happened."

She shook with laughter that only came off in small sounds and nodded at him, kissing his lips gently. "I love you," she whispered and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I am so very in love with you, Hermione Granger." He kissed her again and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away and she held out her hand like a page and pretended to write. "You want to write something, love?" He inquired and she nodded. "Give me just a moment, I will get you what you need," he told her and went to the table across the room. Luckily the only other people in the wing were the healers and so it was easier to not feel so exposed at the emotional wreck he was.

When he brought back a quill and pages, she smiled and nodded before leaning over and writing. She started to scribble away for a few minutes before handing him a page.

 _Charlie,_

 _I love you. You are the best part of my day. Of course, I will marry you! You were the only thing keeping me going when I wanted to fall down and accept my fate out there. When I was wrenched with pain and couldn't imagine wanting to live, I thought of how upset you would be to see me giving up. I thought of Christmas. The gingerbread. You. The eggnog and caroling. You. The moments when we snogged under the mistletoe. Your face when you told me you loved me the first time. Without a doubt, I want to wake up to you every day._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"I am framing this and it is going on the wall of that house I promised you." He told her and she clapped and smiled.

She turned to her pages again and wrote, handing him a sheet with one sentence.

 _Can I please come with you to Australia?_

He shook his head, "no, because I am not going back for a while. We are going to stay at mom and dads for a week like I promised them we would and then go home to Romania. I am going to write to Jaxson and tell him my wife needs me to take care of her and to keep me posted on changes. We will spend some time out there after you are recovered fully and I am satisfied with you being travel ready." He finished and she frowned, taking the sheet back from him.

Hermione wrote again and handed him the sheet back.

 _Charlie! Don't throw away your dream because I fell off a broom!_

The Dracologist shook his head and chuckled, "Bok jente, my dream means nothing if I am not sharing it with you. They have quite a few weeks left of catching all the dragons. The little buggers will keep. I need to be home with you. I will still work and do my duties in Romania, but I need to know you are with me."

She snatched the page back and scribbled handing it back to him when she finished.

 _Don't do that. You will resent me and I am not alright with that. My dream is to help change lives and I cannot stand you changing yours for worse because of me._

He leaned over and kissed her, "you, silly book witch. You change my life for the better by being in it. I thought I lost you. You are the love of my life, Hermione." She started to cry and he ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "It's alright, I promise. I am sorry it took me staring at you in a hospital bed for me to realize I need you to be with me, always."

He let her sob for a moment or two more before she kissed him and a yawn escaped her mouth. "I am going to let you sleep some. Have a healer come and get me when you are awake?" he asked and she nodded gently.

Hermione kissed him again and ran a hand over his chest, pointing at it with her other hand. "I know," he whispered and pressed his hand over her chest. "Me too, love. That is all the magic I need."


	24. Chapter 23

The young witch was forced in a lounging position on the couch with a blanket Molly had knitted her. They threw her a dinner to celebrate her health and she wasn't going to deny them that right. It had been two days of the hospital and she was relieved to be out. She made it; she was alive, why would she deny a celebration? Bill and Fleur had decided to come over and Hermione watched as Charlie was drinking and talking with Bill on the other side of the room. Fleur came from the kitchen and pecked her husband on the cheek before sitting near Hermione.

"Ello, 'ermione, how do you feel?" She asked and the younger witch smiled at her.

Hermione pressed a hand to her throat, "Good," she whispered and Fleur gasped.

"I am zorry, I forgot," she told her and the lounging witch waved her off.

Ginny came into the room with Albus and James, "see there is Aunt Mione, James. You are alright." She told her son and James jumped on the couch next to Hermione.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I missed you, Aunt Mione." He murmured and Hermione held the boy close.

"Did you need something to drink?" Ginny asked her and Hermione nodded. "Tea?" Ginny confirmed and Hermione gave her another agreeing nod.

Fleur got up and spoke gently, "I will getz it," she murmured and offered her seat.

Ginny sat down and James yanked the blankets on Hermione's lap over him as she held him. "Are you coming home soon, Aunt Mione? I miss you." The boy asked.

Hermione shook her head and pointed at Charlie then made a heart with her hands. "James, Aunt Hermione is going to go live with Uncle Charlie."

"Oh," the little Potter muttered and frowned at the Dragon Keeper.

He got up and walked over to Charlie and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, no, he is mad at Charlie now," Ginny giggled and Hermione grinned.

Hermione watched as the man bent down to the child and listened to the inaudible murmurs from this far away. The child was clearly upset with the man who was trying to hide a smile. Fleur came back in as James was staring down Charlie. She handed the cup to Hermione and sat on the loveseat.

"Oh, he looks angry," Ginny whispered with a smirk and Hermione nodded.

"Iz he mad that 'ermione iz leaving zoon?" Fleur questioned and Ginny gave her an agreeing motion.

"He grew quite attached to her when she lived with us. He misses her greatly." The redhead spoke and Hermione sighed heavily. "It is alright, Hermione. You need to be able to live your life too!"

Charlie stood up and rolled his neck, "Come now, James, let's ask," the wizard finally said and picked the child up.

The Dragon Keeper came over and raised an eyebrow at Hermione before turning his attention to the boy. "Now, what did you ask me?" He inquired and the boy had a pout on his face.

"Uncle Charlie, I asked if you were going to marry Aunt Mione." The boy grumbled and Charlie grinned brightly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and held out a hand, "ring?" She croaked and Charlie chuckled.

"See, that is the funny thing, I knew you were going to ask me that. So today, when I went into town to run some errands, I decided to get something." Charlie declared and set the child down.

He produced a small box from his pocket and kneeled down next to Hermione. When he opened it, Hermione beamed as he offered a beautiful ring. It was white gold with leaves that had emeralds in it and a decent size diamond in the center. Sliding it on her finger she kissed him as everyone around them gasped and clapped.

"You're getting married?" Ginny exclaimed and Molly peeked around the corner in the kitchen.

"Married? They are getting married?" Molly echoed and came walking it. "Arthur! Come quick! Charlie just gave Hermione a ring!" She shouted back into the kitchen and Charlie stood up.

"Oh, thiz iz zo wonderful!" Fleur declared and clapped.

Hermione pulled Charlie to her and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, "My bok jente." He whispered and pulled away from her. "Just so we are all caught up, I asked her the other day at St. Mungo's and she wrote me a beautiful acceptance letter." He declared and Molly squealed with happiness.

Charlie hugged his mother who took his face in her hands and kissed both his cheeks. "You are such a good boy, Charles," she spoke to her son and Hermione grinned.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and gazed at the ring, "Oh Merlin, Charlie! This must have cost a fortune!" Ginny exclaimed and Fleur leaned over to fawn over the jewel.

"It iz a mazterpiece, Charlie!" Fleur cried and Hermione nodded.

"Well, I had a large sum of fortune from a book that was recently published and not much to spend it on... so, I decided that it was more than acceptable to spend it on the woman who made such happen. Hermione, don't give me that look, it is well spent, I assure you." Charlie said as Bill approached and patted his younger brother on the back.

"Good show, brother," Bill declared with a smile and Charlie grinned wolfishly.

"Who else was I going to spend exuberant amounts of wealth on?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, Uncle Charlie is going to marry Aunt Mione?" James asked and Hermione nodded at the boy. "When?" He voiced with a frown.

Hermione shrugged and Charlie scratched his beard, "I am not quite sure, James. It would be a question best left to the witches."

George, little Fred, and Angelina just walked into the Burrow as Molly cried. "Let me plan the wedding here!" She exclaimed and Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

George gasped and walked over, "did he finally ask her?" He questioned and Hermione showed the wizard her ring. "Good on you, Charlie!" He exclaimed and admired the ring a moment before walking up next to Charlie.

Arthur patted Charlie on the shoulder and nodded, "my boys, shall we toast?" he asked and George cleared his throat.

"Harry and Ron should be here any moment." He told the rest of the Weasleys and Ginny grinned.

The redheaded men wandered off together to the kitchen with smiles and Hermione sighed, "good," she whispered and Ginny grinned at her.

"You are going to get married, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and Molly sat down clapping her hands lightly.

"I did not want to project onto you but I was hoping you would. You are as much of a daughter as Ginevra is and was hoping that Charlie would be well matched for you." Molly admitted and Hermione smiled brightly.

Fleur nodded, "we have known for a while that you did fancy Charlie. Bill and I crozzed our fingerz," she murmured and Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Harry and Ron came to the front door and glanced at the witches all sitting together, "hello beautiful witches, where is everyone?" Harry declared and James ran up.

"Uncle Charlie is going to marry Aunt Mione and take her away!" James exclaimed with a frown and Harry laughed.

"James, my little dear, how about you and Fred go play with the new toys your Uncle Bill brought? I am sure Victoire wouldn't mind the company. I am sure she is bored with her books by now." Molly sighed and gazed at Hermione, "you give that girl too many books, all she does is read." Molly said with a smile and Hermione smirked.

"I turned out fine," Hermione murmured with a raspy voice and Harry walked over and kissed Hermione's hair.

"Yes, you did. Now you heard your Gran, up the stairs with you, little goblins," Harry declared and the boys nodded before climbing up the staircase.

"So, married, hm?" Ron asked and walked into view. Hermione nodded and showed her hand to them, "Blimey what a rock!" Ron shouted and Harry frowned.

"He is making us look bad, Ron. We should go hex him," Harry teased before kissing his wife. "We are going to congratulate him. Glad you said yes, Mione." Harry finished and Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I am glad you are happy, Mione." Ron murmured and she smiled and patted her chest.

"Very," she whispered hoarsely and he smiled and nodded before him and Harry left for the kitchen.

"Zo when do you want to get married?" Fleur asked her and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"July?" Ginny asked and Hermione furrowed her brow lightly, "you're right, your birthday is at the end of July. Unless you plan on doing a honeymoon, it would be a great way to celebrate both."

"August?" Molly offered and Hermione tilted her head.

Hermione thought a moment and gave her a thumbs up, "okay," she murmured and Molly cheered.

"An August wedding! That sounds so lovely! You are not planning on a long engagement, are you? I do not want you to think it has to be quick or sudden on our parts, Hermione," Molly voiced and Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"I'd marry him now if I could," she said hoarsely and Ginny giggled.

The wizards came back out chuckling, glasses in hand and Molly gazed over at them. "What if we had the wedding this weekend?" She asked the men.

Charlie paled and frowned, "mother, you are not trying to convince her to do a quick wedding are you?" He asked and Molly glowered.

"I would never, Charles!" Molly declared and Arthur cleared his throat.

"Don't you think that is a bit sudden, Mollywobbles?" he asked his wife who pursed her lips.

"Well, Hermione did just say she would marry you now if she could," Ginny defended her mother and Hermione nodded.

Hermione pressed her hand to her throat, "I don't care, I just want you, Charlie," she croaked and Charlie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever will make you happiest, bok jente. You want to get married tomorrow and do a small wedding, we can do that. Although I believe you want your voice for it." The Dragon Keeper declared and Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Thiz weekend then?" Fleur asked and Hermione glanced at Ginny who smiled.

"What do you say, Hermione? Do you feel like getting married this weekend before you leave?" Ginny inquired and Hermione's smile grew.

"Charlie?" Hermione murmured and he smiled with a nod.

"If it what she wants. She deserves only perfection!" He declared and Hermione beamed at him.

Hermione dropped her smile and raised an eyebrow, "are you sure you can handle being married to me?" She asked with a raspy voice and the men chuckled.

Charlie sighed heavily and shook his head, "I worry it is you who might change her mind." He scratched his head and made a face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny snickered, "if she can handle running around Romania in the wilderness without a wand, I am sure she can handle you, brother."

Hermione nodded, "what she said," she muttered and Charlie grinned brightly.

"It is settled then? Shall we have dinner and talk about who needs invitations?" Arthur offered and Hermione nodded and crawled out of the blankets.

"Yes, please, I am starving," Hermione grumbled and Ginny helped her up.

Charlie took her from Ginny and Molly silently ushered the rest of the group from the sitting room so they could have a moment of privacy. Charlie ran his fingers over her cheek and smiled before speaking. "Are you sure you want to marry me in four days?" He questioned her and she smiled.

Hermione gave him a nod, "yes, Drakon," she whispered and he grinned.

"I promise I will do my best," he breathed and she kissed him gently.

When they parted she touched his cheek, "I know. You love me," she murmured and he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"More than anything, Hermione. You gave me a reason to love and to be loved." He declared and she sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"You gave me you, that is more than enough for me," she spoke gently and he chuckled.

"I know this is quick, are you positive?" He inquired and she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Are you?" she retorted with a raspy voice.

He nodded and raised an eyebrow, "the only way I will keep you to myself!" he exclaimed and she laughed and smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing," she admitted and he kissed her.

"Come on, bok jente. Let us join the domestic chaos," he teased and she nodded as they walked into the kitchen for dinner.


	25. The Middle

_I have decided there is so much more to this story that can be told. I love this story and the ups and downs this coupling has gone through. I want to end this part of their journey with the start of their next Journey. This is an ending of this period of time in this story and the setup for the next block of story. I hope you all look for this next part of the story! I am excited to see where this adventure takes them... Will they travel hand in hand through this or will there be more chaos to stir up new conflict... you know me, there will be conflict! Thank you for reading this part!_

 _xoxoxo_

The wedding was beautiful and Hermione Jean Granger became Hermione Jean Weasley... Wife of the wild Dracologist. Charlie was charming in a simple dress robe and his hair tamed for the occasion. She couldn't imagine being happier than on that fine day. They had not noticed the decorations. They paid no mind to who congratulated them. They were in their own world as the realization that this was it, they were finally going to have happiness as a constant factor in their lives.

True to what the wizard had said. He stayed and took care of his new wife. Her desires and needs were met long before she even had to ask. Charlie let down his guard after the hospital and did not plan to ever hide his tenderness from her again.

A year in passing and Hermione had seen the bulk of his world. They hardly parted and it was something Charlie was more than thankful for. He never thought in his wildest dreams that a woman of her remarkable status would ever want him, let alone enough to walk hand in hand through life with him.

Hermione was finishing their breakfast and Charlie had his arms folded. They were on the brink of an argument and they both knew it. "What do you mean you aren't coming?" He asked and she glanced at him as she set a plate in front of him.

"Charles, I have two months left of my training. You really think I am going to not finish what I started?" She asked and he frowned.

"Then I will hold off on the tour until you are done," he declared and she shook her head.

"This book tour is of the utmost importance. I already told the girls I am not to run off and secure dragons without you there. They know they cannot rely on me to do the difficult things without you here... they are afraid you would kill them all if something happened. Durstia and Zeta are still taking care of their hatchlings and it would be unfair to leave them now anyway." Hermione explained and sat down.

Charlie growled and shook his head, "I am quite sure Newt would understand on me holding off until your training is done."

Hermione smiled and sipped her tea, "Drakon, the tour is a year. I will finish with things around here and meet you once things are settled around here. I want to earn my ring." She voiced and Charlie snorted.

"I created a monster," he grumbled and she giggled.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione questioned and Charlie dropped his defensive pose.

"Of course, bok jente. You are my wife, my partner... my wonderful love." He declared and took her hand.

Hermione squeezed his hand and nodded, "then you know I would never steer you wrong. I am not telling you to go because I want you to go without me... I am telling you this so you can live your dream of sharing your story with your idol. Newt was more than excited that your story is published. He wouldn't have set up this tour if he didn't believe it was life-changing."

Charlie sighed heavily and nodded, "We haven't been a part in a long time... It is hard to think that I won't see you."

"Me too, my husband. However, I cannot hold you captive. I already own your heart, your hand... your life is mine to share. It will give us time to miss each other." She teased and he chuckled and gave her a motion of agreement.

"Promise me you will be safe?" He questioned and she kissed his hand.

"Always, I have to be safe. I hold your heart," she whispered and he exhaled.

"Alright, Hermione. I will leave Monday with Newt and Tina. After this tour maybe we will go on vacation." He conceded and Hermione giggled.

"Okay, Charles, whatever you like," she replied and he gave her a toothy grin.

"I have you, that's all I need. I love you, my wife."

"I love you too, Charles Weasley," she responded with a sincere smile.

 ** _END OF PART I_**


	26. Chapter 25

_I'm baaaack! Well, they are back! Apparently, just a quick rundown, Charlie, and Hermione have been married for a year. Charlie has had another book published and is going on book tour with Newt. Hermione meanwhile is still in Romania finishing up her training. How will these odd changes affect them? Will this make them understand each other, or change themselves for better or for worse? Enjoy!_

Hermione was doing her warm-ups as she had been accustomed to for the last few weeks. Her body was the most toned and fit it had ever been. Thumping of her feet on the grass was the only indication of her effort as she strode across the darkened ground. The witch was running with weights and tossed them from her hands in a massive slump as she started to stretch. A few of the dragon hatchlings flitted to her nearby and were chattering as she did some jumping jacks.

"My little fan club," she huffed to herself as the little multi-colored dragons danced about.

She had tattooed a band on her ring finger instead of wearing her wedding ring, which was only to prevent the hatchlings from gnawing on it. Her arm had etchings as well as her shoulders and a few hidden places; all of the tattoos had a story. Her and Charlie's story that it was at least, symbols of their trek through life's trials thus far. She planned on her next one after her training had completed.

When she finally slung herself to the grass after her cool down, the little hatchlings crowded her and licked her sweat. Hermione giggled and let it happen as she caught her breath. Never in her life did she think that she would temporarily foster dragons as children to take care of while her husband was away.

"Alright beasties, give me a bit of room," she murmured as she sat up.

The dragon babies jumped on her shoulders and were careful of their claws as she summoned her water bottle from her bag. Dumping the water over her head, the little hatchlings were licking the leftover water droplets from her flesh. Holding her fingers to the two on her shoulders, they nuzzled her hands, and she smiled.

It was the smaller moments like this as she watched the sun breach the hilltops in the distance that made her feel content. The curvy witch watched the scaly beings that were nuzzling her skin with a tenderness she had never noted before her husband opened her eyes. They were their children for the small amount of time that they were small and vulnerable… before they can eat her in two bites. Her breath came out in a large stream as she felt the ping of longing for her mate.

"They sure have taken a shine to you since your wedding, Mrs. Weasley," Tatiana's voice carried over the knoll. "Though it feels like ages ago… drakon materi," they had all coined calling her a pet name in Ukrainian.

The little dragons greeted the other woman who approached, and Hermione smirked, "They love a maternal figure."

"Char sure was right about you," the darker woman sat down next to her and patted Hermione's back. "I thought he was crazy at first. It wasn't right for him to be so twitchy about a little book witch, but he saw it before us all. You sure have a wild heart like him."

Hermione bobbed her head slowly and gazed out skyward, beyond the hills. It was a look she had replicated from moments the other Dragon Keepers saw on her husband years ago. A longing for a flight to reach that which was missing. Charlie rarely had the expression bleed through his rugged nature, but once in a moon, he would cast a look foreign to this place. It was a gesture of love sent to the far reaches of the horizon's end.

"We have that new comer today?" Hermione was sipping her water after the question, and Tatiana nodded.

"An American looking for the experience... it is going to be disastrous if he doesn't pick it up quickly."

Hermione gave a dismissing expression and pulled out her journal. She had been documenting her routines rigorously and deciding factors on what to keep in her exercise regimen. Hermione also wrote her encounters with the dragons and how their reactions differed with her. Over the months it had occurred to her why her husband was so meticulous about his notes. It was hard not to remain studious of an everchanging world.

Tatiana was interested to hear more from the other woman than simple replies, "Did you hear from Char?"

Hermione gave her a soft expression, "Yes, he is having a great time. It is the first time he has had a joy of this magnitude not brought on by scales or shagging I think. I am happy that he is expanding his world."

There was something almost troubling about the way Hermione looked and made the other Dragon Keeper frown. It was not like her to be so... aloof. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

She placed her chin on her folded knees and gazed out at the rolling hills before speaking, "I miss him. We have spent so much of our time apart to get to where we were. This last year had been absolutely enthralling… moments at the lake, lessons about egg care, even the occasional weekend in the wilderness. The tether we hold onto is strong and all the more pronounced with the time spent at a distance, but it is still lonesome."

"Let's go get some breakfast; maybe you will feel better."

Hermione gathered her things and shrunk the weights to fit in her bag. The wee dragons flitted off and watched the two witches wander off toward the mess hall. Tatiana watched the isolated witch sway with a heavy heart. Charlie had been gone for the last month and she wasn't herself, at least that's what the other Keepers decided. They were greeted with the grand smells of food and warmth when they entered the mess hall.

"There she is, the golden witch, our drakon materi," Pallas shouted and tugged Hermione in for a gigantic hug.

The Weasley smirked and tugged at the man's beard, "How are the four stooges?"

"Fantastic," Derrek replied as she pulled away from Pallas.

"Are you ready to start trials this week?" Torg questioned her, and she gave them a definite nod.

Hilda waved Hermione over and handed her a plate, "Eat, before it gets cold. You have a long day ahead of you as you shadow them on the orientation."

Hermione sat down with the girls after waving at the Ukrainians, but her smile faded, "Jess, do you think this American is going to cause problems?"

"Just do what we told you. Stand up straight, slow strides and make sure it is clear that you are an alpha," Des murmured, and the other females nodded.

The other Dragon Keepers were more than happy to give her the duties to take care of the younglings. They have been teaching her the proper care and wrangling of the adolescents and how to care for the newly hatched babies. It was something the young witch had been keen on, making the female Dragon Keepers giggle silently at her motherly nature. They weren't sure if she knew it, but Hermione and Charlie were the parents of a large thunder.

The last thing any of them wanted was an American coming in and trying to change their routines, their standings or even their hierarchy. Torg took over for Charlie and so the line was cast down from there. Jess and Destiny were still top girls, Hermione would never dream to launch the order into conflict. Even the Ukrainians received her unwavering loyalty, but they gave her the respect of a fierce witch who captured a dragon for herself. She was a different category entirely and the others knew and concluded it was an anomaly they had come to enjoy. The soon to be Dragon Keeper wasn't just mystified by her work, but the man who made her into what she truly was; a beast tamer.

Hedrick soon entered the mess hall with a smile and waved warmly to everyone, "Clan, give it up for our new brother, Marcus Richards." The other Dragon Keepers moved to welcoming the stranger.

In followed a gentleman who was a large man with swarthy skin and long braids. He was wearing a t-shirt that said, ' _Snitches before Witches,_ ' which seemed a bit silly. Hermione made a note that it seemed familiar for seekers to get into the scales business. The room filled with greetings and Hermione waved before turning back to her breakfast.

Her notebook was out as she scribbled in between bites about the latest developments of the Opaleyes. Durstia and Zeta had a grand total of four hatchings; uncommon for such a species. Hermione and Charlie debated extensively on the subject, which only gave her more reason to examine them further. She knew he had a far better understanding of his beasts, but she was a swift learner. Many of their work-oriented conversations were lessons and banter about the different theories for situations seen on the sanctuary.

There was something also that peaked her interests about these scaly companions of hers. Their parental systems were all so very unique, which in turn created another ponderance. If the natural magic that flows through a dragon is passed down along with behavioral traits, which is learned, and which is instinct? It was a discussion that Charlie was proud to give to her for discovery. The maternal nature of a dragon was one that was very understudied he told her. That was her mission and she secretly loved him more for it.

A plate was set down next to her with her husband's new book, knocking her from her train of thought, "What's up, Weasley? We need to talk before business gets between me and my curiosities." A brisk American accent greeted her ears.

She glanced over at the stranger and gave him a polite smile, "What can I help you with, Richards?"

His grin was bright, and he patted the book, "I know he isn't here, likely somewhere in France, but I had to ask. What did you say to convince him to write about this? I was completely enthralled with his well-placed writing and anecdotes. Something that is far too underappreciated in our world I'm afraid."

Hermione brightened her expression and dropped her steely attitude; she loved talking about Charlie's new book, "Well, I told him that Newt would be most disappointed if he did not. While I was in the hospital, Newt was there and spoke to him about it. I only encouraged it, and from there he spent the last year writing and perfecting it with me."

Marcus chuckled and shook his head, "I have to thank you then sincerely; it is a master piece for our world to be seen by his eyes. Behind every lucky sod is a brilliant witch with a soft heart and an abundance of courage. The last couple of chapters were a whirl, and he spoke quite movingly about your adventures."

Hermione sighed and rubbed the dragon tattoo on her left arm, "He is someone quite unalike than anyone else in this world."

The newest addition to their team smirked and scratched his chin, "One more thing…" he paused and ducked closer to her, "You both seem rather neutral until the end. Is it modesty or is he leaving the juicy bits for a future book?"

The color bloomed on her cheeks faster than she could help, "He wasn't writing a romance about me, Richards, it was a love affair with his dragons."

"A love affair with dragons, quite a sentiment that you married him as a mistress," He teased her, and she laughed after sipping her tea.

"I was and always will be a mistress. However, I know I own his heart, and he has my everlasting loyalty and love."

Marcus patted her and smirked, "He reminds me so much of one of my partners back in New York. Of course, not quite as handsome as your Charles, but Patrick was a fellow magizoologist. He could hold a conversation about the inner workings of a grindylow colony like no other."

Hermione was honestly a bit surprised, and her eyebrows disappeared under her curly hair, "Oh, I- well, that's- I am sure he was nice."

Marcus arched an eyebrow and gave her a crooked grin, "My tastes fluctuate, Weasley. I have little interest in tradition."

Her face was radiating heat at this point, "Oh, aren't you full of surprises. Is this your way of saying you transferred to sleep with my husband?" Her voice was teasing, and he bellowed a hearty laugh.

"Yes, I really want to steal your husband from a witch I frankly am more fearful of facing. I cannot imagine what would await me; I know the stories of your talents. Not much goes unspoken in our circuit." Marcus retorted with a roll of his eyes, and she patted his arm.

Her laugh was full of relieved joy, "Point taken, I would likely maim your pretty face if you tried," Hermione gave him a toothy smile as he took a bite of his food.

The other witches sat down across from them, "This is the first time I have heard her laugh since her partner left," Jess muttered as she nudged Des.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "It has been a bit trying, but I know he is having fun."

Tatiana smirked at Marcus and pointed her fork, "Don't bother trying to shag her, she is completely loyal to her husband. I don't blame her; Char and her are perfect together."

"To be perfectly honest, I think he would probably kill you before she would," Des murmured with a wicked expression and Tatiana stifled a giggle.

"Not to worry ladies, I have no interest in stepping on Charles Weasley's marriage. I am a huge fan of his," Marcus declared and cleared his throat slightly, "A bit of a work crush I might say."

Hermione was so pleasantly surprised at how comfortable this felt. She may not enjoy attention from other sources than her husband, but to hear he has those that are just as beguiled by him was a prideful stroke of ego. It may have taken them years to get here, but Hermione captured her dragon and others envied her.

"A work crush? Oh, Hermione, you best not tell Char, I want to see his face when Marc follows him around," Jess snickered, and Hermione grinned widely.

"I won't tell him a word. I secretly, but yet not so secretly, want to see that. My husband will react two different ways I am sure. At first, it will shock and make him anxious and then it will make him fan his wings a bit and show off. I do love it when he does that," Hermione sighed, and Marcus chuckled despite himself.

Des leaned toward the handsome Dragon Keeper, "She calls him her dragon, you will get used to it. If anyone is half dragon, it is Char."

Jess grinned impishly, "You should hear the shagging when they forget their charms…"

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face, "Now, we haven't forgotten those in quite a long time."

Marcus looked a bit embarrassed, but he smiled as he spoke, "I am sure with the small taste of your relationship he placed in his book… I can get the jest of that."

"I have been trying to convince Hermione to write a trashy romance witch novel. With how much education she has in the satisfaction department, it would not be hard. I don't think I have ever heard a man lust after a witch quite as much as Char does with her. It is insane really that they are able to function and do this job together." Tatiana finish with a look of pure satisfaction.

She was smug due to Hermione's increasingly red cheeks which cause her to retort, "If I wrote something like that, Charlie would surely never let me live that down. He is already self-assured, imagine him as a sex symbol in an erotic romance," when she finished, Marcus shook his head with a squeezed smile.

"I would buy your book, Weasley. I am sure I am not alone in that," He finished with a wink and Hermione giggled again.

"Drakon materi, you have an owl from your sister," Pallas called out holding up the mail.

Hermione waved him off and shook her head, "I will grab it after breakfast, thank you, odyn."

"What is that you all are speaking?" Marcus asked, and Torg appeared next to him.

"Our language, Ukrainian. We are teaching Hermione how to be fluent as you say." Torg muttered and handed out the letters everyone received in post. "She writes urgent on the front, Drakon materi, you should read it."

Hermione frowned at the letter as Marcus gave him a look, "What are you calling her?"

"Dragon mother, it is quite a running joke that my husband made stick." Hermione murmured as she opened the seal on her letter.

"Charlie told her that she was going to give birth to eggs if they ever decided on children," Des clarified as the honey-haired witch was distracted.

"Decided on children? Is he hesitant?" Marcus was more than a bit interested in her love life, and Hermione couldn't blame him. It was more than unique for there to be a married couple among the Dragon Keepers line of work. Even less that were talking about eventual children.

"No, I am," Hermione spat and glared at the note, "Does she have any idea how off her rocker she sounds when she sends me these guilt trips?" Hermione grumbled and shoved the note into her bag.

"Another resolve on settling down and having hatchings after you're done with training?" Tatiana asked, sympathy hidden in her undertones.

"Yes, and now it is her suggestions that are irking me. She wants me to buy a plot of land out in the country. I love her to pieces, but I think she is worried if we don't start soon we never will," Hermione mumbled and shook her head, "pushy witch."

The witches at the table glanced at each other, and it was Des who shrugged her shoulders, "You did tell Char you wanted them."

Hermione huffed and put her chin in her hand as she slumped forward, "I do, but I am not quite sure he knows what he is truly asking for."

"Red-headed dragons?" Jess offered, and Hermione thinned her lips.

"No, a life change he would not be able to handle."

"Chop, chop, the day is only getting longer. We have a tour to start," Derrek called out and Hermione shoved those feelings away so she could handle her dragons.

0o0o

There was a glorious feeling to sitting out on a balcony and seeing the stretch of blue clouds melding with the purple, pink, red and orange sky. It reminded him poetically of his dragons he was missing as he stared off into the distance to see a tower against the skyline. He was drinking coffee, a roast of unusual robust flavors, and picking at a croissant he had brought back to his hotel room.

Charlie heaved a sigh unlike any he had before. It was the expiration of his annoyance to his conflict. Books simply answered the situation he thought, or at least his wife would have jumped at the opportunity years ago. He missed her and was traveling to book stores and events after one another. Lavish dinners, swotty intellectuals, and even had a growing fan club of magizoologists that waited with baited breath to sign his story personally.

She made him sound so damned smart and his story evolved from a simple recollection to an entertaining memoir of his life and studies. It was true, he wrote it himself, but she edited it with meticulous care to give life to his words. This would not be something of an increasingly popular piece of writing without her. Actually none of this would have been possible without her love and affection. Of course, he wanted to show her off and give her the praise she deserved to her face in front of the world.

There was a knock at his door, and he grunted, "Come in, Luna."

Luna Lovegood had taken time off her traveling in jungles to join her in-laws on their ventures. The lithe witch had come in with breakfast, followed by her husband who assisted the swollen-bellied woman to sit at the table inside. "Charles, come join us this morning? Rolf told me you had a good run; I figured a decent breakfast would help cure some of your vexations."

Charlie and Rolf had become close over the last month, and he had found he quite liked the Scamander. At first, it was just about his book and experience, but over time spent exercising to keep in shape and their private moments as two wizards over ale, they had become confidants. The Weasley had been expressing at great lengths his confusion on his witch. Her determination was lovable, her fire was sensuous, but he fears he had changed her too much.

He snatched up his plate and mug before turning to them entirely, "I heard they are getting an American to take post at Romania now. Some little bugger who was playing with the small dragons in Montana for the last five years." He grumbled as he padded over to the dining table.

"Don't fret, Charles, Hermione will keep him in line," Luna said with a sing-song voice.

He waved her off and smirked, "I don't worry about her. That is some of my problems…" he trailed off and huffed as he sat down, "She is her own beast now."

Rolf let loose an unattractive snort, "I told you no good would come from asking her to stop taking her potions, mate."

Luna retained a mutual smile and shrugged her shoulders, "If Hermione is telling you no, the likelihood is she needs a logical reason to say yes."

"She wants them, Luna. She told me that was a deal breaker before we started this whole adventure. Now she says she is uninterested in motherhood… it is frustrating."

"To be fair, you are on a book tour, and she is a soon-to-be Dragon Keeper in Romania now," Rolf was trying to be the voice of reason.

Oh, how the tables had turned on the unrefined wizard, "I know that" he answered simply and sipped his mug. "I just want her to have her cake and eat it as well…" he trailed off before taking a bite of the omelet they brought for breakfast.

Luna giggled and rubbed her stomach, "Give her time, Charlie. Not everything works as your dragons do."

He tossed them a mischievous smile before responding, "If it had to do with dragons, she would have had her first clutch." Charlie spoke with such humor that he chuckled and sighed, "I love her."

"We know, you fill her with your spare time," Luna murmured with a large grin, "Besides, you would be daft not to love her."

"Cross your fingers for a letter or the bloke might just demand a search party," Rolf grumbled, and Charlie snorted.

"Not yet, but soon if she doesn't satisfy my yearning with some words of comfort."

Luna arched an eyebrow, "You sound more like her every day."

The Dragon Keeper exhaled and said, "Well, she leaves a lasting impression. My wife is one of a kind."

Little did the Weasley notice, but the couple gave each other a knowing look. She wasn't one of a kind; they were a pair. They secretly hoped she would show up soon because his pining was getting the best of him. Luna knew she had to write to the witch or less her husband would show up and steal her away unannounced.

They enjoyed their breakfast before they met up with Tina and Newt. It was an unusual family, but one Charlie found comfort in as they traveled together. He now could fully understand her love for books, his little bok jente… he only wished for her to come with him on this discovery of her world.


	27. Chapter 26

**_I am so thrilled that you all are excited to see the beginning of the second part of this story! It gives me a great honor to write for you, and I enjoy every second. I can only hope to give you a second part that is unique and developments that will make our favorite Dragon Keeper duo work together or find out that some things are best left to dreams. We shall see. Enjoy!_**

 ** _0x0x0x_**

 _My Drakon,_

 _Today was an excellent example of why you and I were meant to end up here. The American arrived this morning, and he is excellent. His name is Marcus Richards. Nice wizard, spunky and a bit of a riot, but you should have seen his face when he watched Durstia greet me. His eyes grew large and shocked as the babies were crawling all over me and their brother showed up to make an appearance for the newcomer._

 _Glaedr, Saphira, Firnen, and Ramoth are doing well as it would seem. Viserion is the size of a horse now which is a bit smaller than we suspected, but he seems to be well nourished. Spritely and a bit of a pushy adolescent, but gentle like his mother and father. It is a feeling of contentment and happiness I get seeing them grow._

 _Jaxson had sent me a letter today asking if I would like to see the progress of Creek Green Vipertooth after my training is complete. I wanted to ask you about your opinion before I wrote him back._

 _Thank you for the books, it has been a lovely escape to enjoy them at night in our room. They keep me company and the selection you sent was beautiful and touches me that you thought of my other love. I hope you are not too bored to be away from us. Understanding now why you spent so much time here, leaving the dinners and parties to those with less responsibility to creatures of a passionate nature._

 _Charles, I miss you more each day. If I could gather the moments of the last year and bottle them, so I had an antidote for my heartsickness, I would take it daily. I miss seeing you on the hill at sunset with our Opaleyes, leaning against Durstia like an old friend. I long for the moments of lazing by the fire after a long union… leaving us tasting the moment on the air in quiet splendor. My heart squeezes at the dreams of us swimming in the lake and flying among the stars and sky. I miss you, Charles Weasley._

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Your bok jente,_

 _Hermione_

 **Bok jente,**

 **It takes my breath away to see you so taken with our life together. I yearn to touch your lips to mine and hear your laughter. This time away has been the most trying experience of my life. It is a claw that has twisted in my ribs, making my heart lurk. I not only miss my beasties that have represented home for years but now my beautiful wife who resides in the same location. It pains me like nothing ever experienced by one man.**

 **I apologize for being so busy these last few days. This stint of the tour was quite cluttered with outings and dinners with those in our field of study. I suppose my work has been praised by all walks of life because even Professors have approached me to speak about my experiences. I guess I owe a visit to Hagrid one of these days just to give him a clap on the back and to have him introduce me to his students. Newt thought the idea was brilliant and thought that would be an excellent addition to my appearances closer to the end of the tour.**

 **How about you wait to see how you feel before running off to Australia for a few months? Not that I don't applaud your wonder and curiosity, but you may just be exhausted after trials are over. I felt like I slept a week and went home so that I could thank mum and dad for being supportive.**

 **Darling, we have to see each other soon. I am missing you too much to think correctly. Let me know what you think you can manage. I am in Bulgaria this week and will be heading to the different reservations for quick visits after that. Join me for a quick holiday this weekend if you can.**

 **I love you, Hermione.**

 **Your Drakon always,**

 **Charlie**

Hermione was gazing at the letter and slowly exhaled as she lounged against Zeta, "You know, he sounds different."

The female dragon nudged her chin gently, and Hermione nodded, "I know, it is a good thing, but he seems unfamiliar at times. Children, vacations… it is so… different, Zeta."

The dragon nuzzled against her shoulder, "What should I say to him? Tell him that despite my fondness for our world, I know for a fact that children would ruin his life? Now that I am here in the thick of it, I can see now why we never saw Charlie with a witch… it is complex to think of a family beyond this one."

The small hatchlings came over to Hermione's lap and curled up on the witch. She had not noticed the figure approaching her and her dragons, "You shouldn't be so hard to find." Hermione whipped her head around and smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

The gangly man gave a greeting gesture to the female dragon who just pulled her face away from the witch and rested on the grass. "She doesn't seem to be happy," Harry noted as he sat down next to Hermione. "You look fantastic, Hermione."

"My dragon companion is miserable. She hates it when I am broody," Hermione grumbled, and Harry nudged the witch lightly, making the small hatchlings hiss gently.

"I know why. We need to talk about it. Why won't you tell him the real reason you keep avoiding the conversation of children? He wrote Ginny three months back about it and since has caused my wife quite the uproar."

Hermione covered her face and groaned, "Harry, please. I have our children right here. Look around and see our little beasties."

"You have always made a horrible liar," he remarked, and she shot him a fierce glare. "Come on; we have never lied to each other about our feelings, Hermione. Just between you, me and the dragons, why don't you want kids with your husband? He knows your lying, Ginny knows, and I know… just tell me."

The tiny dragons fluttered from her lap as Hermione radiated anger, "Harry, if you came all this way to badger me, you can just go."

"Yes, but I am not leaving," Harry said with a smirk and Hermione sighed.

"Harry, we can't have children. I don't want to raise them around dragons, and we are never not going to be around dragons," she muttered and lounged in deflation.

The Potter raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I can see why you wouldn't want children."

"I never said that."

"I can also see why it scares you to death to talk to your husband about it. You are worried, and that is normal, but it will never happen if you don't talk to him about it."

Hermione couldn't wrangle herself in, and the crack in her steely determination grew to searing frustration, "I will never tell him any of this, Harry! I cannot tell him that I know if it was between his dragons or children I think he would choose dragons for his own heart. I cannot confess that at times I don't see him as a father for more than scales because he loves them so deeply. He would be dutiful, and by far the most effort filled father, but it would not be my Charlie. I will never admit that in order to keep my dragon happy, I will never be able to give him a baby." She was off the ground and pacing while she spoke, "I am happy and in love with Charlie. Will you and your wife please let me be? I am doing what I think is best for us. I love my life here, with our dragons and that is truly all I need. I don't need a child to be content with my future. I have Charles, that's all I could ever need."

Her declaration was potent and caused Harry to concede, "Alright, Hermione. I promise to ask Ginny to stop. We won't ask you again."

Hermione gave him a single nod, "Good, that is what I wanted."

"It isn't, but I will let it go," Harry murmured and scratched his chin.

The witch glared and huffed, "It is what I want. I want Charlie never to regret our marriage. I wouldn't know the first thing about us beyond this place."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile, "Hermione, you realize no matter what you do, he will always love you?"

The woman sighed and gave him a nod, "Yes, I know, Harry. Which is why he wants children to make me happy."

Harry stood up and pulled the woman up to her feet, "Come on, Hermione. Let's take a walk by the lake. I want to catch you up on what is going on in our world."

She tucked under the Potter's arm and smirked up at him, "That sounds fun. Then you can have a quick bite with me before going home to my favorite female Potter."

They strolled through the afternoon and soon not only did Harry speak about life in England, away from the witch, but Hermione started speaking sincerely about how she has been feeling about their future. Harry knew it was coming; he could still read his best friend like a book, her favorite concept. Through the new physical appearance, the scaly companions and even the love she had for her life as it was, Hermione was still herself.

A distance away on the Black Sea sat a man in a boat across from an older man. The older man had a book as the redhead held a fishing pole. The day was pleasant as the ocean breeze carried the smells of wild seas across the span of the horizon. The older wizard's eyes darted from the book with a small curious twinkle.

"Do you think that your wife will soon join us?" Newt's voice was neutral, "I look forward to seeing her again, she is quite the intelligent witch."

It was their first free day in a while, Charlie could admit he was relieved as they sat and enjoyed the early afternoon together, "I hope so. She is turning into myself," he could not hide his uncertainty in his voice.

Newt smiled and set his book down on his lap, "Charles, we are friends, I would like to think. I know for certain that your wife is completely and unquestionably in love with you. She would do anything for you. Tina has much similar devotion; we are quite of the same species, you and I. Our partners are enthralled by us and the creatures we are."

Charlie set his pole down and rubbed his face, "I know, and she is absolutely perfect, but Newt, how do I explain to her that I want her to have what she desires as well?"

"Do you want it for yourself?"

The Weasley seemed shocked by the question, "Of course, our children would be wild Weasleys."

"Did you decide how you would raise them? I took quite a stint of time to help my lovely wife raise our children."

Charlie smirked and raised an eyebrow, "If she would only trust me, I have quite the plan for that."

Newt chuckled and patted the younger wizard's shoulder, "I am quite sure you do. Does that mean that you are willing to change for her?"

He glanced around and exhaled with a smile, "I think we both have… too much maybe, but who are we to tell the other to stop loving that person so deeply. I miss my dragons, and these dinners are enough to make a man anxious to get back on a broom and fly with his beasts, but she believes in me. She believes in my stories and would sit in fixation of them during our moments together before she came into my world."

Newt shrugged his shoulders and lifted the book in his lap, "Maybe a steady reminder of what she is missing while tending to your dragons?"

"What do you mean?"

Newt flipped toward the end of the book and hemmed, "There before me, a creature of lore and myth. She was still healing from her month in the Romanian wilderness, but she was running her fingers over the freshly laid egg. Her eyes were large with surprise, and the dark indigo of the shell contrasted her pale fingers running over the surface. I could see she wanted to ask me so many questions, but instead, she surprised me yet again with a typical action of hers. My wife had pulled a small book out and sat on the ground next to the egg, reading words softly from a poem about wonder and joys of unknown adventures. I knew then that our journey had just begun." The older man finished with a chuckle and shook his head, "I have to give you credit, Charles. I am quite impressed with how much sentiment was just in a paragraph."

Charlie blushed, and luckily his line tugged, giving him a distraction, "It was a lovely moment of discovery."

"But she does not know that it was meant to announce your desire to share that with her with your children, does she?"

The Weasley pulled in a nibbled empty line, "What makes you say that?"

The older wizard smirked softly, "Well, I told Tina it might be nice to raise something more than olcamies. That was how I announced my interests, and she only understood after she saw my obvious embarrassment."

Charlie gnawed his cheek and set the fishing pole down in the boat, "Do you think it makes me greedy to ask her of that just after I have introduced her to my world."

"An answer you can only give yourself," Newt replied and glanced at his pocket watch, "Oh, we must meet my grandson for the portkey soon. Let's start our venture inland, hm?"

The younger man smiled and gave him a nod, "Alright, that sounds like a good plan."

"Don't worry; she will come around, Charles. You have all the time in the world to figure it out."

Charlie chuckled and spoke with mirth, "Very true, she isn't going anywhere is she?"

"Not without you, my friend. She is far more tame than you believe."


	28. Chapter 27

_**You turn my head when you turn around**_

 _ **You turn the whole world upside down**_

 _ **I'm smitten I'm bitten I'm hooked I'm cooked**_

 _ **I'm stuck like glue**_

 _ **You make me, make me, make me, make me hungry for you**_

 _ **"Why Can't I Be You" by The Cure**_

There was a woman who walked into the restaurant in a bright purple dress that hit mid-thigh and had a low-cut back. Her hair was in gorgeous ringlets down her shoulders, and her face painted in such a way that made her seem like a siren from tales of old. Every single man's head in the room turned as she crossed toward the bar with determination.

The tattoos on her skin clashed against the edge of her soft features, creating even more mystery for an onlooker. If she knew she was an attention grabber, she did not react as such as she sat down on a stool. The woman brushed some of her locks from her collarbone and glanced around curiously. It was an interesting choice, she admitted.

White and black appeared in her peripheral view across the bar counter, and the woman turned her attention to the figure. She smiled at the handsome bartender who raised his eyebrows in shock at her before returning to his professional demeanor. "Dragon Barrel Brandy, please?" she questioned with sultry tones, and he grinned.

A man from down the bar prowled toward her with a charming smile, "I vould know that voice anywhere," his voice announced, and the woman turned with a giggle.

"Viktor, it has been too long, you look well," Hermione declared with amusement as he reached over and paid for her drink.

"Too long. What brings you to Bulgaria?"

Hermione sipped her drink and glanced around, "I came to meet a man."

Krum chuckled and tilted his head, "I von't tell your husband."

"An affair in Bulgaria would not be a choice of mine," she teased, and the man's smile grew impish.

"You did not say that the last time," he reminded her, and she shook her head, stifling a laugh.

"Being sixteen and sweetly naive has that effect on a witch," she retorted, and he stepped closer.

His hand tenderly caressed her arm, "It has been too long. Vould you like to come join me to catch up as they say?" He declared, and she tilted her head at him.

"How about you sit here and tell me about how you have been?"

He snorted very unattractively and waved his hand, "I am a bore. Nothing but vork," he paused and sipped his drink. "You are getting far more beautiful with age," The former seeker did not see why the color bloomed on her cheeks as she glanced near him, so he continued, "How is Romania?"

"Very productive," she murmured, and side glanced the wizard who approached the bar next to her.

"A scotch and another of whatever the lady is having. She is coming home with me tonight," he grumbled, and the bartender gave him a roll of his eyes.

"Of course, Sir," the man mumbled as he served him the glasses.

"Charles, you are going to have to do one better if you think getting me drunk will get me in your bed," Hermione mused as she kept her gaze on Viktor, "Have you met my husband?"

His expression grew surprised as Charlie turned around, "Hello, Krum. I have heard so much about your prowess… on a broom that is," the redhead snickered, and Hermione shot him a look of feigned annoyance.

"It is vonderful to meet the man who caught this one," Viktor declared and shook Charlie's hand.

"Absolutely a pleasure, but if you will excuse us, I have a duty I have yet to fulfill," Charlie replied and set down his glass.

Hermione turned to argue about his abruptness when he took her in his arms and snogged her viciously. The witch groaned in pure pleasure as his fingers tangled in her hair as they roamed her revealed skin. He was not giving an ounce of room to argue with his attack, and she was more than willing to accept it.

When he pulled from her lips, satisfaction was read on his face, "Good evening, gorgeous bok jente. Do you know how much I missed my wife?"

She giggled and pressed her free hand to his cheek, "I am positive I can understand." They parted to see that Krum had returned to his companion at the other end of the bar, "Funny that you picked a bar with my old flame in it, Charles." Her voice had a hint of accusation which Charlie smirked at her.

"Oh, quite the coincidence, isn't it?"

The witch held out her hands, "What do you think of my latest garb of refinement?" The Dracologist chuckled and waggled a finger.

"Give me a little spin, and I will tell you," he responded with a wink.

She turned slowly and caught that most of the men in the room were watching them in curiosity, "I suppose if you don't like it, you are blind. It seems the entirety of the bar does."

Charlie sipped his glass, arching an eyebrow, "But you don't wear their pretty little ring or etchings of love splayed across your skin. I have to say, that Yggdrasil looks bright against your skin tonight…" his fingers swirled against the flesh on her back as she closed their distance.

Hermione smiled at him and admired his features, "Charlie, I missed you, my Drakon," she said with affection.

His smile grew sincere, and his fingers traced her jawline, "I appreciate you taking time for me, Hermione."

She pressed her fingers against his and closed her eyes, "I needed to know you were still here. I needed a dose of my Charlie."

"Come, let me show you something before we have dinner with the Scamanders," He murmured and finished his drink.

Hermione set her glass down and downed the other quickly before following her husband toward the door. She noted the glares of envy that several men were shooting him as he held her hand and escorted her from the bar. The witch could not see the smug smirk that he was wearing, but she had a clue as they exited the pub.

They walked the road for a few minutes, enjoying the comforts of being together after so long of being separate. Charlie was relieved beyond belief to have her within an arm's reach again. He led her to an alley and knocked on the wall before tapping it with his wand, "You will appreciate this," he told her as the wall started growing cracks.

After several audible clicks and rumblings, a doorknob appeared, and Charlie opened it with a swift motion before pulling her inside. The light was dim in the room, and Hermione couldn't quite see where they were. Charlie was thrumming with anticipation as he held her hand and pulled her into the room further. His wand swished in the air, and the candles in the room grew bright with flame.

Emotional tenderness soon followed her shock; he had brought her to a library. "Charlie! This is amazing," she murmured as she pulled away from him to gaze at the vast bookcases and artwork.

The wizard wasn't going to tell her that he paid the owner of said library to have it be vacant tonight. He also wasn't going to say to her that he had a gift waiting for her in one of the books. He thought hard on this idea and had to confess; Luna helped with the cheesy romantic concept. Hermione clapped her hands and started running her fingers on the bindings of books as she traveled the cases.

"They are all in Bulgarian," she pouted after examining one of the tomes.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "I am quite positive we don't have time to read them all, love."

She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned against the table, "Charlie, did you come up with this all yourself?"

He chuckled and sighed, "I shall never tell you, bok jente."

Hermione gave him a devious smirk and took off down one of the rows, "Come find me if you can before you lose me to books entirely!" she called out and he bit down on a huge grin.

The candles had dimmed as he pursued the giggling witch in the remarkably sexy dress. He was hoping that she headed where he intuitively placed her gift. "Charles, are you even trying?" she inquired in the distance.

"I am sincerely looking for you," he answered and heard her gasp.

"Look it is your book!" she cried with excitement, and he grinned widely to himself as he slowed so she could have a moment alone.

Hermione was running her fingers sweetly over the cover and sighed, "It really is perfection," she said to herself as her hands traced the title.

'Dragons Don't Catch Colds,' Hermione insisted on something more traditional, but that was not Charlie's way. She was glad that he went with this title in the end, and that he compromised for the small addition at the bottom. 'A memoir of life among dragons, their keepers and our love for them both.' Her pride for his courage and trust was swelling over her.

His writing was witty and fresh with a form of well-dosed cynicism coated with enthrallment for his dragons. She knew he was going to produce a beautiful masterpiece by all the times he told her memories over the few appearances he made at the Burrow over the years. Hermione wasn't sure if that was what did her in for him to take her heart, but it cultivated a curiosity to be sure.

The witch opened the book and noted it hollowed out, "Who would do this," she growled and flipped it open on the table in front of her. In the hole that cut into the pages, sat a beautiful bracelet. It was platinum with small dragons flying and weaving around it. Precious gemstones were the bodies of the scaly beasts, and they moved slowly along the strand. "Charlie," she gasped and turned to see him smiling.

"Happy I-Missed-You Day, Hermione," He muttered as he closed the distance between them.

She launched herself at him, and he held her as she kissed him deeply. Her fingers nimbly ran through his long hair, and he groaned loudly into her mouth. He knew it was not part of the arrangement with the owner, but a man was after all just a man. He sat his wife on the table and dominated her lips roughly as she whimpered and yanked at his belt; apparently, she felt the same way.

Charlie slipped the belt off with a quick motion of his hand. His zipper made a loud announcement, and she growled as their kiss ended. He pushed her dress up and slid her cute black knickers aside before meeting her roughly, "Oh, Charlie!" she cried in happiness as her legs coiled around his hips.

Her back arched and he wrapped one of his arms under her, creating a tight hold. He bit at her neck, and she howled in sublime happiness as he took her forcefully. Her nails dragged against his shoulders as she mixed balancing herself with a physical reminder of how much she needed him just like this. "My bok jente," he breathed, releasing her skin from his mouth.

They exchanged very few words of endearment or lousy speech; they just needed to be. No words could explain the utter relief that swept over them as Charlie pressed against her on the table of the library. Hermione was his and no matter the time or distance. He wanted to express every second of needing her. Every day of him waking up without her. Every night of not getting to taste her skin while she screamed for him.

Their climax was loud and a song that Charlie would keep in his mind for the rest of his life, "Charles," she whispered as she was resurfacing, his face nestled in the crook of her neck as he leaned next to her on the table.

"Yes, love of my life?" he murmured, rubbing his face.

"I think we sullied this library," she considered, and he barked out a stream of laughter.

The Dracologist stood up and stretched before righting his jeans and nabbing his belt from the floor, "So be it. I am quite sure it was a naughty fantasy of yours with how you grabbed me."

She sat up, and her cheeks were a new shade of pink, "Quite possibly. However, Hogwarts Library would have been the stage, and at the time, someone else was the source."

"My brother would not have shagged in a library," Charlie grumbled, and Hermione cleared her throat.

"You are right," she murmured and climbed off the table.

He could see her mortification grow, "Oh, who was the mystery man of Hermione Granger's fantasies?"

Hermione waved him off as she fixed her dress correctly and swished her wand about, likely ridding the mess between her legs, "It is of little consequence now, Drakon."

Charlie squared his view on his witch who was clearly avoiding answering, "Well, if that is the case, you wouldn't mind telling me."

"What would be the purpose of telling you about a little girl's concept of what she thought was crushable at the mere age of… school age, just school age," Now she was trying to completely backpaddle from the conversation, "I do love this bracelet, Charles…"

His arms folded against his chest as she was looking down at his gift, "Hermione Jean Weasley, please for Merlin's sake tell me. It wasn't that Malfoy prat that Harry always complained about with my brother, was it?"

She glared at him and groused, "Gross, Charlie. Never, how vile and disgusting do you think I am?"

"Fred? Bill? Sirius…" It was rapid fire questioning, and Hermione waved him off. "Snape?"

She gave him a disgusted face at his last name, "None of them, I promise you, it is silly to even talk about this."

It was a strange clicking in his mind, and the culprit was sitting with her talking about books in one of his memories at the Burrow for Christmas, "Merlin's beard, it was Remus." He murmured, and Hermione's face turned magenta.

"No, it wasn't, can we stop this game now?"

He bent over and started laughing, "You had a crush on your professor. Only you would have had a crush on a professor. You would sit there and twirl your cute little hair and smile as the both of you would speak about the necessities for the written word, ancient books, and lessons on the concept of magic in the non-magical world. How did I not see this before?"

Hermione had slipped on the bracelet and was holding the book to her chest, "It isn't funny, Charlie. He was the only one who never insulted me for my intelligence while I was in school." Her eyes cast to the ground. "For the record, you were paying more attention to me than I previously knew."

"Of course I was, you were superior with your intelligence, bravery, and tolerance for my idiot brother and Harry's complications. You were kind, unusually so, to things like house elves, animals, and beasts of all kinds. To know you had a crush on Remus Lupin is inspiring to say the least. Not many would see past a werewolf's condition even at that age. I find it endearing, bok jente," he finished as he caressed her cheek.

She finally smiled at him and pursed her lips, "You are just lucky he was twenty years older than me," she teased him and walked toward the bookcases.

It was Charlie's turn to grow embarrassed, and he cleared his throat before following, "Really? That big of a crush?"

Hermione did not look back at him, but she knew he was pursuing, "The biggest! I used to wish I was old enough to seduce him at Grimmauld Place." He could hear she was mocking him, but he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"That isn't funny," he growled, and she stifled a giggle.

"It is quite funny because it is true," she sniggered, and he stomped up to her and swooped her into his arms.

"Don't you dare say that, book witch. I will have to prove it to you that we belong together, crush or not," he said with a grumbled warning in his tone.

She turned in his arms quickly and smiled at him as he walked, "You are right, Drakon. I love you so deeply it is ingrained in my being. There is nothing greater in this world to me than to love you."

"How about we have a baby?" he asked, not looking down at her.

"Well, for starters, Charles, you should probably not ask me that when you cannot even look at me when you say it."

He stopped and placed her on her feet, gazing gently at her, "Hermione, I know you want to finish your training and becoming a Dragon Keeper is by far an accomplishment worth celebrating. However, I want you to think about what you told me before we ever got together. We have the married thing down. We have the love story of a century at least, but I know you want children."

She looked away from him when she spoke, "Charlie, I don't want to anymore."

"But I do. I thought I didn't care for children, but I see you with my dragons and I know I want you to have my children." His voice was so affectionate and calm, but Hermione shook her head.

"Let's talk about this when we aren't in a time crunch, Charlie. Please?" Hermione asked and turned toward the door. "Let's not keep Newt waiting."

He didn't understand it; he wasn't sure why. Where did things stop for them that she no longer wanted children with him? Did he have the makings of a horrible father? Was it the way he was impatient or his temper flared? Charlie could not wrap his mind around why his wife no longer wanted children with him. Did she ever wish to have them with him? He pressed the questions down and boxed them away so they could enjoy their evening.


	29. Chapter 28

Hermione was splayed out on the bed in the early morning, her eyes half-lidded with contentment. Charlie was running his fingers over her revealed skin and smirking against her chest. It was the first time in months that either of them didn't climb from the sheets in a rush to train or go to work.

"Have I ever seen something so gorgeous in my life," he murmured and nuzzled her flesh.

"Don't be such a sap and come kiss me, my Drakon," she teased him softly.

His fingers traced up her body and caused a wave of chilled approval rise from her. The way she could feel her body react to his simplest touches was enough to drive a woman to insanity and back while stopping on the way for tea at the Mad Hatters. Hermione mewled softly before turning over and stretching her back, causing the Dracologist to run a firm palm over her back.

"Love, tell me something… if we just did this for weeks, who would stop us?"

Her giggle was stifled in the pillows as she released the tension in her back and slumped to the bed. "Well, most of the world I would think. You have a tour to complete and I my training."

"Let's cut those from our field of vision for a moment. I haven't taken you on a honeymoon to solidify that I am a romantic beast yet. I would like to if you are willing."

"Where to? Belize? Australia? Maybe even the Bahamas? We could sip on tropical drinks and shag in the sands. Or climb mountains of far-off unknown places and sing to the heavens?"

He tugged her roughly and bit at her neck. "You'd be mine to consume every inch, every texture, every cry would be mine."

Charlie had not been so possessive or dominant with her for several months. He was careful with her and her training, not wanting to jeopardize it, but Hermione would have to admit, she missed it. His fingers wrapped around the column hidden under her hair and his thumb rested under her right ear. There was her dragon; beast he was.

"Are you going to make work of me now, Charles?" she hissed, a hint of a challenge in her tone.

He had pulled her to her knees and ran his free hand over her bum. "I had thought about it. It would give me great joy to make you cry my name, over and over. However, you are looking forward to it, and I would hate to give you the satisfaction of a clean escape to bliss so soon." Shaking his head while speaking, "No, that won't do. You are forgetting something, bok jente; you are mine."

They had quarreled extensively last night. The first time in a year that it was potent and aggressive on both sides. Hermione had struck his pride before their dinner and then as if seeing how far she could take it, ignored him for the most part. The fight ended with a sound vicious union, where there was a power struggle that Charlie was not prepared for had been born.

The reminders of last night and their argument was something of a sore subject now. It was a lie that she held within her; he could almost smell it. It tainted his disposition and made him feel the hurt and humiliation of her denying him. He loved her, and somehow that was no longer enough for her. Maybe it never was…

"Then what, Charlie?"

Casting her form a longing look before releasing her neck, he sighed, "I will have to improvise." He said quietly and stood from the bed.

"Charlie?" she questioned as he reached for his clothes.

"Yes, love?" he said flatly as he got dressed.

"Charlie, come back to bed. I have plenty of time before I have to leave." She murmured, and he shook his head.

"No, darlin'. We aren't going to shag or roll around in the sheets. We are going to go have breakfast, and you are coming with me." He responded, and her face scrunched.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was sharp as she swung herself from the bed.

When he stared back at her, his teeth were showing. "Tell me why you won't have my children? You managed to escape the question last night. Am I that abhorrent as a parent that you have cut that from your dreams?" His voice was dangerous as his eyes flickered.

Hermione had never seen him stare at her this way. She had viewed his temper flare many times, but never directed at her; he was entirely consumed with fury. "Of course not, Drakon." Her voice was soft, but color rose to her cheeks.

"Then tell me why someone so maternal would throw that away within a year?" He spat, and she chewed her lips.

"Can we talk about this after my trials?" she asked weakly, and he groaned.

"It is always something. Not now I am training. Not now the hatchlings are being born. When? When will you give me that final piece of you?"

Tears threatened to leave her eyes, and she shook her head. "Never, Charlie. It is a truth about myself I don't want to share."

He turned from her and rubbed his face. "Then we are done here. Go home and finish your trials. Tell me how they are and when your date is to get your ring, so I can be there." He said, emotion removed from his voice.

Her breath hitched as she saw his form stand rigid and isolated from her. "Charles?"

"You don't understand. I married you and revealed you every piece of my heart. Did you not know that?" He asked, still turned from her as he finished situating his clothing.

Hermione's lips quivered, and she reached for him, but the minute she touched him, he pulled from her grasp. "Charlie, please?"

"Go home, Hermione Weasley. Go home and care for our dragons. I will nurse my own wounds." He said flatly and grabbed his pack before leaving their hotel room.

0o0o0o

She was flying on the broom next to Marcus, and they stopped and stared at the small group of dragons at the lake. Her trials were near conclusion now, and she was miserable. Charlie hadn't written to her or answered any of her letters. She hurt him in the worst way, and the horrible part was- she would only wound him worse if she told him the truth.

"So, what is eating you, Weasley?" Her companion questioned, and she huffed.

"My marriage. It isn't all scales and wings… I am not sure how to fix the damage done." She murmured and Marcus arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you haven't told anyone yet, word travels too fast in these parts. Want to talk about it? Just you, me and the skyline?"

"Charlie wants to have children for my benefit. Only for my benefit, I fear. He doesn't see that we would have to change our lives for us to have them." She admitted.

Marcus snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't sound like it in his book."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked with a snappy tone.

He gave her a sympathetic expression. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what? Everyone makes it sound like I am missing the big plotline to a film!"

Marcus flew his broom closer and sighed. "Hermione, I know I just met you a short time ago, but the words were obvious to his readers. You are his next biggest adventure. Dragons will always retain his love and devotion, but you have opened his word up to another journey entirely. You best reread the book you so meticulously helped put together." He finished and patted her shoulder. "Come on, let's go finish our rounds so you can set up your final trial date."

0o0o

Charlie was enjoying his stay in New York. He liked the city and its busy quality. People were running around like Chinese Fireballs. Cabs honking in the street, even the occasional lovers' quarrel from street level to three floors up. Tina had called on her sister to escort their party to an excellent outing in Central Park.

Queenie was sitting on the bench next to Tina and Newt while Charlie was leaning against the railing behind them. "Charles, you still haven't spoken to your wife? I know you want to," her airy voice entered the space of silence.

"Please don't do that?" he asked kindly, and her gray hair shook.

"My apologies, but you are nearly screaming it in your mind," her reply was full of sympathy.

"It's alright, he doesn't need to admit it for it to be true," Luna murmured as she walked up with cotton candy.

"What has it been now, two weeks? Mate, you need to let her off the hook sometime." Rolf join the conversation and Charlie rubbed his face.

"He is hurt that she doesn't want his children," Queenie said and glanced back at him. "Sugar, you should tell her that. I am sure it is just a misunderstanding. I really don't think she would mean to hurt you so."

"I can't. She has made her decision." He said flatly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We should really think about getting ready for the dinner tonight."

"Well, nothing a bit of air cannot cure," Newt declared, and Tina squeezed his hand.

"She gets enough of that. I am going to walk back to the hotel myself," Charlie growled and walked off.

He was practically sprinting in his frustration when he tripped, and a small holler of pain was what greeted him as he landed. "You are in such a rush that you couldn't run around me!" a feminine voice shrieked, and he blinked a few times at the crumpled form on the ground with him.

"I am sorry," he said, and she waved him off.

"Savage. You almost ran him right over," she spat and picked up a small item from the ground. "It's an Italian Wall Lizard," she said with a smile and Charlie raised his eyebrows at the woman.

The small scaly beast was squirming between the blond woman's fingers as she moved and placed it in the grass. "There you go, beasty. Best stay away from the sidewalk."

She was a fascinating looking woman with large earlobes with black plastic and piercings on several different parts of her face. Her eyes were a bright blue that seemed predatory and only enhanced by her dark makeup. The woman was wearing a tank top with torn up jeans and bright tattoos that littered her arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she waved him off.

"I am fine, I have been hit by worse if you know what I mean?" she snorted, and he still looked at her dumbfounded. "What, you having an epiphany on the grimy sidewalk of New York?"

He realized how much of a moron he looked and stood up. "Well, no, I was about to pop back to my hotel." He replied, and she laughed.

"Oh, your British, that explains everything," she offered her hand and smirked. "Name is Isabella Dickens. You can call me Bella."

"Charles Weasley," he declared, and she gasped.

"That big time Dracologist. My mom was extremely impressed by your work. She works at Ilvermorny."

"You're a witch," he said flatly and she nodded with a big grin.

"She heard you will be visiting her students this year and has all but floated off the ground in excitement."

He glanced back at where she was putting the lizard in the grass and then to her again. "Why were you picking up a lizard?"

"Dad's a no-mag zoologist, I just picked up his habits of saving animals from ill timed fates." Isabella explained and Charlie laughed.

"That makes a stitch of sense. Tell your mum I am doing a book signing tomorrow if she hasn't heard. Down at the Spines and Binds." He moved to leave and she skipped up next to him.

"Hey, since you are just visiting, I was wondering if you wanted to check out the more magical sites around here. It is the least you could do after running me over," Bella declared and he frowned at her.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have a dinner party to attend and," he paused holding up his hand. "I am married if you haven't heard."

She laughed and shook her head. "So am I! Two kids and a wonderful husband who works at school with my mom." Bella finished and held up her ring.

Charlie stopped and stared at the strange witch. "Why do you want to show me New York?" he asked and she sighed.

"Because you looked like you had a lot on your mind when you were running in my direction. I don't know what, but it was enough to look like you were going to whip out your wand and hex anyone who fucked with you." She paused and tilted her head. "If not site seeing, then a drink? I am pretty damn good at reading people and you look like you need someone to talk to." Bella finished and Charlie sighed.

"It's alright. I will work it out on my own. Thank you though. Don't forget to tell your mother," he said patting her arm and walked a few paces away.

"Hey, Charlie!" Bella called out and he turned around. "It was nice to meet you even if you ran me over. Don't forget what I said; talk to someone." She finished and turned to go her separate way.


	30. Chapter 29

Hermione was glancing over her letters and eating her breakfast. She had received a few from Ginny and Harry updating her. One from George telling her about the shop and family stuff, including what he and Ron were working on for new things. She giggled at the new quills that spouted off declaring corrections like Ron said she often did in Hogwarts.

She placed the letters on the table and picked up the paper nonchalantly. Hermione sipped her tea and read through the British news with little interest. It all was very quaint and sweet; the typical routine of the world… until she saw Rita Skeeter's new article.

 ** _Risqué in the Big City?_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Seemingly, the new trend of one Charles Weasley has been an international media storm. Well, that is not the only thing he has been taking with boldness. Is it possible that Mr. Weasley is looking for a bit of fun while traveling internationally? The Dracologist has been seen a handful of times with the nameless witch in question and her two children._

 _Oddly, his famous wife, that we all know for her public interest in celebrities and wizards of fortune, has been missing from the entire tour. They married in a sudden fashion over a year ago before her disappearance in Romania to become a Dragon Keeper herself. Odd? Well, that has always been the name of the perversive game she usually played. The roles have most certainly changed by the evidence given as Mr. Weasley had been active on a book tour._

 _Now it seems he may have found boredom with his marriage and is seeking a more domestic turn? The Dracologist has taken the mystery witch out to ice cream with her kids and even to the park playing ball with his youngest fans. Sources say that since his book signing, his stay in New York has been filled with entertaining the small family._

 _No surprises here as to what might have sparked such an encounter. It is entirely possible that he discovered just how hallowed out his wife had become with her obsession with the Potter and Weasley family that she had to grasp at straws to make one of them stick. Hermione Weasley, formally known as Hermione Granger, had even gone as far as making him sign over some of the credit for his books to her. Intelligently Mr. Weasley must have seen her ploys and left her where she belongs, in the wilds by herself._

 _Hoping Charles Weasley, the best in his more foreign adventures, quite possibly enough to bring him happiness where his destructive marriage evidently had not. Congratulations on your bestselling book and we are waiting with baited breath to seeing where his new romantic interests rest._

Hermione frowned and gazed at the picture of her husband laughing and playing with two blond children in the grass. A woman with tattoos and piercings was giggling in the distance as she looked on the scene. It was like cold water was transfused with her blood as she took in the image. Charlie looked… happy. He was playing with children in the grass and held an expression she only thought her, and their dragons could produce. Had he changed his mind about her? Was this woman really a love interest? She most certainly was his type; bold looking, blond and desirable. He hadn't written to her, and the last time he kept his distance, he was screwing some Aussie.

What did she do wrong? They were fighting, but they always made up eventually. Her fingers ran over the picture of her husband and battled a bit of emotion back. He looked so thrilled to be at the park with the stranger's kids. What if she made a mistake and mistook his fire for something else entirely? How did things get so muddled?

Hermione pushed the paper away and fought the nausea and guilt. "What happened to me?" she huffed and pressed her chin to her arms folded on the table.

It was a gruesome thing to think that she might have caused this. Her dragon could be far more interested in someone not in his world. She never doubted her love for him, but could it be possible that he was bored of her after all? A year of marriage, training, the late night trysts, but him being away from it could have made him see another side. It made her miserable to think that anything Skeeter could have written would be real.

"Hey, Weasley, what's up," Marcus announced as he walked up to her with the girls in tow.

Jess snatched the paper off the table and frowned at the article. "You really believe this trash?"

Tatiana scowled and shook her head. "Drakon materi, you told us this Skeeter character was a liar and embellisher. Char loves you, deeply," she muttered and crumpled the paper up before tossing it on the table.

Hermione got up and cleared her throat. "I think I am going to take my two days before my trials and go visit my family," she murmured flatly.

"Sounds like a plan," Des replied with a nod.

The curly-haired Weasley snatched her letters off the table and left without another word.

0o0o0o0o

Charlie was sitting at the dining room table with the two blond children and sipping orange juice. The small break in the tour so that Newt and Tina could spend time with Queenie and their family was nice for him after all. Meeting Bella and her husband Darren was the best eye-opening experience he had in a while.

The young boy tilted his head as he ate his eggs. "Charlie, do you think you will come visit again some time? Grandma loves talking about dragons with you."

Charlie took another bite and swallowed before answering. "Well, I'll be back to talk at your gran's school. Not to worry, Andy."

The little girl smiled and clapped. "I will be going to Ilvermorny in three years."

"I have five," the boy grumbled.

"You two have time," Charlie chuckled, and the kids grinned at him.

A man with tattoos and piercings entered the room with a broad smile. "Hello, crew, how's it going?" he asked sitting next to Charlie. "Thanks for watching them while we woke up slowly. It had been a while since Bella and I had that." Darren whispered, and the Weasley nodded.

"Yeah, it was no problem. Andy and Shelly are good kids," Charlie replied and the children beamed.

The man rubbed his face and tilted his head. "Heard from your lady recently? You talk about her all the time."

Charlie's face scrunched up, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I will see her next week after she gets her ring. She is just doing her, and I am doing me," the Dracologist looked pained as he spoke, but Darren didn't pursue the conversation.

They were finishing up breakfast before heading off to meeting the Scamanders and company before their next trip tomorrow. They were headed down to Florida and would spend four days there. Then they were going to Arizona and California shortly after. The next leg of the tour was going to be two months before heading into international waters again. Australia, New Zealand and Japan were following with many different locations after… but he was unamused. Charlie was homesick. He missed his little cabin, and he missed his dragons. Mostly he missed Hermione and her smile. How did things get so buggered?

"Hey, Charlie. Do you think you should send her a letter?" Bella asked as she cleared the empty plates after breakfast. "I am positive that she is desperate for attention from you. She would be crazy if she didn't miss her husband that she would walk through fire for."

Charlie huffed and waved her off. "She doesn't need to hear from me. It would only distract her. Nothing I could say would give her comfort for the task ahead," he retorted half-heartedly.

Darren waved at his children. "Let's go get ready for the day, goobers." He told them, and they hopped out of the room.

The Dracologist grumbled and frowned. "Now, what?" he questioned as he watched the woman gearing up for a 'talk.'

"Well, you look like you need a woman's side, Charlie," Bella paused as she sipped her cup. "Do you know why my mother married my father?" Bella asked as she set down a mug of coffee for Charlie.

The Weasley shook his head and gulped his coffee. "Was it his large wang?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Bella made a face and waved him off as she sat down with her own cup. "No, Charlie. It was because she fell in love with him and his love for his work. My mother would have never have met him if they weren't investigating in the same area for the same reason. He was trying to figure out why Timber Wolves were disappearing suddenly from the population and she was out there trying to find the magical creature that was preying on them. In that, she fond she quite liked his passion."

"Did she contemplate changing her life for him?" Charlie inquired as he lounged in the chair.

Isabella nodded and shifted her posture. "Yes, she thought about giving up everything and joining him. However, instead, she realized it would do neither of them any good. Before they got married, she admitted what she really was, and he took it well."

Charlie drummed his fingers on the table with a frown. "Bella, we did all of that. We should have our happy ending. She doesn't want children." He sighed and shook his head. "That is why we aren't talking. She won't tell me why she doesn't want them anymore. I do, I am not sure what the difference is now. I can only believe that she thinks I am not father material. Why else would she tell me she didn't want them anymore?"

The woman folded her legs and arched an eyebrow. "You didn't let me finish the story." She retorted and cleared her throat. "He accepted her for who she was, but she decided children wasn't in their cards because she didn't want him to give up his dreams. It took them a long time to agree and their marriage almost ended, but he had convinced her." Bella finished and pointed at herself. "Obviously."

"So, your point?" He was growing irritated with her.

She sipped her cup and sighed. "Charlie, my point is that marriage is about sacrifices, but it is also about knowing when your partner is hiding their true feelings. I would have never come to be if it wasn't for my father proactively buying her a house and saying he was quitting his job. The way my mother described it was romantically unnecessary but relieving. She ended up teaching after raising my older brother and me. She was still passionate about magizoology, but it wasn't until we went off to Ilvermorny that she continued it. Mostly because her passions were about her family and him." Bella paused and tilted her head.

"She didn't fall in love with your dragons because of the scales and wings, she fell in love with you. You said that she nearly died because she fell so hard that she wanted to prove that she could do this. Did you not set up the whole thing? Didn't you say how much you wanted her to be your equivalent because you saw potential? This is a bit your fault…"

Charlie glared and placed his mug down loudly. "My fault? For what?" he snapped.

"You put her up there, Charles. You are clearly the leader of the relationship, but somewhere you lost grasp on it. Fix it."

The Weasley scrubbed his face while shaking his head. "How do I even start with that? It doesn't even make sense that I am the leader. The only time I ever was alpha was at work."

"You really are dense," She groaned and stood up. "Well, let's go, the kids are waiting and Darren promised my dad a trip to the zoo."

"Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled and gazed down at the contents of the mug. "I will have to figure it out."


	31. Chapter 30

When did she end up on the floor with the smell of apples near her? Hermione opened up one of her eyes and groaned. She saw shoes in front of her and ran her cheek on the carpet.

"Aunt Mione, dad said you had too much chocolate milk last night," James declared from behind her.

Albus crawled into her field of view and set down a few apple puffs from his hand. "Mi," the child muttered.

"Aunt Hermione decided that she had too much chocolate milk and slept on the floor," Harry's voice sounded.

Hermione groaned and stretched her legs. "How much chocolate milk did I drink, Harry?" she asked.

"Not enough to warrant your untimely collapse while cuddling a dragon stuffed animal and sighing for Charlie," Harry murmured, and she felt the small body of James crawl over her side.

The woman tugged him over her and snuggled the boy. "Hello, my little love," she mumbled and kissed his cheeks.

James rubbed her cheek. "I missed you, Aunt Mione," he giggled and kissed her face.

"Alright, children from the Forbidden Forest, come eat your breakfast and let your auntie wake up," Ginny called out.

Harry crawled on the floor as James ran over to the dining room table. Ginny walked into the room and sat a potion bottle next to her face before picking up her youngest child. She knew when to give her husband the floor to help the flailing woman out. Harry situated his glasses as she drank the potion and twisted his lips.

"Hermione, you said many things last night," he whispered.

The woman moaned and scrubbed her face. "Oh, why did I get so sloshed. I put Sirius to shame."

"You need to go see him. You need to tell him the reason you don't want children is because you don't want him to change his life for you. It is killing you both."

The witch huffed and stared at her friend. "Harry, it will ruin everything I love about him for my own selfish desires," Hermione said squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"I love you, but you are wrong on this one. He loves you so much that in his book, it clearly announces that nothing is too big or too small as long as you both are together. Do you really want to give up your marriage for a stupid ring and title? Go to your husband before it is too late," Harry finished as Hermione was wiping tears away.

"He is seeing that blond American woman," she mumbled, not looking at him.

Harry snorted and shoved her lightly on the shoulder. "If he really was, do you think he would have been publicly flaunting it when he is married? He can be a bit thick, but he isn't stupid. Give him a bit more credit than that. Skeeter just wants you both to have problems, so she has something to write about."

The woman sat up and grumbled at the pounding in her head. "And what if he decides in two years that I forced him into this?"

Harry made a face at her as he sat up. "If you really thought that, you wouldn't be with him, Hermione. I know this about you. There is a part of you that is waiting for him to make the next call because you are too scared to lose him. Stop waiting," he growled at her and waved his hand. "Go shower, get your face cleaned up and go."

She exhaled and stood up. "I will think about it…"

0o0o0o0o

Charlie was grumbling to himself as they were relaxing in the sun outside the wizardry resort. Who would have known that the states held whole retreats based in places that muggles wouldn't travel? Well, some of that was because of the extreme wards they placed around the locations. He was closing his eyes under his sunglasses and wishing desperately to be done with this tour so he could see his wife.

Rolf and he went for a long run this morning before sparing a bit. Now, they were laying on the beach while Luna, Newt, and Tina were examining some documents at the suite. The Dragon Keeper was restless. He had everything he wanted, but at the same time, he didn't. His wife wasn't there, and she definitely wasn't happy. She could lie to him all she wanted, he could smell it on her the last time they were together.

"I am going to go get another buttered rum. You want one, Charlie?" Rolf questioned, and Charlie waved him off without opening his eyes.

"I am fine, you go," Charlie responded before tucking his hands under his head.

"Alright, see you soon, mate," The Scamander said before Charlie heard him walking away.

Charlie was so flustered with his mind. He kept replaying the conversation he had with her before they parted in Bulgaria. It was the end, she was going to tell him that they just changed too much. That was why he worked so hard this last year. His greatest fear was she was going to wake up and ask herself why she chose him instead of someone else. Someone smarter. Someone who had more to give.

It soured him to a grave disposition as he rested on the beach towel with the waves lapping the shore in front of him. He was in a paradise without her, and she was now going to be a full-fledged Dragon Keeper. She no longer needed him.

"Excuse me, can I get you something?" a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No, I am fine, thank you," he spat and waved the intruder off.

"I have a glass with your name on it, Charles," the voice responded with a playful purr.

The redhead sat up and glowered at the woman before he recognized the etchings on her skin. The witch was holding two glasses and wearing a red and gold swimsuit. Her pale skin almost glowed in the sunlight as her lopsided smile added mischief to her appearance.

"Hermione?" he choked, and she exhaled.

"Can I come join you or are you expecting someone else?"

He opened his mouth a few times before anything came out. "How?" he said in a breathy tone.

The witch moved a few more paces toward him before her shoulders bobbed. "I missed you and asked Luna where you were staying."

"You came out here to see me?" he sounded much more surprised than he wanted.

She offered him the glass before sinking down to the sand on her knees. "Of course. Charlie, I missed you and grew tired of not receiving answers to any of my letters."

He sipped his glass and felt relief that she couldn't read his glittering eyes through his sunglasses. "Bok jente, you know I do not handle conflict well."

"I know, and I am sorry. I am sorry for everything, Charlie. If you really are seeing that blond witch, I wouldn't judge you for not telling me about it. I wasn't good enough for you if that is the case," she murmured, and he could see she was fighting against her own mortification.

"Blond witch? What do you mean?" He responded then thinned his lips.

Hermione curled her shoulders in a hunch and exhaled. "The one in New York with two children. Rita Skeeter wrote an article about you both," she declared and tilted her head almost as if to hid behind her hair.

"Isabella? She is married, and her mother is the Magical Creatures professor at Ilvermorny. Bok jente, I promised you that you are my one and only and meant that. Why would I ever cheat on you?" he asked and cautiously reached for her.

His hand touched her cheek, and it broke her neutral expression. Her eyebrows skewed, and her lips pursed in agony. "You just looked so happy in the picture," she murmured, not looking at him.

"My poor wife, I am so sorry you thought I was unfaithful," he breathed and tossed his glass aside before yanking her into his lap.

Her glass fell to the sand with a thump before her lips met his while her arms coiled around his bare shoulders. It was a heated kiss, but not one of lusty passion, but of relief and longing. He felt her tears splatter against his jawline as she straddled him and held him like a lifeline.

"Charlie," she sighed when they parted. "I love you so much," she huffed, tracing her fingers over his skin.

The wizard glanced around and saw the beach unusually vacant for the time of day. He was a bit shocked by it until his vision returned to her and she laughed, wiping her face. "I paid the security at the resort to give me an hour of privacy at the beach. Shall we use it?"

The Dracologist belted out a stream of laughter and caressed her cheek. "You always seem to surprise me, Hermione."

"I try," she retorted and pulled at the strings on her bottoms. "After all, you taught me all about the art of being a wild creature."

He put his hands over hers and stopped her. "Wait. Before we do this, I need to apologize. If you really don't want children, then I will never ask you again. I will shelf that dream and know that it just wasn't meant for us. I am sorry I was forcing you into making a decision you did not want to have to make. Just because I want them doesn't mean you have to as well. You may be my wife, but you are not inferior to my needs."

She jolted, and it seemed as if an electric current rolled through her body. "What?" she choked on saying.

Charlie pulled his sunglasses off so he could take in the honey orbs of his partner. "Hermione, I never want you to feel like you have to change your life for me. I might have pushed you too hard to become what you are now, but I would never push you into motherhood if you feel like that isn't your heart's desire. When I said til death do us part, I meant in every path we walk and every adventure. If you are not willing to change your life for this journey, I don't want you to think we cannot be together because of it." He finished, and her bottom lip quivered.

"You- wait- Charles, you want children?" she asked, her voice was scratchy with emotion.

His brow pinched tightly. "Bok jente, I have wanted to have children with you for the last year. Every single time I bring it up, you dismiss the conversation and run off like I was trying to curse you. Why?"

"Charlie, I thought you just wanted them for my benefit. I was so worried you didn't understand the lifestyle change we would have to make that I couldn't bear the thought of it. I do not want to lose you just so we can have children. We cannot just live in the sanctuary and raise infants around dragons."

He exhaled and tugged on a lock of her hair. "Bok jente, I have been looking at houses for the last year for us. I think after this long I can take a well-earned break from working with dragons, don't you? If you ever think I wouldn't be able to go spend time with my dragons or they wouldn't let me, you are wrong." Charlie declared, and Hermione hiccupped on a sob.

"Charles, you can't do that for me," she whimpered and tried to pull away.

He grabbed her firmly and scowled. "Then what? It is all or nothing? Tell me what you want, and I will make it happen. You are the puzzle solver, so tell me the answer to the puzzle. How do we play with dragons and have our family too?"

"We can't, Drakon. That is why I have been avoiding this conversation," she huffed, wiping her face.

"Then I will just have to contact the Romanian Maister of Magic. I will politely request a plot outside of the territory, and we will build a home next to where it all started, Hermione. I am going to make sure we have everything we desire in life. This rubbish about it not working is ridiculous. If dragons will remain in our life, then we will find a way to blend our family with our scaly one. I am not going to let you not have a dream of yours. Your dreams became mine when we got married."

She glanced between his eyes and her face softened. "You mean that? You really want this?"

"Enough to end my career over it, Bok jente. I want us to have a family. Raised around dragons or not, we will have our own."

"Charlie, you really are my drakon," she whimpered and kissed his lips.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, Hermione, you really are _my_ drakon. I have spent my whole life enthralled by creatures of magic and flight… how could I not want to walk hand in hand with you into our next adventure? Let's have a family, love." He finished, and she bobbed her head.

"Okay, let's have a family, Charles," she responded.


	32. Chapter 31

**_Author's Notes: I am so pleased you all are excited about the continuation and eventual conclusion of this story. We still have a ways to go, plenty of things that our favorite Dragon Keeper pair might have to encounter before I wrap it all up. This next chapter may seem a bit pushed ahead, but I wanted to get to the grit of the situation more so than the drama of it. I hope you enjoy! Psst, more chaos to come I think..._**

* * *

Hermione was shifting through papers, and her scowl was almost a permanent feature of hers these days. Her eyes were tired, and she was restless, but she had another hour or so of organization. It was never part of what she wanted, but things happen. The witch slammed down her hand and walked out the cabin.

Her feet walked swiftly and took a deep breath as she traveled up the hill behind the cabin. Her eyes took in the Opaleyes as she closed the distance. The hatchlings hopped over to her as flopped down by the tree. The witch huffed as the lapdog size dragons cuddled against her.

"I don't understand, everything was so perfect," she murmured and stroked the white creatures.

The little dragons had definitive marks that she and Charlie were able to tell them apart. Firnen nuzzled her neck, and she pressed her head against the bark. She held out her hands and compared the rings on each hand. On her left was the beautiful ring that Charlie bought her, it sat right over the tattoo. Her right side housed the ring for becoming a Dragon Keeper.

Saphira, she had a blue stripe over her snout, nibbled at her ring on her right hand. "I know."

Gazing around at the territory in front of her, she sighed as she watched the dragons at the lake in the distance. Freedom and joy with grumblings and roars. It was a form of serenity that in another life she would have sought by other means. The Dragon Keeper loved her life. She loved seeing Durstia and Zeta everyday as they nurtured their clutch. Receiving immense joy to learn new things about the elusive short-snouts. All of the sort kindled it within her, but somehow she was grasping into darkness with her husband.

She saw his form long before he sought hers out. "Bok jente, spending some time with the kids?" Charlie's voice snickered as he closed the distance between them.

She tucked her face into her hair and hid her expression. "Hello, Charles," she muttered, not meeting his eyes.

The Dracologist bent down, running his hand through her curls. "Hermione, love. Why have you been so upset? You never outwardly declare what has you as grumpy as an Ironbelly who is hungry."

Hermione huffed and moved the small dragon off her lap. "Just a long work day. You won't let me do anything but paperwork and care for the babies…" she mumbled, and her eyes found his.

"Well, didn't the healer say it would be terrible for you to get injured while you are taking the fertility potions?" He inquired softly as he ran a thumb over his cheek.

Her eyes glistened, and she turned her face from him. "Charlie, I think we need to call this what it is… I can't have children."

"We will keep trying, love," he whispered, and she pulled from him.

"I don't want to anymore, Charlie. It has been seven months. The healers say the magic I used on myself out in the wilds ruined my chances greatly. If I had known they weren't just bruises, I wouldn't have done it… it is over. Everything is over. I'm done with potions. No more any of it," She finished and pulled herself to her feet. "If you don't want to stay with me, I understand." Hermione sighed, her back turned to him.

"Hermione don't talk like that," Charlie growled and climbed to his feet.

"I am going to go back into the rotation this week, Drakon. With or without your blessing. I need to feel normal after these last seven months. We are back, and we can continue life as it was before the tour. Nothing needs to change."

It was a conversation she had been thinking about for the last month. Hermione did not want to spoil their homecoming with telling him before. She spent all that time after getting her ring on tour with him; it all felt so wrong. The appointments. The potions. The massive disappointment of hearing that she ruined it. It was her fault.

"You realize that if you didn't heal yourself, you would be dead," he said flatly as she composed herself.

"I know," she breathed and turned to him with a half-smile. "I am going to go put my things away and go for a swim. Would you like to come?" she asked while noting his grave expression.

"Alright, that sounds like a good start to the night," he sighed, letting his scowl smooth with a gentle smile.

The witch blew him a kiss before walking down the hill, and Charlie collapsed on the grass. Was marriage really supposed to be this complicated? They were moving on to two years this next month. The Dragon Keepers cut two months off the tour because they both were so homesick. However, his wife wasn't happy. Would he ever be able to make her as joyful as she was when they got married? He wished he would have asked her to write him a book on her inner workings before this all started, so he knew where to go from here.

"Char, what are you doing sulking?" Torg's voice entered the area.

Charlie didn't move but waved the four men approaching over to him. "Just debating how to make my dragon queen happy. Any recommendations?"

"Char, why don't you shag her in the forest, that seems to always work," Pallas snickered as the Ukrainians toppled to the ground in sitting poses.

The Weasley frowned as he rubbed his facial hair. "I would, but I think that won't do the trick this time," he responded and glanced over at them.

"Why don't you just spend time with your wife? Seems you both have been so distracted by outward things. It might be sound just to rewire the lot of you." Derrek declared waving his hand. "Like the female Welshes do."

"We have been so rushed. It might be nice to return to how things were when we were happier. Taking care of the dragons, training, shagging like it's the end of the world as we know it… yes, that sounds appealing after the disheartening news she received," Charlie sighed after sitting up.

"Well, the upside is you no longer have to use the other potion. I am sure she will be happy with that," Torg said with a nod.

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Yes and no more house hunting. I thought I was going to cut my eyes out with all the large estates Ginny was sending me to tempt me to come home. No need for shagging by a timer or taking disgusting draughts to increase my swimmers… yeah, this might be for the best after all."

"You told me once you should never move a boulder on a Horntail's mountain because it will disrupt the whole environment. Stop moving rocks," Pallas declared, bobbing his head.

Charlie smirked and patted each of their shoulders. "Mates, you're exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks," he said as he walked down the hill.

"Where are you going?" Derrek shouted behind him.

"To show my wife adventure again!" Charlie responded and nearly approached the speed of a sprint.

He was so relieved. Grant it; he was looking forward to raising her children… but this worked too. Anything would as long as he could get her to be in rapture with her life again. She was in love with this world, and he was getting in her way.

"Bok jente?" he called out as he got to the lake.

"Drakon, are you coming?" she inquired, and he tossed his vision around to see her up the hill.

Charlie grinned brightly as he yanked his shirt off and climbed the rocky slope. He was bouncing with excitement, and when he reached the top, he embraced her, kissing her deeply. She sighed into his mouth and joined the passion that was building. Oh, how she loved him!

She nipped his bottom lip before pulling away. "Are you a betting man, Charles?" she purred with a challenging expression.

He ran a hand through his tangled hair and shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on the flutter, my book witch."

Hermione threw off her shirt and unlatched her bra. "Well, I bet I can jump farther than you," she paused as she unbuttoned her jeans. "If I win, you owe me my heart's desire. If you win-" he stopped her with his hand up.

"If I win, you come with me tonight," he said with a smirk.

Hermione was down to her knickers and arched an eyebrow. "Where are we going if you win?"

"A secret paradise," he teased as his pants fell to the ground.

Hermione beamed and slid her knickers down before bouncing her shoulders. "Alright, see you down there, Drakon," she murmured before racing to the edge and jumping off the cliff.

Charlie sighed as he listened to her howls of joy before the splash. He approached the edge and saw she had launched herself a great distance. Knowing good and well he would be able to beat her he backed up and ran to the cliffside. It was wonderful. The wind, the falling, it all felt like waking up from a difficult dream hard to understand. The piercing of the water stung, but then melted to comfort as it encased him.

He gasped coming to the surface, and Hermione clapped. "Good show. I always wondered if you looked just as good doing that as you had for the last couple of years," she snickered, and he glanced at her floating near him.

The Dracologist reached for her and nuzzled her neck below her jawline. "My lovely bok jente. I am sorry you have been so unhappy," he sighed.

She giggled as her fingers traced his shoulders. "Charlie, can we just do this? I am tired of the rest of the world. Let's just stay here and love each other. There is little need for anyone else as long as I have you."

"Whatever makes you happiest, Hermione. If you are ready to call it and just do this until we are too old to climb that hill, I will do everything in my abilities to keep you smiling."

The witch pulled away with a bright smile. "Seeing as I won, I think we ought to grab our things, and you give me my heart's desire," she declared paddling toward the shoreline.

"What would that be?" he asked as they stood bare in the dying light.

Hermione waved at him to follow her as she skipped toward the slope. Climbing it was never easy on their feet, but his view was a masterpiece. His wife would always be the most stunning thing to behold, he knew this, and yet it always seemed to stoke his flames. She had snatched up their clothes quickly before slipping on her boots. "Come on, Charles," she said nudging him before heading down the hill.

The only thing she left was his boots, and he grinned wolfishly at her spunk and impish ploy. They were going to walk all the way back to their home with nothing but their shoes. He had to confess, if this was the beginning of the next stage in their lives together, he didn't have the heart to tell her he was ever disappointed about not having children. Everyone was going to be at dinner so they were not particularly risking anyone seeing them. Although he wouldn't care if they did.

Getting to the door, she tossed her wet hair behind her. "I do love to be home. I missed this place so much when we were gone," she murmured as they passed through the entrance once it was open.

He pulled the clothing from her arms and tossed it aside. "Now, what is your heart's desire, wife?" he hissed with a smile.

Hermione reached for the door and slammed it before sliding off her boots. "Charles, I would have thought you would know. My heart's desire is you," she sighed, descending to her knees in front of him.

When was the last time they fooled around just to enjoy it? Long before his book tour. They usually skipped the pleasantries because they were either rushed or too sore to play. Her lips and teeth on his hips sprung the delightful heat in his lower abdomen, and quickly he was hers for the taking. Charlie groaned lowly when her mouth encased him, it was glorious as she always had been.

Gods did he love her. "Bok jente, you are a masterpiece," he hummed through growls of approval.

He wasn't going to squander a gift. The Dracologist let her continue a few more minutes before pulling away and scooping her up. Hermione started to protest until he sat her on the couch and collapsed between her legs, ravenously attacking the core of his obsession. She was his now and always, how powerful of a statement was her singing cries into the corners of their home.

"My Charlie!" she belted out, and he felt her tighten over his fingers.

The redhead growled before pulling out and pressing her roughly into their sofa. Like magic, he met her with vim and a crazed need to feel her collapse with him deep inside. He needed to convey how much he loved her, even if things were tense and life was chaos. Her body was a contorted mess, but she coiled around him and let him have her. With a vicious pace that would leave her bruised before too long, he took her, and she resonated.

It was a moment that seemed paused on a muggle telly. Her shuddering and hoarse cries. The feeling of pulsing pressure. The sweat is starting to layer on their bodies as he howled with delight and desire as it all came to conclusion. Charlie couldn't remember the last time he felt so absolute in his world.

She pulled him to the sofa, careful not to disjoin, and straddled him. "We haven't done that in forever," she sighed, nuzzling his chest.

"If you give me a moment I can continue where we left off. Maybe the kitchen needs a reminder of just how much you love being fucked on the table." He mumbled, caressing her hair.

Rolling her hips, she cast her face to the ceiling. "Yes, let's just do this for the next seventy years, Charles. We haven't enjoyed our life together in quite some time," she sighed before climbing from him.

"Then I suppose it is high time I remind you of why you chose me," he snickered and leaned to kiss her.

Hermione backed away enough for him to scowl and she snorted. "Drakon, I chose you because my life was only half lived before you showed me your world. What comes now is the grandest adventure; we get to do this together no matter the trials or tribulations. I am sorry I cannot give you children, but I will make it up to you everyday."

Charlie shook his head as his fingers sought her jawline. "Hermione, you don't need to make anything up to me. You gave me your heart, that is more than enough. Everything else is just an extra egg in the nest."

She kissed him deeply and whimpered. "You really are amazing," she breathed.

The wizard stood up and stretched his limbs. "Now, I think we should shower and decide which room we are going to utterly destroy before we have to go to dinner tomorrow at my parents. Lady's choice," he snickered and pulled her to her feet.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to go? Last time your mother was showing me baby things to a mental degree."

"Yes, we do. That was the stipulation you gave me before we got married. More family time. I promise you that she will not plague you with conversations about children."

The witch beamed and bobbed her head. "Okay, let's go enjoy our night, Charles Weasley."

"Of course, Hermione Weasley."


	33. Chapter 32

Charlie had sent Harry a letter before their several portkeys that he wanted the women to spend time with the children while they ran to the Burrow. The Dracologist wasn't stupid; he knew that Hermione was still deeply saddened by her inability to have children. She would play it off as quickly dismissed, but she hadn't and he knew that.

They landed outside the Burrow, and Harry rolled his shoulders. "So, you think she is hiding her pain is what you were saying?" Harry questioned.

"With the amount of shagging we did last night it is almost certain," he paused as Harry grimaced. "It is true. At least I didn't describe the type of shagging. We tend to break things when we get rather passionate."

"Merlin, Charlie, I really don't want to know," Harry growled as he fixed his glasses.

The Weasley and Potter approached the front door, and it wrenched open before they moved to open it. Vicky was standing there and waved at them with a bright smile. "Charlie! Harry! We weren't expecting you this early. Mum and I were just looking over houses. Our flat is too small." She told them and welcomed them inside.

Harry and Charlie gave each other a look before moving to greet the matriarch Weasley. "Boys! I wasn't expecting you until the afternoon," Molly declared between kissing each of their cheeks.

Charlie frowned and sat in the armchair next to her as Harry lounged on the loveseat. "I need to talk to you and dad," he told her as Vicky joined Molly on the couch again.

The Weasley mother gasped with a broad smile. "Arthur! Come in here. I think Charlie is going to tell us we have more grandchildren coming!"

The Dracologist inwardly groaned, and his father appeared from the kitchen. Arthur examined the room and arched an eyebrow. "Darling, I don't think that is what he has come to tell us," he muttered and patted Charlie's shoulder.

"Dad is right. Hermione and I have decided due to her issues and complications with it, we aren't going to try anymore," Charlie murmured which made Molly's face turn grave.

"Surely there are more procedures or things you can try," Molly declared as she shook her head.

Charlie nodded and waved his hand. "Of course, there is. There always will be more we can do to try, but she doesn't want to anymore. I support her decision as her husband. She is pained by lack of any positive news, and I don't want her to hurt by something she cannot change. Every potion is a reminder that she cannot do it on her own. It is too much, and I would rather a happy wife than a chance at a child."

Arthur nodded slowly as he moved next to his wife on the couch. "We understand, Charles."

Vicky made a face and exhaled. "That is so sad. Poor Hermione," she murmured.

Harry hemmed and straightened his posture. "Which leads me to why I am here. I am requesting a full stop on the conversations regarding to them having children or moving. I talked to Ginny about it before they finished their traveling today. No more moving. No more children or procedures. Hermione just wants to go back to feeling normal so let's do that. She wrote me a letter last week and all it had was desperate words of a woman who has failed her husband and family. Let's try to be supportive," Harry finished and tilted his head at Molly. "We all have too."

Molly huffed and ran her hands over her skirt. "Well, I am supportive. I was the first to suggest the different ways to improve her health for the potions," she murmured, and Arthur kissed her temple.

"Why don't you pull out the fire-resistant outfit you made her, darling. She will love to learn how to care for it when she arrives," Arthur suggested, and Molly nodded. "I have a few gadgets I need her input on, I will have them at the ready," he said and stood up.

Arthur offered his hand to his wife. "Do you think I should make that chocolate cake she loves?" Molly asked, and her husband nodded.

"Sound idea let's go prepare," he replied, and the parents left the room.

Charlie twisted his face uncomfortably. "Is Ron with George?" he asked, and Vicky nodded.

The baby cooed, and she started rocking. "You are worried he is going to cause a scene?"

"Yes," Charlie sighed with a nod. "The first thing he will say to this news it is my fault she won't have children."

"I don't think he will have much to say. He still owes me after he blundered and called my mother a plump banshee and she heard," Vicky responded with a smirk.

Harry snorted while bobbing his head. "I remember him complaining about that."

Charlie chewed his lip. "Just as long as he doesn't pester her about it. I really want Hermione just to have the room to breathe."

"Don't worry, Charlie. I will make sure my husband understands the gravity of it all," Vicky reassured him and tilted her head. "Did you want to hold Vincent?"

He smiled softly and reached over for the baby. "Yes, thank you," he sighed and bundled the baby in his arms.

The baby had typical Weasley trademarks; red hair, freckles, and a small nose. Rocking the toddler, Charlie felt a stirring of sadness. This wouldn't be their path in life. He buried the feelings yesterday for Hermione, but now they surfaced. He swallowed and kissed the boy's forehead.

"He hardly lets us put him down. My mother said I was like that too. He will play with his toys and then crawl over crying as if he hurt himself only to quiet when we hold him. Napping has been a task unlike any other because the sooner I put him down, the moment he wakes." Vicky explained, and Harry chuckled.

"Albus was a bit like that," Harry responded, and Charlie grunted.

"Vinny knows a thing or two about being an attention grabber," he murmured and let the conversation grow mute as he stared down at the small form.

A dream for another life…

Hermione was giggling as she held onto James as they walked through Diagon Alley. It felt so typical, and she was thankful for that. Ginny had Albus slung against her as they were doing shopping. Hermione shyly pointed at Flourish and Blotts. "Gin, can we stop for some books? I really need to upgrade my collection of ward and barrier theory."

Ginny laughed with a nod. "Of course, Hermione. If we didn't stop at Blotts, I'd ask if you were sick."

James was cheering and clapping as Hermione took him over to the children's books. They searched through them and pulled a few good ones out. Mainly dragon books which Ginny giggled at; her and Charlie were so similar at times.

"I am going to grab a few romance novels for mum. She has been meaning to get so new material. I swear she is going to run out of tears to cry over this rubbish eventually. "Ginny muttered and headed up the stairs.

Hermione lingered by the children books for a little longer as she noted the different baby books for magical children. It made her sad in a way. She would never buy them for hers. A woman with a small child bundled in her arms was standing next to her before long. James blew her raspberries, and Hermione scoffed.

"That is not nice, James. Behave, or I am telling your mum you are bad," Hermione warned him.

The witch with soft brown hair turned to her and giggled. "It is alright. My son is very particular about people as well," she paused and examined Hermione closer. "Oh, I know you. Hermione Granger, well, Weasley now, correct?" the stranger asked and Hermione's cheeks bloomed.

"Well yes, I'm afraid I don't recognize you. I'm sorry," Hermione confessed.

"Granger?" An all too familiar voice declared, making Hermione stiffen.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she inquired as he rounded her and stood next to the woman.

"Taking my wife out for supplies. She likes to do her own shopping," he sneered, and the witch nudged him lightly. "Astoria, Granger, Granger this is my wife, Astoria Malfoy." He groaned, and Astoria reached to shake her hand.

"I absolutely love your husband's last book," she told Hermione before resituating her grumbling toddler.

Draco took the boy and tilted his head. "That is right, you married the Weasley in Romania," He mused with a face.

"Yes, we missed the sanctuary so much we had to end the book tour early," Hermione said, and James scowled at Draco.

"Aunt Mione, can we go?" He asked, and Hermione sighed.

"Seems you are watching Potter's son? Where are yours?" The Malfoy questioned with a cold expression.

"We aren't having any. I can't," Hermione spat with a frown.

Astoria's expression turned sympathetic as Draco dropped his scowl and thinned his lips. "I am sorry," he muttered.

"It is alright, things happen for a reason," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

The female Malfoy exhaled and bobbed her head. "They do. If you don't mind, we would love to invite you over for tea sometime next time you are in town. I am so very interested in Charles's stories. He really brought a new element to Dracology. I can only fathom the number of children who are going to become Dragon Keepers just because of his love for them." Astoria declared with a warm curve of her lips.

Hermione tried to hide her mild disgust from the invitation. "I will certainly pass that along to him. We are going to a family dinner tonight," she conveyed, and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"My wife loves books," he remarked, and Astoria snorted.

"Draco, you were the one who read the book first. I swear it, you were more disappointed you couldn't get your copy signed more than me," she snickered and Draco's cheeks tinted pink.

Hermione smirked and held James closer. "Well, I will definitely tell him about tea sometime. He couldn't believe how many people loved his stories before the tour. I assured him long before that they were wonderful, but I suppose it takes a bit of coaxing to believe when you live an extraordinary life." She finished as Astoria nodded with a bright smile. "I am going to meet up with Ginny; you two have a great day. Congratulations on the son," Hermione finished and moved to walk away.

"Hey, Hermione, have a good day," Draco called out.

She glanced back at the Malfoys. "You too, Draco. Goodbye Astoria, it was nice seeing you again."

Hermione sought out Ginny and explained the odd meeting. Ginny laughed as they collected their books and paid for them. "Charlie's book sure brings up some unusual things, doesn't it?" the redhead asked as she grabbed her bags.

The female Dragon Keeper nodded slowly as they exited the bookstore. "Don't I know it. For the longest time I was identified as Harry's best friend, and now I am wife to the most famous Dracologist in the world. A witch can't catch a break," Hermione teased, and Ginny giggled with a nod.

There was little to disturb them as they were concluding their shopping in Diagon Alley. Talking led to many discussions about the future and Ginny finally got the truth from Hermione. The confession of her failures made the redheaded Weasley feel empathy for her friend. The ice cream was a requirement as they spoke about it.

"It happens, I suppose. I just feel like I gave him a gift and the inside was empty," Hermione sighed heavily before taking a spoonful of her chocolate butterbeer ice cream.

Before Ginny could reply there was a loud voice that cleared. "Mrs. Weasley, it is lovely to see you in Britain," a gentle voice declared.

Hermione turned and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing nearby. "Oh, hello Minister Shacklebolt."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "I am so pleased to see you," he responded, and Hermione tilted her head.

"I recognize that tone, Kingsley. Is there something I can do for you?" Hermione asked, and he grinned.

"Too sharp for your own good, Hermione. Yes, I have a query that I was hoping you could help me solve."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and pivoted more toward him. "What would that be?"

"Well, I am not quite sure you know this, but Glendora is going to be retiring, but I have yet to finish the restructuring of the DMCR department, so I will be short. I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking time from your profession in Romania to help your old department out."

The female Dragon Keeper frowned and set her spoon down. "How long, sir?" she inquired, and his face contorted slightly.

"Well, if I must part with you again, it could be as quick as three months. However, I was hoping to tempt you to stay and help me with another department after."

Hermione's scowl grew, and she exhaled. "I will talk to my husband. I can send you a letter when I have an answer from him."

Kingsley bowed his form a little. "Thank you for your time, Hermione. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a great day Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Weasley." The minister disappeared into the crowd before the witches turned to each other.

Ginny cleaned Albus's face off and snorted. "Is it me or did it sound like he wasn't telling you everything."

Hermione bobbed her head, and her lips thinned. "Charlie won't like that. We just got back a month ago," she replied, scooping some more of her ice cream up.

"Well, the benefit is that you can use this as leverage to create an easier way to go back and forth. I am sure if Kingsley wanted to keep you, he would make it easier for you to come and go as you please and vice versa. I would use that as the stipulation."

The curly-haired witch nodded while laughing. "I could most certainly use that as a stipulation. I am not sure how Kingsley will react, but it would make our lives incredibly easier if he would. Then I could do what I need to and still help on the weekends with the dragons if needed."

Ginny cleared James's empty bowl with a nod. "Alright, I think we have had enough for the day, let's go deal with my crazy family." She declared standing.

"If you insist," Hermione grumbled as she gathered up the bags and they headed to the apparition point.


	34. Chapter 33

Hermione almost preferred the hopeful talk of children to the way the Weasleys were treating her. She wasn't some fragile heirloom that could break. However, there was a bit of her that wondered if maybe she was indeed a bit more upset than she hoped.

Hermione was sitting with George and sipping a glass of wine. He managed to be maybe the only one who wasn't acting like she just lost a family member. "Hey, you remember the time my idiot brother decided to give you those exotic flowers for your birthday? He didn't check to see if they were poisonous and you both developed a rash." George declared, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Oh, yes. Ron was many things, but keen in Herbology; he was not."

George ran a hand over her hair and sighed. "So, no kids?" he inquired, causing her to shake her head.

"No, it wasn't in our cards, Georgie. As down as I am about it, I don't regret Charlie at all." Hermione said honestly.

The redhead just rocked his head and lounged closer to her on the sofa. "It's alright. Life is real messy, but there is a purpose to all the tears, I suppose. At least you will always have him, and he will always love you. No question to that."

"You think he misses being home, George?" Hermione questioned, tilting her head.

George scowled slightly and sighed. "He seems quite taken with playing with the children, doesn't he? He was never like that before, but I guess you changed that about him."

"I only hope his disappointment from not being a father doesn't wear on him. He had a look of longing when mum talked about us coming back for Harry's birthday."

Speaking of the Dracologist, he came prancing in the room with a stretched smile as he flopped down. His head landed on her lap as his body was cast across his brother. "Good evening, Weasleys."

Hermione bent toward him and kissed him as George groaned. "Please, sod off, brother. You are heavier than you look."

As if to spite his brother, he slung his arms around his wife and continued his kissing with vim. Hermione whimpered and sighed when they parted. "Charles, you are going to have mum yelling at you," she warned with a smile.

"Charles! Get off your brother," Molly snapped as she entered the room with a large box. "Dear, I have all of those things you asked for." She continued as she set the container down on the table.

The matriarch collapsed with a heave on her armchair as Charlie shifted from the couch to the floor. "Very nice, mother. Thank you," he replied, rubbing his hands together. Hermione rested against Charlie's shoulders as she peeked inside the box with him. The redhead was pulling out several different items and trinkets, but one stood out to Hermione.

"Hey, that's the sweater you lent me when I was sixteen," Hermione grumbled, snatching the worn jumper. "And that's," she paused picking up a Christmas card she gave him. "Charles, what did you ask your mother to grab for you?" Hermione's voice was sharp with suspicion.

"I inquired if she knew where my box was that I placed in storage labeled 'Charlie fragile,' was located. They moved many of my personal boxes out of the room and in storage. Some of the things I didn't want to chance leaving out for my brothers." He snickered, taking the sweater and smelling it lightly. "It still has that lovely perfume you used to wear on it." He sighed, letting the jumper go.

Hermione was now curious beyond belief and stood over him to view the smaller contents. There were little knick-knacks and such, but tons of Hermione's scribblings. Many were of her crumpled notes from school or private letters. Things like, 'Reminder: buy more ink. Down to two.' Things that wouldn't mean a thing unless looking at where it led them to be.

"Charles, you were collecting my pages?" She snorted and grinned down at him. "A bit of a creep weren't you?"

Charlie rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, I am unapologetic. I always found your knowledge and dry wit quite fascinating, bok jente," he teased and waved his index finger at her.

"This is quite nauseating that he kept all this junk," George sneered.

Molly sighed and smiled. "My Charles has always been quite strange."

Hermione kissed his forehead and straightened herself. "Well, my drakon. I am going to get a drink. Did you need one?" she inquired, running her fingers through his long hair.

"No, my love, I am fine."

She wandered from the room and into the kitchen. Her mind was drifting, and it came back to the conversation she had with Kingsley. No, she would just have to tell him. Hermione wanted to stay with her husband. Why ruin something so beautiful with more of a mess? There was no way she was going to part with him, especially now.

* * *

It wasn't for a few weeks of being home that Hermione was flagged down while flying with the dragons. Charlie had just dove and done a wicked corkscrew before they saw Hendrick walking with a purple robed man and waving them down. It wasn't until they both had landed that they saw it was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, the wonderful Weasley Dragon Keepers," Kingsley said with a bright smile.

Charlie reached over and shook his hand. "Minister, what a pleasure for you to join us today. What can we be of service to the Ministry?" he questioned, scooping his wife under his arm.

"Straight to the point," Kingsley remarked with a nod. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her neck. "Minister, I believe you did receive my letter, didn't you? I told you I couldn't help with your query."

Charlie snorted and nudged her. "You will have to pardon my wife; she is a bit cut and dry when she is being protective. Let's take a walk."

Kingsley slowly nodded as Hendrick took their brooms from them. "I can understand. You both have been quite busy, and I will not take up more time from you than needed."

Hendrick walked off with the brooms as they headed down toward the lake. Hermione was uncomfortable, but Charlie took her hand and tenderly squeezed it as they strolled. The minister was running a hand over his chin before nodding. "As you know, my departments are going through several changes. I had asked Hermione to come to join us for a quarter to alleviate some of the problems with being short staffed, but that was not my only reason for asking."

Charlie motioned agreement, but Hermione frowned. "What was your other reason?"

"When you ask one half of the married Dragon Keepers to do a civic duty, you hope the other follows." Kingsley declared and shifted his posture.

Hermione frowned up at Charlie who shrugged his shoulders. "What would that be, Minister?" Charlie asked, his cheerful attitude not giving anything away.

"I was hoping if Hermione had agreed to come, that you wouldn't mind joining us at Hogwarts this year. Hagrid is going to be absent due to personal matters outside of the country. I would like to fill his position with someone who is knowledgeable and quite sturdy enough to handle the curriculum." Kingsley paused and took in their shock. "I know you have just ended your book tour, but Minerva had asked me to persist in my quest for you to fill Hagrid's position. She felt it was important to have someone knowledgeable and quite intelligent to educate young minds on magical creatures."

Hermione was blinking a few times before she turned to her husband. "What do you say?" she asked him, trying to recover from the surprise.

Charlie rubbed his face and shook his head. "I am honored, but I would never be a great professor. You are the bookish part of our clan, bok jente."

"Charlie! You might have so much fun," she said with a smile, noting his small smirk.

"You really think I can? I mean, it would be, I don't know, are you alright with that?" He asked quirking his head.

"You spent a year promoting a book you wrote. You are far more educated on magical creatures beyond just dragons than most anyone we know; Newt, Luna, and Rolf aside. Speaking of which, minister," Hermione turned back to the purple-robed man. "Why didn't you ask either of them?"

Kingsley chuckled and nodded. "I did. Luna and Rolf Scamander are taking a long break from work while they raise their twins. They recommended Charles to Minerva when they declined."

Charlie chuckled. "Good on them. What do you think, Hermione? Should I teach for a year? It might be nice to educate young minds."

Hermione glanced over at him and saw it; the hopefulness. She knew he was disenchanted with not being able to be a father. That changed him in a way towards children. She saw it while they were visiting the Burrow and a hint of homesickness to be around it more. It might be the best thing for him right now she presumed.

"I think you should. We can get a flat for the year while we are out there. Come back here on the weekends and during the break, so the Opaleyes aren't as upset at our departure. It will be nice if that is what you want, Charles. I support whatever you desire." Hermione said smartly with a nod.

Charlie released her hand and held his out to Kingsley. "Alright, Minister. If you really want me to, I will teach this year."

The minister took his hand and shook it with a chuckle. "Thank you for being so receptive. I was worried my journey was in vain, but Minerva pressed for you. She didn't want to reach out for fear of you feeling obligated without knowing that this was a joint decision. I wholeheartedly believe both of you would be essential in the positions I am asking you for."

Hermione exhaled, glancing around the territory. "I will miss home a bit." She remarked.

"Well, I will be more than accommodating to making sure you can come to spend time here during your stay. I have spoken to the Romanian Minister and he agreed to letting me open up a specific portkey to your disposal under the grounds that only registered Dragon Keepers use it. We can establish it when you are settled in your new location."

Charlie smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "You really wanted us to say yes," he said with a hint of smugness.

"Yes, I really did. I need Hermione's help desperately and Minerva would be over the moon to know that you are willing to fill in for an increasingly popular class… due to your books of course." Kingsley stated with a broad grin.

"This is a publicity stunt, Kingsley?" Hermione questioned with an arched eyebrow.

The minister shifted his smile to one side of his face. "It might be a bit of one. It isn't often I can claim I have a world renown Dracologist teaching at Hogwarts and his positively informative wife helping me change the fundamentals of my departments."

Charlie barked out a stream of laughter, nearly doubling over. "My, oh, my. I hope you are going to pay her near a fortune. She is going to ruin you," he snickered and Hermione shoved him lightly.

"Well, we need to finish up this week here and make sure they can find proper coverage for us. I am sure they will understand the duty we have to our country." Hermione growled with a curve to her lips as Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"I will see you Monday?" Kingsley inquired.

"Monday," Charlie repeated with a nod.

The minister bid the couple farewell while they watched on, his form disappearing at the territory line before too long. The dragon keepers sighed together, and Hermione was dragging Charlie down to the water. "Bok jente, we have to go do patrols," he murmured.

Hermione snorted and waved it off before unbuttoning his pants. "Charles, if we are leaving home this week, I want to relish a bit of our wild side," she teased.

He motioned agreement before stripping his shirt from his body and working on hers. "Of course, my love. I am all yours, always."

Their tryst was steamy. Howling they cared not who heard. Charlie was always surprised and utterly enamored by her quick sparks and knew that she understood his. It wasn't until she was bundled in his lap and the curly-haired witch was nipping at his neck that he hummed. "Happy Anniversary, Hermione."

"Happy Anniversary, Charles," she breathed. "Now, we best find our clothes and get ready for our next adventure." She erected from him with a grunt and stretched.

"Bok jente, are you happy we are leaving so soon?" He asked as he reached for his trousers.

"I am happy you are going to do something new, drakon. I see you are a bit listless right now. I know you are happy to be home, but you seem almost bored." She said sliding her pants back on her form.

Charlie stood up and scrunched his nose. "I'm just," he paused and huffed. "I am a bit lonesome for you. I know you miss your family. I do too. It was different to be around them this last time. Harry was so supportive and George was sturdy enough to let me talk to him about it. I don't want to admit that I am sad to not have children, that isn't fair to you."

Hermione smiled and reached up to his cheek. "Drakon, you have every right to be unhappy. It was seven months of hoping. I am sorrowful too. I think we just need our family to help us and stop trying to be stronger when we aren't. I am relieved you want to go teach. It will be a wonderful experience and might even cure some of that heartache I know you have."

"And what of you?" He asked, closing his eyes in enjoyment as she ran her fingers through his beard.

"I have nieces and nephews who will help me. This will work out for the best, Charles. Let's take a break from the wilderness and enjoy the comforts of family."

"Alright, bok jente. Let's do this, but only if we do it together. My heart beats for you," he murmured and bent to kiss her gently.

They spent a few more moments down by the lake. Staring out at the dragons bathing. It was a massive decision, but probably for the best. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but they truly were looking forward to being around their family. In a way, they knew that was the only way they could triumph over such a bump in their happy ending. So, with acknowledgment of their decision… they set their sights homeward to England.

 **Author Notes: Well! Yes, I am jumping our favorite Dragon Duo around, but I promise it is not without cause. I hope those of you that have been dying for this installment isn't too mad you had to wait this long. It seems like climaxes to stories are always hard for me to finish. This one will be soon. Don't fret! I will make sure the story is wrapped up positively perfect. Just know that I am so thankful that you all love it as much as I do!**


	35. Chapter 34

Office Witch. Paper Pusher. Bok jente. Adventurer. Dragon adept. Survivor. Wife. Dragon Keeper. Barren. They are all just names and functioning titles. However, Hermione had finally come to terms with that last one. It was a good summer and one of which they enjoyed. Hermione and Charlie had shagged more so during their break before his departure for Hogwarts than ever before.

She was happy for him and quite content that she was able to spend more time with Harry and Ginny. They had insisted that Charlie buy a house near them if only to have for a year before renting it out to someone else. A lucrative investment Harry said. Charlie agreed, causing the entire Weasley family to sigh in relief; Hermione and Charlie were actually staying for the whole of a year.

There she was, Friday evening, sitting with Ginny in their lovely two story house. Dinner was being finished; the children were playing with the toy dragons Charlie had. It was October, and the weather was holding up. Charlie and Hermione planned to entertain this evening and head off to the territory tomorrow for the whole day.

Ginny was smirking as she sipped on a butterbeer. "It is nice in here. You both haven't completely trashed it with your shagging."

"I am sorry, but you can't blame us. We don't have to worry about an accident, and we aren't old… it is to be expected with how vigorous your brother loves me," Hermione teased with a smile.

"When is he going to be home?"

"Any time, he had to finish up feeding the beasties out there and said he would be home," Hermione confirmed.

Ginny ran her fingers over Hermione's cheek. "You know, Harry and I were talking. If you both want a baby, I could volunteer to help," she suggested, and Hermione gasped.

"No, Ginny, no. Thank you for being so generous, but Charlie and I have talked about it. We don't want children if it isn't naturally done. Dragons who can't have babies, they just don't." Hermione murmured and patted her friend's arm. James flopped over on the couch next to Hermione and hugged her. "I have everything I need with the little ones here." Hermione voiced as she kissed James's hair.

"It has been so nice that you have been home… Do you both still train?"

"Oh, yes. We wake up early, go for a run and then spar before either of us have to eat and go to work," Hermione murmured with a smile. "It has led to some interesting moments in the garden."

"It is amazing that after two years you both still shag like teenagers," Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes.

The fireplace went off, and a handsome redhead stepped through. "Uncle Charlie!" James shouted and bounded toward the broad Weasley in robes.

"Hello, my little whelpling," Charlie declared picking James up. Albus crawled over, and the wizard bent to pick up the baby. "And my little hatchling. How are you, boys?"

Albus growled with a scrunched nose and a smile. "Hello, Professor," Hermione sighed with a curvature to her lips.

Charlie placed the boys down and went to his wife. "Hello, my scales goddess," he spoke as he bent to her, kissing her lips gently.

Hermione moaned gently against his lips and sighed. "Sit with your sister? I need to run to the loo and finish dinner."

He helped her from the couch and smacked her behind with a smirk. "Bok jente, your arse looks wonderful in those pants. I like that it looks so pert," He grumbled as she glared back at him lightly.

"Don't test me, Charles, I might go on a stricter diet. They aren't nearly as loose as they should be with our training. I can't get chubby this year; I won't be able to go back to work," She snapped and walked off toward the stairs.

He raised his eyebrows and sat down with his sister. "Why is she annoyed with a compliment?"

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "We went shopping after she got off early. She was quite upset that she had to go up a size. I insisted that it was just fluctuation, and she could use a tailoring spell, but she just bucked against it."

The Dracologist groaned lightly, shaking his head. "I told her. We are going to go back and forth in weight while we are living more domestically. My little dragoness is feisty these days."

The redheaded witch bobbed her head and sipped her glass. "Charlie, how are you two doing?"

Charlie was unbuttoning his robes and beamed. "Fantastic, Gin. She is happier these days, and we are enjoying a bit of downtime. We have been able to focus on each other and our jobs. It has been nice just to be us. She has gone over my syllabus with me several times over to make sure I am confident in my lessons. I wouldn't be half the man I am without her."

"How has teaching been?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

"So great. I never knew I would find such a deep fondness for teaching. They are my little clan. All of my classes. I even have a few huge fans that adore learning from me."

James skipped from the room when he heard Hermione in the kitchen. "Do you think you will want to continue if she advances in the Ministry?" Ginny questioned, tilting her head.

"I love you, sister, but I think my wife would place my arms on Venomstriker spikes before she agrees to move up in the Ministry of Magic again." Charlie declared.

The boy soon reentered the room with a tilt of his head. "Mum, Aunt Mione is making sounds," the boy groaned with a grimace.

"Is she cutting onions? She tries not to cry when she does," Charlie snickered with a laugh.

James huffed as he climbed up next to his uncle. "Can I see dragons too?" he pouted.

"Not this weekend, wee Potter. I am taking your aunt to see them. We are having a special day."

"Ginny, can you come to help me?" Hermione called out from the kitchen.

"Watch them for me?"

Charlie nodded and watched the redheaded witch leave the room. Ginny got into the kitchen and saw Hermione nearly gagging over the sink. "Blimey Hermione!" Ginny hissed as she rushed to her.

She wiped her face and grunted. "Can you stir the sauce? Something had turned my stomach." Ginny frowned and sniffed the pot, which caused Hermione to gag again. "That garlic is so potent," she groaned.

Ginny frowned and tilted her head. "You alright?"

Hermione moved toward the window and shrugged. "I don't know. It started with lunch. I might have had something that didn't agree with me."

The redhead frowned and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Hermione, maybe you should go lay down?"

The curly-haired woman nodded and moved to the doorway. "I will be back."

Ginny was chewing her nails as she started at the pasta sauce. She would have told her best friend about anything odd these last few months, wouldn't she? She didn't have time to dwell on it because her husband walked into the room. "Hey, Gin, where is my best friend?"

Ginny flicked her wand toward the pot and exhaled. "Well, she wasn't feeling well, so I sent her up to take a nap."

Harry frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "That's odd, but not completely surprising. Kingsley sent her home when he saw she was nearly snoozing over paperwork on her desk."

There was a brief moment that Ginny chewed her cheek before speaking. "Harry, think a moment."

"About?" He inquired as he went to pour two glasses of brandy.

"Harry," Ginny said with a sterner tone. "She nearly vomited in the sink at the smell of dinner."

The gangly wizard still didn't look at her as he capped the bottle. "Darling, you are still talking over my head," he admitted glancing over at her.

"Harry Potter, don't be dim. Remember this last weekend? She was eating chocolate like it was going out of style."

He nearly dropped the glasses and set them on the counter. "Gin, she isn't, there is no way," he grumbled, wide-eyed.

Ginny held a finger to her lips to shush him. "Listen, we can't blow it for them. I don't want them to get their hopes up."

Harry huffed and rubbed his face, hiking his glasses up. "Okay, okay, but Charlie has to be at least made aware of the possibility. Maybe he can get her to do a muggle test or something?"

"No, no, and no. Harry, listen, we have to do this quietly. I have an idea."

* * *

Dinner was fantastic, and after a long bath they both shared, they were curled up in bed. Charlie was running his fingers over her skin and kissing different parts. Hermione hummed and ran her fingertips through his long, damp hair. His lips touched her chest, and she huffed. "Charles, don't, they are sensitive. I went braless today at work because of it."

One of his eyebrows quirked up as he glanced up at her. "You didn't tell me, so I could have something nice to think about while teaching about Occamies?"

She smirked down at him and hemmed. "Well, you have them to look at now."

Charlie's hands gently traced the curvature of them, and his smile grew. "They look so perfect. Honestly, bok jente, if your chest stays like this for the next two years, I will die a happy man."

"They aren't any different than they were for the last two, Charles."

He tilted his head and snorted. "Hermione, they are huge. All the shagging we have been doing is paying off."

His lips went around the swell of her curves and rested between them with a lick. "Drakon, you do that, and we are going to tussle," she warned with a moan.

"My love, my darling, my goddess delight… I would worship you all day if we could live off of sighs." Charlie murmured as his lips roamed her stomach. "Let me taste divinity," he rumbled as his mouth found what it was seeking. However, when he did indeed examine his prize, he tilted his head. "Bok jente, have you been taking those potions again?"

"Well no, what is it?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Just noting changes, nothing alarming," He murmured, running his fingers over her center.

The Dracologist knew her body by now, and this new quality was different. She was darker, and her scent had shifted. Not that Charlie minded much, but he sat back, scratching his head. "Charlie, you look like you have never seen a pussy," Hermione teased, but her eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"Love, I have a question; when was the last time you bled?" He inquired as he rubbed her thighs.

"Don't be silly; I did right after my birthday, remember? The healer said I was going to be irregular for some time since ending the treatments."

Charlie climbed off their large bed and reached for some water. "That's true," he mused before sipping.

"Charles, you are scaring me. What did you see?" Her voice was terse as she closed her legs and crawled over to him.

He ran a hand over his facial hair and sighed. "Hermione, do you remember what I told you about the female dragons? The first lesson I gave you during mating season?"

"The mother tends to release a smell prior to her laying to draw in her mate for protection," Hermione responded with a frown. "Charlie, I can't get pregnant, we already established that."

"Do you know why they release that scent? It isn't just for the buck to come; it is the buildup in her nethers to prepare for the laying. You have a scent, bok jente. A laying scent," He mumbled, watching the witch scowl.

"Charles, have you gone batty? If I couldn't have a baby with all the procedures we did, I can't. That's what the healer said. Even the muggle doctor I saw told me it wasn't possible with the scar tissue."

He waved her off with a groan. "Go with me on this a moment, drakon materi."

"Please, Charles, don't do this to me," Hermione huffed, scrubbing her face. "I can't deal with disappointing you. It could just be ovulation or even just before I bleed. Don't build this up to tear yourself down. We know the facts. We know that I can't bear your children. Please," Hermione implored with a torn expression.

"Do me one favor? I will never ask again if you just do this once," he sighed.

Hermione pressed her face down onto the bed in an odd preying fashion. "Charlie, I can't deal with this. I can't shoulder this weight," Hermione whimpered, nearly sobbing.

He jumped on the bed and bundled her to him. "Okay, alright, I promise I won't ask again. I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I know you are so devastated about this. I am just concerned for your wellbeing. If you are, traveling tomorrow could get you sick and possibly hurt you further." He whispered nuzzling her while stroking her hair.

"I just don't want you to have to break under this again, Drakon. If it means so much for you to have children, we can find another way," Hermione softly cried as she stared up at him.

He kissed her forehead and shook his head. "No, bok jente, I don't need offspring as long as I have you. I am sorry I upset you so fiercely. I will never ask again."

Hermione ran her nose under his chin and exhaled. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm so sorry I can't do this for you. I'm sorry that I'm not the witch that can give you children," She whimpered.

His heart was breaking; he had caused her so much pain by just suggesting this. His body molded her to him, and he rocked, stroking her hair gently. "No, my love, I'm sorry for even suggesting it. It's all my fault you are so upset. It's all my fault you can't have children as you wanted. Don't shoulder this burden without me, bok jente. I hold blame for placing you in harm's way. It is my fault," he murmured kissing her forehead. "Don't cry, love. Let me take this pain from you."

Their kissing was tender as she pressed her body to his and coiled her limbs around him. They stayed that way for a long while, licking each other's emotional wounds. He stroked and caressed her until she grew calm and sleep was a nice escape from their potent conversation. It was a pleasant getaway until she had a dream of holding a child's hand and watching the man she loved fly straight into a dragon's mouth to be eaten.


	36. Chapter 35

Hermione woke with a giant yawn and scrubbed her face. Glancing behind her she noticed Charlie wasn't in bed. Her mind was still blurry after the odd series of dreams she beheld last night and the fact that her partner was missing created a pining of sorts. Her fingers traced the pillow as her stomach decided to do flips. Her confusion only grew, but the grip of her need to protect him was stronger.

The witch stretched out and yawned again before climbing from the sheets. "Drakon, are you around?" she called out as she reached for her robe.

Padding from the master bedroom, she descended to the bottom floor where she saw Charlie reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. "Good morning, bok jente. Feel like going for a run?" he inquired, not putting down the pages.

"No, not today, I feel unwell," Hermione sighed as she poured herself a cup.

His pages flicked half-way, and Charlie arched an eyebrow. "Did you need me to make you some ginger tea?"

Hermione shifted her head from side to side and sipped her cup. "No, it's alright."

"How about we skip going this weekend?" Charlie offered as he pressed the paper to the table.

"We don't have to," Hermione grumbled and caressed her face.

Charlie climbed from his chair and walked over to her. Pressing the back to his hand to her cheek, his head shook. "We're going to skip it. You look like you are catching something, love."

Hermione exhaled and closed her eyes as he rubbed her face. "My drakon, I'm sorry. You can go if you like. I'm sure Durstia will miss you if you don't. They still need routine even without us there daily."

"I don't want you to be alone," He murmured and kissed her forehead.

"I'll have Ginny over. Please, Charles, I want you to go enjoy. It'll be healthy for you to enjoy some time with our scaly children."

Hermione kissed his hand and sighed as he stroked her. "I'll wait for her to get here."

"I think I'm going to go lay back down," Hermione mumbled and stood up.

Charlie watched her walked from the room, and he felt urgent panic. It tugged at his chest and made him tap the table with fingers drumming roughly. He finally decided to pull out his wand and flick it, causing a sheet of parchment from the counter to float over and a quill to follow. He wrote the letter with swift action and sent it out.

There were so many things assaulting his mind as he sifted through it. A white dress. The idea that there was any symbolism to his dreams caused a building fear in his chest. Hermione's illness was even more of a bothersome itch on his worries.

Making her tea was the only thing keeping him from pacing the room. He wanted to send for a healer to check on her. Charlie had known about magical repercussions for messing with old curse scarring, and it concerned him that she was ill. Of course, he wanted to believe with his heart of hearts that she was pregnant and not something malignant was stirring; but that was just a wish for another lifetime.

The redhead knew he had to come to terms with that. For her sake especially. Last night was a wake-up call unlike any other when he saw her quick collapse under that weight. Charlie would never do that to his wife again. If he were ever to have a shot at happiness, he would need to be more proactive to shelving his dreams and wishes for that part of their relationship. It wasn't her fault, it was indeed his, but she would never see it that way.

"Charlie, you sounded worried in your letter," Ginny's voice entered the kitchen.

He turned to see his sister in loungewear and sleep still clinging to her face. "I am. Hermione is too sick to go to Romania today. I don't want her to be alone," he confessed while running a hand through his hair. "Would you come stay with her? I would be forever grateful."

Ginny's eyebrows rose as her lips parted. "Is she sick with something?"

Charlie huffed as he rolled his shoulders. "I don't know. I just know that she doesn't feel well and for my wife to not want to get out of bed, I know it is drastic," he mumbled with a tight expression. "I'm worried."

"I'll stay with her. I know you're the last person she wants to stress with illness after what happened before. I imagine she just caught a cold or is worn. I'll take care of it, Charlie," Ginny declared as she approached and snagged the ginger tea from the counter.

Charlie kissed his sister's forehead and nodded. "I will make it a short visit. Hermione just might want a bit of space from me so she can be ill. Write to me if things change?"

Ginny bobbed her head and bid him farewell before climbing the staircase. If she wasn't so nervous for her brother, she might have demanded Hermione to take a test now. However, their marriage was delicate in a way; this whole experience with trying for children had fractured a significant part of their strength. Charlie was not as emotionally stable as Hermione. He was susceptible to breaking under this type of pressure. Hermione didn't have it in her to shoulder that right now.

As the redheaded witch knocked on the bedroom door, she listened for Hermione. The witch had called out for her to enter and when Ginny opened the door, she heard Hermione voiding her stomach in the loo. "Hermione, I brought you some tea," Ginny called out as she closed the door behind her.

After another handful of moments, the toilet flushed, and the sink started to run. "I'll join you in a minute."

Ginny set the cup down on the nightstand and started to freshen up the bedding for the wounded witch. It was the least she could do to make Hermione comfortable. The curly-haired wild woman entered the room with a pallor of awful sorts. "The tea will help. I can also send for some remedies if you can't keep anything down," Ginny offered with a tilt of her head.

Hermione sighed and waved it off before plopping on the bed. "What are the chances that this is just an illness I can recover from or something more serious?" She inquired before sipping her tea.

Ginny exhaled and shrugged her shoulders as she sat down next to the other witch. "We have to talk about this, Hermione. You need to check," she said bluntly.

"You too? Do you not see how mental you sound by suggesting it? How can I be pregnant, Gin? Wishful thinking, but not logical," Hermione growled, setting down the mug.

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Would you please listen to me. You must do this. If you are, then the healers have to give you the right potions for your body to retain it. Without the potions, you could end up losing the baby. Remember what Hippocrates told you? Getting pregnant is the hard part, but keeping the baby is the scariest. With your scarring the first trimester is crucial."

Hermione's lower lip quivered, and she exhaled. "Ginny, if this isn't the real thing I might die from disappointment."

There was an unknown hint to Hermione's expression, and Ginny gasped when she recognized it. "You have been feeling different?"

The curly-haired witch slowly rocked her head, but her lip quivered more as she spoke. "I don't know what to think. I have been off, but different. I don't feel like it could be a lie, but if I'm fooling myself, then I know that I'm destined to ruin my hopes indefinitely."

"Well, we will handle that when we get there."

* * *

Charlie was flying during patrols and distracted was not something he should be, but he was. Hermione's illness was bothering him. His thoughts were nagging at him to pay attention to the signs. It all was a concern he dared not touch, because if he does, then Charlie may lose her.

He was with Marcus who was swaying next to him with a quizzical expression. "Char, what's eating you?"

"My dragoness. She's ill," he huffed as they slowed to a stop.

"Ill with what?" Marcus inquired with a risen eyebrow.

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. She has this way of keeping things from me without lying. Ever since we stopped trying, she stopped telling me when she was feeling off or under the weather."

The other Dragon Keeper tilted his head and pursed his lips. "Well, she is a dragon, Charles. You should probably treat her like one. When has a female ever let her guard down when she is ill around the others?"

"I know that, but it's more than that. I had a dream last night. She was wading in the lake and searching for something. The storm made it hard to see her aside from her white dress. When she pulled her hand from the water, she held a bright glowing fish. The rain got in my eyes, and when it cleared, she disappeared into the water, the dress trailing behind her."

Marcus rose both his eyebrows as he leaned forward. "That sounds severe. Did you sleep after?"

Charlie shook his head and huffed. "No, I couldn't. I went down the stairs and read a book. I'm worried about losing my wife. I don't want her to disappear from me again, Marc," he murmured as his fingers gripped his broom roughly.

"You feel like it was a warning?" Marcus questioned as his brow furrowed.

Charlie tilted his head back as he took in the blue sky above. "Well, it could be. She just disappeared before I could reach her. I remember calling out to her over the rain. It was as if she only noticed me after she caught the fish. She was tranquil in the chaotic storm. It was unsettling," the redhead explained before turning back to his partner.

"You should tell her about it. It could just be nerves, my friend," Marcus affirmed with a nod.

"If I do then what if she can't handle it. She might leave me anyway after last night. I addressed my thoughts on her health and may have pushed her to check to see if she was with child. We both were told that it was not even a decimal of a degree of a chance."

"Charles, you need to talk to your wife. This blow was rough for you both," Marcus insisted.

"I haven't gotten around to it. I'm concerned I can't recover this with her putting me at a distance."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here, Weasley? Go home and heal your wife," Marcus growled, tossing a hand at him. "Dragons will wait, go take care of your mate; us dragons only get one."

Charlie reached over and patted him before taking off like a shot. He landed at the old cabin and smirked… so many good memories. His fingers wrapped around the knob and he was about to enter when thunderous feet were heard on the gravel. "Char! Char, we need your help! One of the Welshes got into a spat and is injured." Tatiana shouted as he turned.

"How bad is it?" Charlie questioned as he approached the gasping woman.

"It's bad, Char. He won't let us look at it. Please, you're the only one who can take care of it," Tatiana huffed as she bent forward.

Charlie rocked his head and fixed his jumper. "Let's go."


	37. Chapter 36

Hermione's fingers caressed the plastic object in her hand, and her back rested against the tub. The little window displayed a symbol and Ginny didn't dare move. They had been sitting there for ten minutes, and Hermione had yet to speak. It was as if her brain had shut off as she stared at the plus mark on the muggle item.

"How?" she finally whispered.

Ginny bit down on her grin as her hand ran over her friend's arm. "Well, I would think the usual way, Hermione."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione questioned as her thumb ran over the symbol.

"You didn't want this to happen?" Ginny responded with a frown.

Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head. "Of course I did, Gin, but now my life no longer belongs to my dragon. It belongs to the little being that's growing inside me."

"Hermione, you're going to have a baby," Ginny pressed as she shook the witch.

She glanced over to see Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears, that finally stirred a reaction from the older woman. Hermione's breath hitched in concession a couple of times before tears entered her vision. "Ginny, me and Charlie are having a baby," Hermione voiced as her free hand went to her mouth.

Ginny pulled her into a tight embrace as the women cried in jovial surprise together. "Oh, mum is going to flip," the redhead giggled through her sobs.

"Charlie is going," Hermione paused and cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm not sure how Charlie is going to feel," Hermione confessed as she distanced herself to stare at her sister and friend.

"Hermione! Charlie is going to run through Diagon Alley telling everyone he's going to be a father. I don't think anyone is more excited to be a father than he is. I never thought I'd say it, but he's going to be more elated than you are."

"What about our life back in Romania?" Hermione asked with a pout as she cleared her face.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I suppose it's something you need to talk to your husband about."

"I have to go see a healer," Hermione gasped as she nearly jumped from the floor.

Ginny laughed as she erected herself to meet the newly frantic woman. "Hold on a moment, Hermione. Breathe," she said.

"I have to plan a potion routine, and buy books. We'll need to convert the fitness room into a nursery," Hermione continued as she paced on the tile.

Ginny was just smirking as she watched her friend finally step into the realization that this was happening. "Again, another bit you will have to discuss with your husband."

Hermione breathed shallowly a few times and screamed, covering her cheeks. "Oh, Merlin's beard, I'm going to be a mother."

"And that was the reaction I was waiting for," Ginny chortled.

All of the excitement made Hermione's stomach turn. "Oh, for the love of magic, I'm going to be sick," she grumbled and pushed to the toilet.

Ginny grimaced as the older witch expelled what was left in her stomach. She patted Hermione's back as her body heaved over the seat. "Well, almost the exact reaction I was hoping for," Ginny corrected herself as she held Hermione's hair.

"Ginny, can you help me get to St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked as her face was still in the toilet.

"Yes, but under one condition," Ginny murmured, bending down next to her. "You tell Charlie you're going there so he can meet us."

Hermione bobbed her head in agreement. "Alright."

"Good," Ginny responded and offered Hermione a towel. "Get cleaned up; we'll leave when your stomach is less volatile."

* * *

Hermione was scowling as she bobbed her foot against her calf. They had been waiting for Charlie's response for nearly two hours before deciding to leave without him. What in the world was preventing him from answering?

"Hey there," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

He collapsed in the chair next to her while they waited for Hippocrates to finish with another patient and Harry met them here. Hermione was gnawing at her lower lip as her stomach rumbled. She wasn't going to chance eating anything until after the appointment.

"Harry, have you heard from Charlie?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny was walking the waiting room with Albus as she hummed. "He could just be out patrolling, Hermione. You know better than us that when he's busy, he is all-consumingly so."

Hermione exhaled and rocked her head. "I know, but I still wish he would have made it here."

Harry's hand rubbed Hermione's shoulder as he spoke. "Don't worry; you'll have plenty of them coming up. This is just the first."

"Mrs. Weasley," a voice summoned everyone's attention.

Hermione glanced over at the teal dressed healer. "Yes?"

"He will see you now," the small witch affirmed with a nod.

Hermione's heart sped in her chest as she glanced over at Ginny. "I, well, it," Hermione stuttered as she stood.

Harry erected himself and waved his wife over. "I'll take Albus; you go with her."

Ginny motioned agreement before handing over the toddler to him. Hermione took Ginny's hand and squeezed it tightly as they began to follow the healer. The younger witch grounded Hermione in a way because she most certainly would not be able to do this herself. Charlie came to mind again, and she felt a sliver of pining.

"You know, he probably would have fainted if he came to this one," Ginny whispered as they walked the staircase.

Hermione choked on a laugh as she nodded. "You're probably right. I think I would have if you weren't here."

They landed on the floor and Ginny clasped Hermione's fingers tighter. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed as the healer turned to them.

"Just in his private examination room, he will be in momentarily," the witch announced as her arm extended to the right.

The two walked inside, and Hermione gulped before the door closed behind them. This was going to be the start of a significant life change. After they left this room, everything was going to be different.

* * *

They had dropped Albus off with George, still not saying exactly what had occurred today. The house was quiet when they returned after shopping for supplies. Hermione frowned and glanced over at the Potters as they set the bags down in the sitting room. It was well into the evening, and well past the time, Charlie would be due home. He may not have class in the morning, but they never went to bed without the other.

"Charles," Harry called out.

Nothing.

Hermione glowered and marched into the kitchen to see how they left it this morning. Paper on the table and a teapot on the counter. Where was he?

"Well, it doesn't look like he made it back yet," Ginny remarked as she entered the kitchen.

"That doesn't make any sense; he never would stay after feedings are over," Hermione responded as her hand ran over her face.

"There's no owl," Harry declared as he strolled into the room.

"Do you think he got held up?" Ginny asked as she grimaced.

Hermione exhaled and scratched her neck. "I don't know, but he'll be home soon. Why don't you both go home and I'll owl you when I've spoken to him. No need to wait around when he just might be having a drink with the others and tarried too long."

"You promise you'll let us know when you've told him so we can congratulate him?" Harry asked while smiling.

"I promise," Hermione responded.

They both kissed her cheeks and Ginny sighed. "I'm so happy for you both. You're going to be a great mother, Hermione."

"Thanks, Gin, I love you."

Harry ruffled Hermione's hair and chuckled. "Well, your children are going to be menacing to be certain. You both are stubborn, intelligent and incredibly kind. I love you," Harry mumbled and kissed her cheek.

The Potters soon left through the fireplace… leaving her alone. Not really alone now she reminded herself as she rubbed her abdomen. Hippocrates confirmed it for her. Hermione was going to have a baby, and now all she needed was her husband to be on board. The nerves of the day had worn on her, but she sifted through the bags, organizing the ingredients and setting aside much-needed items to care for herself.

It was so silent in the house without him. Where was he?

When she had gotten through a bulk of the books she had, the portkey sounded in the back garden. Hermione sighed with relief and licked her lips. How was she going to start the conversation? She walked into the kitchen, not to find her husband, but Hendrick was standing at the back door. Her heart dropped into the depths of her stomach.

Hermione rushed to the door and opened it to see he was covered in blood. "Hedrick," she gasped, all heat leaving her limbs.

The burly man reached over to stop the witch from collapsing. "Wait, don't panic. He's not dead," he started.

"Where is he?" Hermione cried as her legs wobbled even in his grip.

"Stand up, Weasley, take a breath," Hedrick ordered with a frown.

Hermione obeyed and squared off her shoulders. "Okay, what happened?"

"Char is wounded. He was helping one of the welsh bucks, and another caught him unawares. Tore open his leg and part of his torso, but Hilda managed to mend the serious injuries. I came here to get you," Hedrick responded with a nod.

Hermione's lips trembled, but she cleared her throat. "I, well, I can't use the portkey," she mumbled. "Healers orders."

Hedrick scowled cynically until it melted to surprise. "Oh," he said.

"Please don't say anything. Tell them I'm too ill to come through. I don't care how you make it seem, just don't say why," Hermione voiced before nipping at her lower lip.

His large hand went to her shoulder, and he nodded. "I will tell Char when he wakes up that you were in bed when I got here. That muggle illness is going around," he chuckled and patted her frame. "Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank you, Hedrick. This is our secret until I get the chance to talk to him, alright?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Okay, and I expect you to put in a permanent leave? At least for the next two years?"

Hermione laughed with a breathy sigh. "Yes, I suppose this is my discreet way of saying that."

Hedrick kissed her hair and nodded. "I'll make sure he gets back first thing in the morning. We had him on pain draughts earlier."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"I'll see you for the party," he responded with a bright grin.

"Party?"

Hedrick rocked his head as he released the witch. "The man promised us a party if you both were going to have a baby."

Hermione sneered and folded her arms over her chest. "He did, did he? Well, I suppose a party it is."

"Have a good night, Hermione. I promise I won't spoil the surprise," he teased and walked himself out.

Dragon Keepers were always wild and queer bunches, but full of heart. Even their quick conversation was full of everything she loved about them and her husband. Charlie was gone for the entire night, and she was so full of the good news, she didn't know what she was going to do with herself.

Deciding that a quick shower and some light reading would be a reasonable recourse, she cleaned up her shopping supplies, finished the dishes and shut the house down for the night. The whole time she was growing on the ideas of their future. Would he still work with dragons now? Of course, that was Charlie. How about their house? It was big enough, but was it convenient for his work? She kept playing out scenarios in her mind to the point where the book rested limply in her hands…

The witch fell asleep dreaming about their future ahead.


	38. Chapter 37

Charlie groaned and jostled his sheets. What does a man have to do to get some water? He was flustered, and a bit put out that his wife was too sick to come to be with him. Yes, he was worried. Yes, he hated that she was under the weather, but she couldn't be sick next to him? He wanted her here.

He tossed off his blankets, and a hand went to his shoulder. "You shouldn't be moving, Char," Tatiana's voice announced in the dim light.

"This is dragon shite. If she's too sick to come to me, I'm going to her," he growled and attempted to climb from the bed.

"It's not even four yet, relax. I'm sure she had her reasons," the witch responded as the lights flickered to life.

"Tai, I'm going to go see my wife. Now, you either fashion me a crutch, or help me hobble to the portkey, but it's going to happen."

The witch crawled from her chair and offered him an arm. "Well, I suppose I'll help you then. I've never met anyone as stubborn as a dragon."

"My wife is," he reminded her and winced at the discomfort.

"Char, if you don't let your leg heal right, you're going not to be able to move it properly," Tatiana reminded him.

He waved her off, and they headed down the staircase in a tight embrace. The witch was quiet, and he exhaled when they landed on the floor. "I know, I know you think I'm bloody mental, but she was extremely ill today. I can't lose her; you know that."

"I know, Char."

They moved out into the darkness after she slid on a boot on his uninjured leg and transfigured a crutch. He was uneased the further they traversed in the early morning. His body felt on fire, but he knew he needed to see her. Nothing else mattered. Charlie wasn't sure how well he would take traveling by portkey, but he would get to that when he got to that point.

"Charlie, what if she's dying?" Tatiana asked him as they rounded one of the cabins.

"Don't ask me that. I refuse to accept that witch will die of anything but old age. We're going to be telling my siblings grandchildren about dragons and enjoy the quiet solitude of greying before that's every a thought."

She paused before the barrier and turned him to her. "Then I have to ask you what the hell you're doing here. You love dragons, but you love her so much more. Why risk your life if she'd be just as angry if I asked her that question."

He exhaled and shifted on his foot. "Well, what else is there? She won't go back to domestic life easily after this year is up. We are wild and a bit mental, but I don't want my wife to decide this life was a mistake. I have nothing else to give her."

"Then give her what no one else has been able to get from you, Char," she said and pressed her hand to his chest. "It's time to fly away from the nest. I don't want to worry about your wife dying from heartbreak if you die."

He snatched his crutch from her and huffed. "Tai, I won't be dying any time soon. She knows exactly what we do here. If anything she's angry that I will be hobbling about for a week instead of training with her."

Charlie left the female dragon keeper on the other side of the boundary and retrieved the rusty pot from the ground. It flung him about and caused the air to leave his chest as he grappled with the crutch while trying to hold onto the portkey. He let go and landed roughly on his good leg, making him let out a loud groan.

The garden was dark with the only light shining from the pixie lights she had around the porch. It was beautiful, and he rarely admired his wife's tastes.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" Hermione's sleepy voice sounded from the house.

He glanced over at her huddled in her robe and rubbing her eyes as she stood at the back door. "I wanted to see you."

"Let me help you inside, it looks like that dragon did a number on you," she murmured and walked up to his wounded form.

Charlie chuckled and rested his weight on her. "You remember the first time you saw me remotely like this how upset you were?"

Hermione snorted and hobbled with him to the door. "You were a shite then, you still are, but now I'm unfazed by it."

She led him into the sitting room and assisted in him reclining in the armchair before disappearing into the kitchen. "Hermione? Why are you awake?" He asked loudly.

"Well, I had just fallen asleep an hour ago," she called back into the room.

Hermione reappeared with teacups in hand and gave him one. "Are you still ill?" he questioned as he shuddered at the pain in his side.

The witch stood in front of him for a moment and sipped her tea. "Before you take a pain draught, I want to talk."

Charlie nearly choked on his tea as his eyes grew. "Please tell me you're not deathly ill?"

"No," Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"What a relief, then what is it?" He questioned as his body slumped.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and chewed her lower lip. "Can we talk about our life for a moment?"

"Is this the divorce talk? Okay, I was irresponsible, but I won't again," Charlie retorted with a scowl.

"Divorce? Why do you have to jump to such extremes, Charles?" Hermione inquired with a grimace.

"Then what about our life is unappealing? I'll fix it, I promise. I want you, my love," he huffed and scrubbed his face.

Hermione ducked down to him and tilted her head. "I know this is the pain talking, but I want to have a normal conversation with my husband a quick moment, alright? The conversation we're having is life changing."

Charlie gulped and bobbed his head. "Alright, bok jente," he sighed.

"Charlie, we can't keep doing what we're doing after this, alright? If it's going to disappoint you, I understand if this might end with it."

"You're not improving my irregular heartbeat, Hermione," He grumbled.

Hermione leaned closer and nipped her lower lip before exhaling. "Charlie, I'm pregnant."

He blinked as his body went numb. "What?"

She rocked her head and stood up. "When you left today Ginny forced me to take a muggle test. When that was positive, Harry called in a favor for me to get checked discreetly. It's true," she finished and rubbed the side of her neck. "Are you upset?"

"You took a test?" He questioned as his eyes were the size of snitches.

"Yes."

"And then had Hippocrates check you?"

Hermione groaned and nodded. "Yes. Please focus, Charlie."

Charlie jolted from the chair and screamed. "My baby?"

Hermione grimaced and flicked her hand out. "Who's baby would I be pregnant with, drakon?"

He grabbed her and started to kiss her face. "My baby, our baby, it's, it's real!" He shouted through his attack.

The witch started laughing and attempted to push him away. "I know, catch up," she teased and set her cup down.

"We need to change the second room to his bedroom. We'll go get supplies and paint the mural this week," He exclaimed and waved his fingers toward the staircase.

Hermione held up her hand and giggled. "Okay, now I see why Gin reacted the way she did. Hold on, Dragon Keeper. We have several months to go."

Charlie reached for her and lifted her, but forgot about his bum leg and they fell to the ground in a heap. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently as he checked her on the floor.

She laughed while shaking her head against the rug. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Charlie, we're going to have a baby."

He maneuvered next to her and kissed her deeply, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. "My love, my wife, my mate for life. You're extraordinary," he whispered as he showered her face in kisses again.

"There are some things I'm not too horrible at," she grumbled with a grin.

He smirked and rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "You're pretty perfect, Hermione, but I always knew that."

"So, I had this plan for tomorrow when you came home on how to tell you, but you ruined it by coming home earlier."

He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What was that?"

"Well, I was going to leave you the little plastic test on the counter," she teased with a toothy smile.

"I liked this better," he chuckled.

Hermione sat up and helped Charlie to face her. "We need to make some big decisions, Charles. I can't handle dragons pregnant, and I surely won't be on a broom for a good year after."

He nodded and scrubbed his face. "I know."

"I'm not going to ask you to do the same, but I want to live here. I want Gin in walking distance, and I think I owe it to your mother if she can come to see us when she wants."

Charlie blinked at her and his lips peeled apart. "You don't want me to quit being a Dragon Keeper?"

Hermione laughed and swayed her head. "No, why would I ask you to change your life? I fell in love with you for it."

"What about things like this?" Charlie waved at his bandaged leg.

Her expression tightened. "Well, I'd request you to be safer. I'd rather not have to rush to Romania every month and have to explain to your child that mummy has to go mend their father," she expressed with a sigh. "Charlie, I don't ever want you to feel that it's a choice between this and that," she stated and pressed his fingers over her abdomen.

It was like a shock was sent through his system as realization kicked into gear. He was going to be a father. "We'll talk about this the closer we get. From now on, I won't change my routine unless you're too sickly at home, understood."

Hermione smiled and traced his fingers over her. "That's what I want too."

Charlie pulled her into a deep kiss and groaned. "If I weren't such a gimp I'd have climbed off this floor and shagged you sideways," he grumbled after they parted.

"No shagging for another month, doctor's orders," Hermione whimpered with a pout.

"What a miserable time to be married," He teased and traced her cheek.

"Can we go back to bed, Charles? We have a handful of people to tell tomorrow," she whispered as her hand ran through his beard.

"I can't carry you, but I would if I could," he chuckled as she climbed off the floor.

Hermione held out her hand and helped him to his feet. "That's alright, drakon. I'm far stronger than I look," she jested and took his hand. "Let's go snuggle and enjoy the quiet before the world steps into our privacy."

They were fumbling up the staircase when he sighed. "My mother is going to be over every day."

"Don't I know it…" she trailed off with a pinched face. "Maybe we wait until we can hide it to tell her."

Charlie laughed and pinched her shoulder lightly. "Not going to happen, Hermione. I'm a mum's boy."

"I know, unfortunately," she retorted with a smile, and they hobbled to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, we're getting there, my Potterheads. Seems things are going to be buttoned up nicely soon. I won't lie, I've put this off because frankly I'm going to be sad when it's over, but then again, is it ever really?**


End file.
